Ahri's warrior
by Anameshouldbehere
Summary: Story of Ahri and an OC called Zoh Kihn. Tis gonna be a long series and is not really gonna go anywhere until a few chapters in. So yay. But anyways expect me to write something lemony when too bored to care so expect it to become M. Also there is gonna be a champ introduced every once in a while to keep it fresh C: I don't own any of the things here, Riot does.
1. Chapter 1: The first sundown

**Chapter 1: The first sundown**

As the sun began to fall from its throne at the top of the sky the air was still in a silent forest. Not a single sound could be heard by even the strongest of ears. The entire world seemed to have stopped for a brief few moments as the earth looked upon the scene of true, unrefined carnage in one of the lowlands of Ionia. A clearing on the edge of the silent forest was littered with the bodies of humans and creatures of war alike. Not a single step could be taken without the squelch of bloodied pools that formed around the bodies.

But then, as if the world had been jumped out of a deep sleep, a gale of wind blew its way through the previously silent forest and small whirring noise could be heard. Looking to the source of the new noise would cause any person or beast to be frozen where it stood. A small space of air appeared to be pulsing from side to side.

It remained that way for the longest time before, for no apparent reason, it started to grow and the whirring noise seemed to get louder. After mere seconds the now violently shaking air was easily two metres in all directions, yet it continued to grow.

Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped dead. All the noise it made ceased and it began to move so slowly it was almost impossible to see.

Just as the wind became the only noise a terrible scream emanated from the slowly rippling air and a man in hulking armour fell from what one could now assume was a portal of some sort.

The screaming from the man stopped as he smashed into the ground face first from the portal fifteen or so foot in the air with an audible SMACK!

As the man pushed himself up from his laying position and got onto one knee, it was clear that his armour made him a good 3 feet taller than the average human.

Inspecting his armour closer, the detail on the armour betrayed a few key details of how the man acquired it.

The armour itself was mostly crimson red; however it was broken up by the occasional area of bare metal silver. The body armour was large and bulky with two large shoulder guards which covered the top half of the forearm. On the front chest-plate the image of an eagle with wings spread wide apart and its head to the side. On the back, a large metal pack could be seen with a banner poking out the top bearing the same symbol as that of the chest-plate. The head was completely covered with a small breathing vent on the mouth area and thin, long holes for the eyes. The arms were covered with plain metal apart from small ridges where the plates ended to ping of attacks. The legs were very similar to that of the arms however they had large knee-pads which covered a small part of the lower and upper leg along with the knee. The boots were also full metal and were very plain, unlike the rest of the armour. Strapped to the belt of the armour was a large war axe with a single blade which seemed un-used and sharp.

Even upon close inspection, not a single weak point of un-protected point could be seen in the armour. It was impenetrable, vicious and had a constantly angry look.

The man behind the armour was a different story completely.

He was visibly trembling and looking in every direction as if hoping to find someone to help as he stood up.

When he was finally standing fully upright he turned to see the scene of carnage beyond a small line of bushes. He walked through the bushes and fell to both knees as his head went down and looked as if he may begin to cry.

Before he could, however, a noise on the other side of the clearing instantly caught his attention and he jumped back behind the bush line. Poking his head over the small bush he glimpsed the sight of what seemed to be a nine-tailed fox walking through the clearing towards a robed man who appeared to be on his death bed.

Taking a closer look he noticed that the man was glowing slightly. "What the…" he thought to himself but before he could finish his thoughts he saw that the fox appeared to be consoling the dying man.

As the robed man finally closed his eyes and stopped moving some strange sort of essence poured out of the man and into the fox. The armoured man stared in bewilderment and dis-belief as he watched a fox turn into a human woman with nine tails and two ears poking out of her head.

"Did I just watch a fox get turned into a human being or am I finally losing it?" the man thought.

While still pondering upon his thoughts the man noticed the fox-girl run off into the tree-line and out of the clearing.

"I feel like a mad-man for doing this but damn it I just saw a fox get transformed into a girl so I am going to follow this woman" the man thought to himself.

"Maybe I can get answers for all these questions."

"I really just said I was going to ask a fox-girl for answers…" "This is why I am not an officer, among other things."

"I think I should avoid speaking to her until I get a good idea how I would converse with a fox-girl"

Once he was done trying to convince himself that he was not insane he ran after the woman who was by now almost completely out of sight.

_A few hours later._

The sun was slowly slipping below the distant horizon as the Woman finally stopped running after not slowing for at any point.

"Finally she has stopped running!" the man said, panting furiously.

As he spoke to himself in a hushed tone he noticed the woman sit down and lay back against a rock a few meters from a small pond.

"Well I guess she is going to stay over there for the night." He said to himself.

The man found a small bush to hide behind and so he sat down and looked from his vantage point on the girl, who was about thirty meters from his hiding location.

"Seems as good a time as any to size up the woman." "If for nothing more than to pass the time." The man said, realizing that he would have to stay up to avoid her waking before him and running out of view by the time he would wake up.

The man poked his head to the side of the small bush and got a good vantage point to look at the woman while remaining out of view.

From what he could see the woman was wearing a rather revealing red and white outfit with sandal like shoes and sleeves that went down to her hands. She had black hair with little black ears poking out the top of it. She had three whisker markings on both of her cheeks which he had previously not noticed. Protruding behind her were nine white tails. She had fair skin and her features appeared to be smooth. Even from the considerable distance he could see that she had amazing golden eyes and it was only then that the man realized just how attractive the woman was, despite her fox-like features which seemed to only make her more beautiful.

"Damn, now I am going to have to keep my helmet on when I talk to her so that I all the blood in my body doesn't go to my cheeks" the man thought to himself.

After a while of looking at her characteristics he began to notice some odd twitching came from her ears when even the slightest noise was made.

"Now that's odd. I wonder how good her hearing is…" he said to himself more quietly than normal.

As he said that he saw that her ears twitched while he said it.

The man audibly sighed with clear irritation present as he brought his hand to his helmet.

As he looked at her he saw her mouth move as she said "So how long have you been following me?"

**This chapter is done so please for the love of god give constructive criticism and not just "Tis shite". Instead, try "Tis shite for these reasons….."**

**You know, the kind that actually helps me improve. **

**And just as a bit more prevention of the trolls I will continue to write this story until I feel like I have finished it. If you don't like it now maybe you will come back at chapter 100 or something and see the improvement C:**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting introduced

**I am back with another chapter! So yay.**

**Just as a small notice that new chapters will be made on Tuesdays and Fridays and if not then most likely the day after. As a way of saying sorry should I miss both of those targets than expect the chapter to be either longer or have some extra trivia included.**

**Chapter 2: Getting introduced**

"Uhh... well… yeah…" the man said blushing furiously underneath his helmet as he walked towards the fox-lady and out of the darkness while swearing under his breath at his own incompetence.

Noticing the man's considerable height even under the low light of the late afternoon the fox-lady stood up and took a defensive stance. Once the armoured man was in full view the fox-lady's expression became noticeably more scared compared to her previously quite irritated face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the man said, quite intrigued by the fox-lady's sudden change of expression.

"What the hell are you?" the fox-lady said with equal amounts of fear and intrigue in her voice.

"How about we start by introducing ourselves?" the man said in hopes of easing the fox-lady's apparent fear.

"Well… okay then" the fox-lady said trying to make herself less obviously scared

"My name is Ahri. Nice to meet you I guess" Ahri said with what now seemed to be a face filled with more confusion than fear.

"My name is Zoh Kihn. Nice to meet you too."

"Now will you answer my question?"

"Why yes of course, I had almost forgotten."

"I am a Centurion of the second division of the Deridian army, so please point me towards the capital and I will be on my way." Zoh said as if he had said it every day for his entire life.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Ahri said at the statement while looking at him as if he were a mad-man.

"What do you mean, you don't know? Every person and animal on the planet has heard of us." The man said like he had been personally insulted.

"I inherited all of the memories of a mage who made me a human and from what I can tell nothing of what you just said made any sense."

"Ugh it's like I'm on another planet... wait a second, what is the name of this planet from the memories of that mage?" Zoh said with all emotions gone from his voice save for intrigue.

"Runeterra."

"Oh my god…"

As he finally realised the extent of his unintended teleport he fell to his knees and put his hands to his head as he slowly took off his helmet and placed it in front of him on the ground. He stayed this way for a few moments before he heard feet patting against the ground ahead of him. He looked up to see that Ahri was above him with a weak smile on her face.

It was only then that she got a good look at his face. He had brown eyes black hair which was cut short. His jaw was strong and angular and relatively clean shaven however it was clear he had not bothered to do anything to it for a week or so. She could not deny that she was attracted to him and by the look in his eyes she could tell he felt the same way about her.

"Tell me what is wrong Zoh. Maybe I can help."

"I… I'm not from this planet Ahri… I have been teleported to another world."

"Okay here's how this is going to work. You are going to tell me what happened just before you were teleported and I am going to work out if the people I am searching for will be able to help." Ahri said with a much more serious and authoritative voice than Zoh had heard so far.

"Well it all started to go downhill when my division was ordered to raid an enemy compound that they had disguised as a small village. I and the other officers stayed behind while the foot-soldiers took the compound. From where I was it all looked to be going well. Eventually a runner returned telling it was clear for us to move to the compound. However, as we got there I instantly saw we had made a terrible mistake. Bodies of civilians were strewn across the ground and when we got to the centre of the compound I saw the real reason we had been told to attack the town. Lined up in the centre of the town were what I assumed to be wizards. As you can probably tell any mage that is not friendly has the chance to become an enemy and that is something that the army could not risk at a time where rebellions were more common than ever. As is tradition the officers are to be the executioners in these situations I watched as one by one my fellow centurions cleaved of the heads of the mages until eventually it was my turn. I was last to go and as I walked forward and took out my axe I looked at the man in front of me. I had not yet killed a man as I went straight to officer after recruitment. I simply could not bring myself to kill the man. As I put the axe back by my side I was kicked hard in the back. I fell to my knees and looked up to see a fellow officer standing above me. He said "It is high treason to refuse to kill and enemy of the state! For this offence, you shall be executed along with him." My heart dropped as I realised that my mercy had not saved a life, it had just lead to the demise of another. I simply chose to accept my fate with honour instead of trying to save myself. As I saw the shadow of another officers axe rise into the air above me I closed my eyes and started to feel an incredible sorrow. Just as I heard the axe falling through the air I was pulled through a portal and ended up looking upon yet another scene of slaughter. That's when I saw you, well, old you. When I noticed you turn from a fox to a human I decided to follow you and ask you some questions."

"I think after that you deserve some answers from me so ask away." Ahri said with a sweet smile that could make any humans heart warm.

"Well I guess first question is where are you going?" He said with an almost impossibly weak smile.

"I am headed to a place called the institute of war. Apparently they can use people like me and you to resolve political and military issues as well as helping us achieve things we have no other way of doing without hurting people." Ahri said keeping her eyes trained on him to keep his attention.

"My guess is they have a way of sending you home in exchange for you participating in the league of legends programme for a while"

At that statement Zoh looked down in deep thought for a few seconds until he looked up and, with a sigh, said "I don't want to go back. As I said, I was about to be executed for high treason. There is no way I will survive long enough for them to hear me out."

"So you are going to stay here?" Ahri said with hope in her eyes.

"Yes I think I shall stay with you and the rest of the league." He said as he looked up with a smile now spread across his face.

"Does that mean we are going to be friends?"

"Yes, that means we are going to be friends." Zoh said with warm smile

"YAY! We are going to be such good friends! Do you promise that you will never leave me? I wouldn't want to be abandoned by my first human friend would I?" Ahri yelled, overjoyed that she had made her first human friend.

"I promise on my honour that I will never leave you so long as I am alive Ahri. As you are my first friend on this planet then you can rest assured that my word means something." He said with a smile as the childish woman attempted to embrace him only to realise she could not reach around his armour even though he was still kneeling in front of her.

"Hey since you are my friend don't you think that I should see you without all that armour on?" Ahri said, still smiling widely.

"Well okay then. Just step back and watch." He said as he stood up and put his helmet on.

As Ahri stepped back she saw all of Zoh's armour expand out in all directions, suspending the man in the middle in mid-air. As Zoh began to fall to the ground all the armour dissipated into the air from the feet upwards. Once Zoh was completely open to the elements Ahri looked at him and noticed he was about the same height as her and had muscles which looked as if they did not come from extensive work-outs, but instead came from working at something like a blacksmiths for a few years.

They both took a step closer and Zoh put his hand out for her to shake but was met with a hug from Ahri which threw him of balance for a moment.

"Uh Ahri. I don't know about the customs of this planet but where I come from friends don't hug unless it is a special occasion." Zoh said with an awkward smile on his face.

"I just became a human and you just got teleported to this planet, barely avoiding having your head chopped off. I would call that a special occasion."

"Well you got a point." As he said that Zoh finally returned to hug.

As they separated from the hug they both looked as each other and just as Zoh was about to speak up Ahri cut him off and said "I think we should probably get some sleep." As she motioned with her head towards the moon which was now making its way slowly up into the sky. Zoh simply nodded and said "We should at least get out of this place first. In case you had not noticed there is nothing but grass and tree's here."

"What's wrong with that" Ahri asked quizzically.

Zoh simply pointed towards a small town with an inn on the outskirts.

"Oh… How come I did not notice that before?" Ahri asked as she started to blush.

"Because you were so focused on listening out for me would be my guess." Zoh said, accompanied by a short laugh at Ahri's blush.

"Oh yeah. I was really enjoying the thought of making you embarrassed for following me." Ahri said as her face finally started to return to its natural colour.

"I'll admit that when I first approached you I was bright red under my helmet"

"But anyway, come on. We'll find some way to get money and then we can go to the inn."

"Not necessary. I found some on the mage before I ran off." Ahri said as she put her hands to her hips and smiled proudly.

"Well okay then, I guess we are going straight to the inn" Zoh said, still smiling but less brightly than before.

After a short walk they reached the village. Although Ahri did notice some people looking at her, only to turn their heads when she looked back, she simply continued walking with Zoh until it eventually became a bit too much for her.

"Hey Zoh why are people looking at me?" Ahri asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Beats me. Maybe it's the tails?" Zoh said while still looking forward at the inn which they were a few hundred feet from now.

"I don't like it. Can we hurry up to get inside?" Ahri asked as she began to hang onto Zoh's arm.

"Okay then. I'll speed up slowly so that we don't draw attention and you just keep holding on."

Once they were inside the inn they went straight to the owner and asked for a room. He only glanced at Ahri once before he let out a quiet huff and handed them the keys to the room.

As soon as they got to the room they instantly noticed the problem they would be having.

In unison they whispered "Only one bed…"

After a short silence they both looked at each other and eventually Zoh said "I guess I will be a gentleman and let you have the bed. I can sleep on the sof-" Before he could finish his sentence Ahri put her finger to his lips to make him stop talking.

"Listen Zoh: We are going to both sleep in the bed and we are going to treat it like a sleep-over. Thus we are going to stay up and tell scary stories until we both come up with bullshit reasons why we have to go to sleep. Okay?" Ahri said with the same authoritative voice she had used earlier.

"Okay Ahri. Okay." Zoh said with a deep sigh.

_Fifteen minutes later:_

Nothing in the room was moving and no sound could be heard.

_The next day:_

"Hey… Ahri?"

"Yes Zoh?"

"Why am I wrapped in your tails?"

"When I woke up you looked cold so I decided I would help."

"Well thank you… can you take your tails away. I need to go to the toilet."

"Ugh so much effort" Ahri whined as she finally pulled her tails back.

Just as Zoh was about to go into the bathroom Ahri called to him "By the way you stink so have a shower while you are in there." All she heard before the bathroom door slammed shut was an exaggerated sigh.

After they had both got ready to leave they left the inn and made a b-line for the nearest exit to town. Ahri was still getting looked at by more people than she was comfortable with.

Just as they were leaving the town they overheard two guards talking.

"Hey do you remember that new guy that joined a week ago. I can't quite recall his name."

"Oh yeah the young guy. Didn't they send him on patrol alone a few days ago."

"Yeah that's the guy. Well, turns out they found his body. From what they can tell he was killed by Noxian weaponry."

"But the battle line is still a few miles away! How can they be here already"

From that point Ahri and Zoh looked at each other and brought out a map that they had bought in town and from what they could tell they were going to have to find a port where they could travel to Piltover.

As soon as they were outside the eyesight of the town guards Zoh said a chant which put his armour back on.

"Do you really have to wear that stuff Zoh? It makes you look much more threatening than you are."

"We are going to the closest friendly port Ahri. That is to the south so if we want to get there by the end of today then we are going to be about a mile from the Noxian owned part of Ionia for the entire journey. I'm going to wear my armour." Zoh said with an uncharacteristically stern voice.

"Why are you so serious all of a sudden?" Ahri said, dis-heartened by his sudden change of mood.

"I want to be scary enough to make sure that no-one comes near us and tries to hurt you. I'm not losing my only friend after a day."

"You know I can fight too."

"Oh really? Why don't you show me what you can do." As he said that he noticed his lower leg was getting warmer. Looking down he noticed that his leg was on fire.

"Thank god you knew this armour was fire-resistant. That looks like it would really hurt."

Ahri stayed silent and just smiled as the fire put itself out.

"You didn't know did you?"

"I guessed."

"I can see that this is going to be a long journey to the league."

"And we are going to enjoy every minute of it." Added Ahri with her usual smile.

**This chapter is a bit longer than expected because I finished it at 00:15 (Points for dedication!)**

**But yeah I have already missed my targets that I set today. Clearly this series is doomed to always be a day late :L**

**Same things apply to this chapter as to the last. Please give some constructive feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3: First blood

**This chapter is gonna be the first to be written over multiple days so prepare for terribleness C:**

**Note number one: Gore be ahead!**

**But anyway another little note: Many questions can be made over the last chapter. It may seem like bad writing but it's all going to be explained in chapter 6-ish would be my guess. Honestly I don't plan this beforehand so yay for professionalism!**

**Note number two: first chapter with POV's (Point of views) so enjoy! (The first chapter does not count because there was only one character to have the POV of.**

**Another note (all these notes are really unnecessary!): Ahri is gonna be doing some mysterious stuff so get thy detective hats on people!**

**Finally. On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Distant storm**

_General POV:_

A few moments were spent with the two friends thinking of some way to break the eerie silence which had enveloped them.

Zoh was the first to strike up a conversation though it was clearly the only thing he could think of.

"Hey what did you mean when you said my armour makes me look threatening?"

"Well, it just has this menacing look to it. The crimson red is the main thing which makes me uncomfortable, although I could see why the fact you are about nine foot tall could make some people scared." Ahri said after a few moments of deep thought.

"Surely there are people with armour similar to this here. Are they feared?" Zoh asked while looking off into the distance.

"From the mages memory the only person with armour that is similar is a man called Mordekaiser and he is considered one of the most evil people around at the moment."

"Okay then how about I say that I will only use it when I get the feeling that we are in danger or-" before he could finish his sentence he put his arm to the side to signal Ahri to stop and he then slowly dropped to one knee as Ahri copied his movements.

"What is it?" Ahri whispered.

"There's a Noxian camp a few hundred metres our front. Look." He said, pointing forwards to the barely visible camp.

"Can't we just go around it?"

"No there are hills on either side so we would have to walk around them as well. If we do that then there is no chance we will get to the port by nightfall."

"Do we have to get to the port by today?"

"Yeah unless you want to sleep out tonight in nothing but that skimpy outfit." Zoh said with a chuckle.

"Or we could go to that tiny village and ask around for someone to let us stay in their house." Zoh said as he removed his helmet and looked at Ahri with an eyebrow raised.

"I think I would rather freeze than get those looks again. Also this outfit is not skimpy. Its tight fitting."

"Yeah, yeah keep telling yourself that and eventually you might believe it."

As Zoh turned his head forward again Ahri got up and stood in front of him before promptly slapping him hard in the face.

"Ahh. That kinda hurt!" Zoh said as he started rubbing his cheek with his gloved hand.

"Well you deserved it!" Ahri grumbled under her breath.

"Yeah but it was worth it" Zoh said as his usual smile returned to his face.

"Okay back on topic. I have thought up a plan." Zoh said as Ahri returned to her kneeling position to his side.

"I will take out the camp silently so that they don't raise the alarm and get help while you have the choice of staying here or going into the town and getting supplies."

As Ahri sighed she answered "As much as I hate the idea of getting stared at more I'm quite hungry so I guess I'm going to the town. How long do you think it will take to clear the camp?"

"About an hour."

"An hour!?"

"Well, yeah. I have to disable all of their communications and take out the lookouts all while being undetected. It's going to take a while." Zoh said as he put his helmet back on.

"Didn't you say that you have never killed people before? Are you sure you are okay with taking out an entire camp?" Ahri said with a concerned look.

After a short pause Zoh spoke up.

"It's obvious that I am going to kill someone at some point on our way to the league. I want to get it out of the way and clear up the emotions as soon as possible."

"Okay then. I'll head of to the town and you get to the camp. Meet back here when you're done." Ahri said as she got up and started walking off.

"Don't get into trouble!" Zoh shouted to Ahri who was now just about to get out of earshot.

_Ahri POV_

As I walked towards the town which was now only a few hundred feet away I decided I would take a look at the scenery. We had long since left the forest where me and Zoh first met. From there the entire journey was on open ground with hills and lakes dotted across the landscape. The town I was headed to was built around a river and has a small wall on all sides with a single gate guarded by what I assumed where Ionian soldiers. There was a small clear area in the middle with shops dotted on the sides of the open space. All the other space in the town was taken up by houses.

I am glad that Zoh had to take his time with the camp.

"I would hate if he found out what I am about to do." Ahri thought to herself as she got closer to the town gate.

I had worked out what the look on those people's eyes was when neither me nor Zoh had talked for a while.

It was lust. Something that I could use to my advantage.

As I entered the town I started to think up a plan for how I would steal an un-willing persons essence.

When I reached the town centre I remembered back to when I first became human. I received some strange orb from the mage which I had not had time to work out the uses of. Maybe I could use it to take people's essences forcefully.

I reached the town centre and continued thinking up a plan as I sat down on a bench near a small water fountain. I was so focused on making a plan that I failed to notice a man sit down next to me. I was brought out of my thoughts when he spoke up.

The game was on.

_Zoh POV_

"This is already starting to mess up." Zoh thought to himself as he looked up above him at the guard tower he had managed to sneak under.

"How do I even get myself in these situations?" He continued, struggling to keep down a sigh.

As I looked over to the rest of the camp I decided this may be a nice time to take in any details I had missed from afar.

The camp was made up of tents and had a barbed wire fence surrounding it on all sides. It was circular in shape but four guard towers with lookouts stationed twenty four seven at four points in the camp. There were about fifteen smaller tents and one big one which I assumed was for the commanding officer. The main problem I discovered was a large bell in the middle. As it was still mid-day a good amount of the soldiers would be out on patrol or eating. Soon I worked out that if I could take out the officer's tent then maybe I could disable any communication equipment they had.

From where I was the officer's tent was about four metre's away. Between me and it stood three tents which I was pretty sure were empty as I saw no movement inside any of them.

I started to make my way to the officer's tent when I saw the guard in the tower look the other way. I had to use the tents for cover as I was still wearing my armour so I stood at nine foot which made sneaking in the open nigh on impossible. As I got to the first tent I jumped inside to be met by a soldier sleeping. He began to stir from the small amount of noise I had created but before he could wake up I brought out my axe and swung it down at his head. It made near no noise as I pulled my axe away seeing that I had severed the man's head clean off.

I looked down to see my hands covered in the man's blood and I desperately tried to wipe it off on the tent's floor before I had a panic attack. I couldn't stand the thought of killing a man in his sleep. What had he done? What if he had only just joined the army? What about his family?

Before I completely lost my mind I though back to Ahri. I couldn't go insane on her. I had to be strong for my only friend.

Once I had finally cleared my mind I snuck out of the tent and made my way to the next one which was thankfully empty. I left that tent and avoided the last one as the officer's tent was mere feet away and I didn't want to test my luck for a third time.

As I walked into the officer's tent I saw that in the middle of the tent there was a large table with a map of the area and a large sword. I looked around the tent and saw the bed at the end of it and saw what I assumed was an officer who was looking in the other direction. Before I could try to find cover he spoke up.

"What is it soldier?" the man said in a monotone voice.

I frantically pulled of my helmet so that it did not muffle my voice before I spoke up in an impersonation of the officer's accent.

"I was, uhh just coming to, uhh tell you that a….patrol, just came in and they are uhh, all just fine."

"Thank you soldier. Please go and tell the patrol leader to come in and I will debrief him." He said in the same monotone voice as before.

I had to find some reason to get closer to him so that I could kill him without a struggle.

"Sir you seem to be a bit… I don't know, depressed." I said as I started to walk up to him. He was at the other side of the tent so I had about 2 metre's to walk.

"Well to be honest to you soldier I am starting to worry about our communication equipment. High command made us give it to that damn Du Couteau assassin. How important can her target be in this area that she has to take such vital equipment from a borderline camp?" he said as his voice switched to more annoyance than anything.

I was only a few feet away by now so spoke up as I put my helmet back on.

"You have no idea how perfect that is for me."

"Huh?" was all he said as my axe came crashing down onto him.

_Ahri POV_

"This is a nice house." I said in the seductive voice I had been using since I began talking to the man.

"Thanks. Do you want anything? A drink, food, anything?" the man said, trying to be a gentleman.

"Some water would be nice." I said as I looked at him with the cutest smile I could muster.

"I'll be right back." He said with a genuine smile which made these odd feelings I had been getting since I started talking to him back at the fountain.

As he turned away I created the orb and sent it flying towards him as fast and hard as I could make it go.

The orb crashed into his back with incredible force which knocked him to the ground. All I could do was watch as the life in him was sucked out and the orb seemed to glow. As the orb returned to me I could feel the incredible craving I had been feeling all day begin to fade away, only to be replaced by a feeling I had not experienced before. I guessed that this was regret and it did not feel very good.

I pushed that out of my mind and left the man's house as I began on my way back to where I and Zoh agreed to meet up. As I walked by the shops in the centre I remembered that my excuse for coming to town was being hungry so I went into a shop and bought some food. As I left the shop I got this odd feeling that I was being watched. I looked around the centre and towards the rooftops and when I saw nothing I just shrugged it off. As I walked towards the exit I thought about what Zoh would be doing right now…

_Zoh POV_

I stared at the last soldier alive in the camp with my axe raised high in the air with the blood of over twenty of his comrades covering every inch of the huge blade.

"Remember this moment in whatever afterlife you are going to!" I shouted at the man trembling in front of me as I finally bought my axe down on his head splitting the man right down the middle.

_Five minutes earlier_

I looked down at the body of the officer in front of me. Before the same thoughts as before came back I shook my head and turned around to leave the tent. On my way I smelled something so vile that I nearly puked instantly. I turned to my right to see a few boxes labelled "Created by Singed".

I walked over to the box with a hand covering my mouth grill.

As I opened the box I looked at something which I despised with such passion even the sight of it made me slam the ground in anger.

I stepped out of the officer's tent and walked straight to the group of soldiers surrounding a fire in the middle of the camp.

As the soldiers bought up their heads from the food they had on plates in front of them they were met by my axe butchering every living thing I saw. I was in a total blood-rage and soon I had cleared all the soldiers around the fire and as I looked around I saw that the rest of the soldiers in the camp had surrounded me.

I smirked as I went to work.

_Present time_

As I walked back to the meet-up point I finally let my thoughts slip back to what had happened back at the camp. I had looked into a box filled with chemical weapons and from that point on it was all just a red haze. The next thing I knew I was looking at almost thirty dead bodies splayed across the grass in the camp's main area.

On my way back to the meet-up point I got a feeling like I was being watched. I looked around but it only made me more paranoid because every time I looked somewhere I would see some movement but never see an actual person. I made sure that all my armour was tightly secured out of fear until eventually I got to the meet-up point and saw Ahri sitting down with a smile on her face.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked as I sat down next to her and took my helmet off despite the fact I still felt like I was being watched.

"Oh nothing it just feels good to have had some food and see that you're okay." Ahri said with the un-wavering smile.

"Yeah sure. That's why." I said sarcastically.

"Am I not allowed to care about my friend?" Ahri grumbled as her smile dropped into a frown.

"Nope." I said with a playful smile.

"You're awful." Ahri said with a sigh.

"Yeah I know. Come on, we should get back on track." I said as started walking.

As we walked past the completely silent camp Ahri looked in to the centre of it and I expected her to turn to me in disgust but as she looked at me she simply raised an eyebrow and I knew what she wanted me to say.

"I couldn't tell you if I wanted to." I said as I looked down at the ground in front of me.

"Zoh take the armour off."

"But what if-"

"Take. The. Armour. off."

"Okay Ahri. Fine."

As the armour dissipated away she walked up to me and simply hugged me. After a short time she released me and we continued walking. Not a word was shared until about fifteen minutes later when I put my armour back on and said.

In front of us stood a massive forest with a top layer of trees which made the undergrowth completely dark apart from where the path was which was thankfully clear of trees and plants.

"We are going to have to go through that forest. On the other side is the port."

"I don't like the place. Just looking at it sends shivers down my spine." Ahri said with a worried look on her face.

"It will take us the rest of the day to get through it or five to go around it." I said as I looked over to her.

"I would sooner take my chances in the shadow isles." Ahri groaned.

"Unfortunately we don't need to go through the shadow isles to get to the league." I said sarcastically.

"Okay then let's just get through it quickly or I may set you on fire again." Ahri said with a smirk.

"Oh no please don't do it, oh no oh god it hurt so much through my fire-resistant armour, oh god!" I said over-dramatically.

As I chuckled at my own joke I felt my back start to warm up.

"Ok I'm sorry just please don't burn the banner!" I pleaded as I tried to remove the banner before it caught fire.

As I felt my back start to cool down again I stop trying to remove the banner and heard Ahri laughing next to me.

"Come on we're just wasting time now." I said with a sigh.

"Okay let's go."

As we walked into the forest I got the feeling I was being watched again. I shrugged it off as just a part of the forest and continued walking. It had to stop eventually…

_Ten minutes later_

SMACK

"Wha…" I said as I looked over to Ahri who was lying on the ground unconscious.

As I walked over to Ahri I stood over her and gave her a nudge with my foot. When she did not react I came to the conclusion that she was not just joking.

I pulled out my axe and got ready for a fight with whatever had knocked out Ahri. While I was looking up the trail I felt something ping off the armour in my back and turned to see a woman dressed in green clothing with a small weapon in one hand flying towards me with one foot extended in front of me. As she impacted against my helmet she fell back to the ground and I simply looked at her and said.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked trying to be polite despite her trying to throw something very sharp at my back.

"There is nothing a demon like you can help me with."

"Well that's just plain rude. Maybe I could help you up?"

As I extended my hand for her to pick up I once again felt something hit my back and turned to see a small squirrel like thing running towards me throwing tiny shurikens at me which simply pinged off my armour.

"Are you bandits or something? Because if so you must be struggling a lot." I said sarcastically and laughed quite loudly.

"Why don't you fight us evenly without the armour?" I heard from behind me and as I turned I saw that the woman was now standing in a defensive position with both of the weapons in her hands now.

"That wouldn't be fair there is two of you"

"Make that three." I heard come from my side as I once again turned to see a man in blue armour with two swords.

"If you're looking for money I have none and all this stuff has no worth so you might as well piss off." I said as I looked between all three who we're now circling around me.

"We only seek to balance you and your friend over there." The man in blue said who I assumed was their leader.

"As you can see I am standing up just find on my own so no balance needed here." I said as I smiled even though I knew they could not see it behind my helmet.

As I said that I began to feel many, many things ping of my armour as I looked around to see all of them attacking me from all sides, presumably looking for weaknesses in my armour.

After a while they all halted when the man in blue said something which I could not quite hear.

"I believe that I have miss-judged you." The man in blue said to me as he put his swords in two sheathes on his back.

"How so?"

"I originally believed that you were a demon because of the imbalance in you and your other-worldly armour. But it seems that your imbalance lies in your emotions. They appear as if they are not your own emotions. I see no way that we could help you with correcting this. I apologise for what we have done."

"But Shen we could rid it of all emotions by killing it."

"Enough Akali. We shall return to the temple and atone for our mistake. That is my decision."

"Well it was nice meeting you Shen, Akali and uhh little squirrel thing…" I said as I pulled my helmet off seeing that I was no longer in danger.

"I'm not a squirrel thing!"

"Okay then, hamster thing." I said as I smiled mischievously at it.

"I'm a yordle and my name is Kennen!" it said with more emotion than the other two people had between them.

"Come on Kennen we must go." Shen said as he signalled the two others to follow.

And as soon as that was said they all disappeared back into the treeline.

"Ugh… what happened?" I heard Ahri say from behind me.

"Well we got attacked by some people and a 'Yordle'. They attacked me for a while and then just stopped and said I was imbalanced."

"Are you on drugs Zoh?" Ahri said in a slightly joking tone.

"I don't know anymore. I just don't know."

I walked over to Ahri who was still sitting on the floor patting away the dirt on her back and tails and held out my hand to help her up. She took it and bumped into me as I pulled her up and just looked in my eyes for a few seconds before taking a step back.

"I won't deny the awkwardness of that situation." I said as I tried to put on a smile and mostly failed.

"Let's just get out of this place and to the port." Ahri said as if she had just failed at something important.

"Yeah I can see where the forest ends up ahead."

After a few more minutes walking in silence we reached the end of the forest and saw the port at the bottom of a small hill we were standing on top of.

Just as we started walking down the hill towards the port Ahri glanced over to me for less than a second and then took another look before saying.

"Uhh Zoh… you're wearing your armour. And a child is looking at you." Ahri whispered

I glanced over to my right to see a small girl staring at me from half way up the small hill. Before I could do anything she screamed and ran down the hill towards a guard tower.

"Well, bugger."

**Long ass chapter so ENJOY!**

**Same request as always constructive criticism etc. etc. etc.**


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble at sea

**Another chapter as an early Christmas present (If it gets released when I tell it to)**

**Hints at future events inside so keep your eye's peeled (not in the "AGH MY EYES WHY DID I PEEL THEM WITH THIS CARROT PEELER" way)**

**Anyways enjoy as much as it is possible to enjoy reading stuff like this…. Yeah….**

**Chapter 4: Trouble at sea**

_Ahri POV_

"Okay then maybe we can just go back into the forest, you take your armour off and then we can come back and tell them that we saw an armoured man running into the forest or something."

"No that won't work now. They have seen you with me."

"Well even so we should go back to the forest because some very angry looking soldiers are running at us from that guard tower."

"Ehh, could be a good idea."

With that we ran to the forest and soon lost the guards who stopped at the edge of the forest out of fear of what lay inside.

From where we were laying I could see that the guards had left so I signalled for Zoh to stand up while I did the same.

As he began taking his armour off I sighed and spoke to him in a slightly hushed tone.

"We really need to make your armour less threatening. Or at the very least let the guards know that we are friendly."

"Well I have no idea how we are even supposed to make my armour less threatening. From my point of view it is friendly looking." Zoh spoke as he stepped out of his quickly disappearing armour.

"Is red and grey a friendly looking colour back on your planet?"

"Yes."

"Well here on Valoran it is quite menacing. Colours like blue and green are much more inviting." I explained hoping that he would not come up with a stupid retort.

"How about we work this out later. For now we should think up some way of getting into the port without getting attacked by the Ionian's."

After a few minutes of planning we came up with the idea that we Zoh could go up to the tower and report a sighting of "a man in large armour" while I snuck around behind the guard tower and get into town. From there we would meet up and get on a boat once we were both in the town. We would have to do it at night so that I could sneak around the tower more effectively.

_Around five hours later (20:00):_

The sun was already under the horizon and the moon was beginning its ascent to the top of the night sky.

I watched as Zoh walked as casually as possible up to the guard tower on the outskirts of the port. When he reached the bottom of the wooden tower one of the guards came down and soon they were in what looked like an engaging conversation so I took that as a signal for me to start moving. I got as low to the ground as I could while standing up. I walked out of the forest and circled around behind the tower. To keep out of the sight of the nearby houses I had to stay in the shadow of the tower. As I walked behind the tower I overheard the conversation that Zoh was having with the soldier.

"I had the same problem with my dog actually. Little arsehole tried to take my dinner while I was talking with a friend." Was all I heard from the guard before I made my way to the port.

"Not what we planned but it seemed to work" I thought to myself as I walked through the un-guarded gate and into the town. As soon as I entered I was greeted by a smell so terrible that I nearly passed out right then and there. I realised that it was coming from a nearby restaurant and at that moment I decided that I could wait a little while longer before I got food.

After a few minutes of waiting by the gate Zoh walked through and when he noticed me smiled and said.

"I just got us on a boat that is headed for Piltover. It leaves in a few minutes so we better get going."

"Not even a hello Ahri, good job sneaking by the guard tower."

"It wasn't really that great considering they saw you." He said as a smirk spread across his face.

"If that was so we would be in jail or worse by now."

"Apparently the little girl never saw you and neither did the guards who chased us so when they saw you now they just thought you were just acting childish so they let you go on with your business."

I sighed and said "let's just get on that boat so that I can get out of this country and to somewhere more exciting."

As we walked through the streets towards the sea I wondered if Zoh was worth all the effort I was putting in to this…

_Zoh POV_

As we boarded the boat I noticed that Ahri seemed to be very distracted from the world around her. I decided it was best to let her be with her thoughts.

We walked to the front of the boat as it set off and I took the time as a chance to take a final look at Ionia. From where I was I could see the small town which looked almost dead at this time of night. Behind the small town stood the dense forest perched atop a small hill. On one side of the forest stood a mountain range with snow-topped peaks and on the other was a river that seemed completely still with the reflection of the crescent moon hovering on its surface.

The boat we were on was an averagely sized tourist ship. It was made of wood and had a set of large sails. The deck of the boat was already clear as everyone was presumably already asleep in their rooms. We had only got onto the boat because the captain was the brother of the guard I had befriended back at the tower. There was an empty room so we had been offered it. It was then that I heard Ahri speak up next to me.

"Hey Zoh do you think I am attractive?"

"Well I don't think that is something that friends talk about Ahri"

"Just answer the question Zoh."

"When I first saw you I considered you to be very attractive in the physical way. But now I see that you have an attractive personality as well and that is much more important to me. I know that one day you will find someone who sees you in the same way and you can be happy with them." I replied very matter-of-a-factually.

"Why can't you be that person?" Ahri said in a very slightly seductive way.

"Because I want to be your friend over everything else and I will never let anything get in the way of that." I said trying to end the conversation before it went any further.

"We can be friends and do other things." She said as she pulled me to look at her in her eyes.

Before I could say or do anything she pulled me into a kiss. My eyes shot wide open and I knew that I could not pull away and make her feel un-wanted but I could not return the kiss either and get her hopes up. I would have to wait it out and try to explain my feelings to her later.

When we finally separated she looked at me and I simply said.

"You make it very hard to be a friend without benefits Ahri."

"I try my hardest." She said with a smile.

"I would say that we have spent enough time up here. Let's go check out the room."

As we walked down below the decks the shoreline of Ionia slowly fell out of view.

_Ahri POV_

When we reached the room Zoh opened the door and as we walked in we were once again greeted by the sight of a single bed.

"This is going to become a regular thing isn't it." Zoh said as I jumped onto the bed and enjoyed the softness for a few brief moments.

"I hope so. You are really warm and it makes sleep just that little bit better." I said as I sat up and signalled for him to sit next to me on the bed.

"Please don't try anything." Zoh said as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"Oh just shut up and get into bed silly. I wouldn't try anything on the day we shared our first kiss." I said with a smirk.

"Ahri I met you yesterday and today we kissed. Doesn't that say to you that this is moving way too quickly?" Zoh said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"What it tells me is that we work well enough together that we can move this quickly. Plus it is only a kiss it's not serious."

"Well it was my first time so it was serious to me."

After he said that I looked at him for a while until I said.

"It was my first time as well. And I chose to share it with you."

"That means a lot more to me than you think it does Ahri. Just knowing that you care about me to the extent where you would willingly let me be your first kiss is an incredible honour to me, despite how awkward it felt at the time." Zoh said as a smile finally made its way onto his face.

"I'm glad that I was your first kiss as well. Even if it may have not been a choice." I said as I laid back and spread my arms across the bed.

"You know I'm going to be sleeping in this bed too. So some room would be nice."

After that we both lay down in the bed and eventually got to sleep despite the sound of the waves crashing into the boat.

_08:00 the next day_

I woke up to see Zoh sleeping calmly in front of me. He was facing towards me with a small smile. I had never expected this to be so easy.

Instead of dwelling on my own professionalism I decided to get on with my day. We would be spending another day at sea before we reached Piltover so me and Zoh would have to find something to do.

I got up from bed carefully so that Zoh did not wake up and went to the bathroom. While in the shower I heard him wake up so it seemed like a good idea to tease him some more so I got out of the shower and covered myself in only a towel. I walked out of the bath and as he turned to look at me his face turned bright red and he looked in every possible direction but mine.

"Ahri it would be nice if you put some clothes on. You're making me quite uncomfortable." He said after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh come on don't say you're not enjoying this." I said as I walked right up behind him.

"I never said that, I said you're making me uncomfortable."

"Oh don't be so dull I was just teasing you."

I walked around so that I was in front of him and I pulled his chin up so that he was looking at me.

"Expect a lot of this today. It's just about the only fun thing I can think of to do on this boat."

"Will you at least not do it in public? I would rather not attract too much attention."

"No promises." I said with a smile as I let his chin go and went back to the bathroom to get changed.

Today was going to be fun.

**Slightly shorter but heck to it it's Christmas Eve when I'm writing this so I have an excuse.**

**So… uhh… bye…**


	5. Chapter 5 Friendly territory

**I hope you all had a lovely Christmas C:**

**But getting on with the usual notes and things…**

**Note ONE (dramaticness up ahead!): These next few chapters are going to be a bit less specific about every moment because there is a lot of distance from the southern end of Ionia to the Institute of war so only really important stuff will be written of in detail.**

**Note TWO(!): For those wondering the summary is still correct. This is still not a romance but I will say no more because it's a plot point so no spoilers (This part of the story is planned unlike the rest).**

**Note THREE( and another !): only a lil bit of boat and Piltover stuff because other things are more interesting and Piltover is gonna be used later (more spoilers) so I don't want to use it too much now.**

**Chapter 5: Friendly territory**

_Zoh POV_

It was times like these where I had to wonder if I was really a man. On the other side of the table was the sexiest woman alive looking down at a menu giving me a clear view of the everything a true man loves and all I can do is look across at the rest of the empty dining room. Whenever I did find myself looking over at Ahri she would give me a look that says she knew I was trying to not look and failing miserably.

For god sake she had been looking at the menu for so long you would think that she was doing it just to give me that view. Thankfully a few minutes later the waiter came along and Ahri was forced to sit up and speak.

_Thirty minutes later (19:40):_

As we walked into our room I sat down on the bed and glared at Ahri for a few seconds before saying.

"I hate you so much right now Ahri."

"Aww why would you hate me after we had such a nice time at dinner?"

"The entire time you made it impossible to not look at your chest. Do you have any idea how stupid I must have looked to the waiter?"

"I did say I would be teasing you all day."

I simply sighed as my head fell into my hands.

"Will it make you cheer up if I promise I won't do it in Piltover?" Ahri said in a jokingly-sympathetic voice as she sat down next to me.

"Yes but we both know that you're not going to do that just to cheer me up."

"How would you know? You have only known me for a few days. Maybe a please would help."

At that point I looked at Ahri and she looked back. After a few moments I gave up and mumbled something that resembled 'please'.

"I'm going to need you to put more effort in than that."

"Ahri will you please not make it seem like we are a couple while we are in Piltover."

"Okay then Zoh. I think I have had my fun so I promise I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable in Piltover." Ahri said as I looked over to her to see a mischievous smile spread wide across her face.

"You're going to find some way around this aren't you?"

"I'm sure I'll work out something. Now go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be even more fun than today."

_The next day (08:00):_

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that Ahri's tails were once again holding me in position. The second thing I noticed was that Ahri herself was snuggled up against me. "She really is doing as much as she can while we are not in Piltover." I thought to myself as I tried to squirm out of Ahri's tails with little success.

This was going to take a while.

_Ahri POV_

Any other person would have burst out laughing at the show happening right behind me. A grown man struggling desperately to get out of the grip of nine furry, white tails. Eventually I would have to let him out but I wanted to think of something witty to say or at least something that would annoy him.

After a few more minutes of hilarity I decided I would turn it up a bit. I released him from my tails but turned around and held his head on my chest while still pretending to be asleep. Even though I could not see his face I felt it get warmer and I knew he was blushing even though he thought I was asleep.

"Hey Ahri. Hey. Wake up."

Now was the perfect time to have some more fun.

Just as Zoh was about to escape from my grasp I opened my eyes and looked straight at him with a quizzical look. The moment he released himself his eyes met mine and his face turned an even brighter shade of red.

"You know if you want to do stuff like that then we would need to be more than friends." I said as my face turned as blank as I could make it.

"No, I uh, you, well… while you were asleep you wrapped your arms around my head and pulled me and so it was not really me it was you and well, yeah." Zoh said while getting up and backing away into the door as I held my head up with my hand.

"So you're telling me that you, a soldier with muscles covering everything but your head, couldn't overpower me, a person who has never been in combat and has only been human for a few days?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh yeah well about that-" and with that he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Oh yes and one more thing Zoh."

"What?"

"I have been awake for about thirty minutes now."

_An hour later (09:30):_

"So that's Piltover then." I said as I glanced over to Zoh who was stepping of the ship.

"Yeah I would hope so."

"To be honest I don't want to stay here long."

"Why not? It's really nice."

"There's the small issue of a lady in a purple hat aiming a huge rifle at us."

"Why would she be doing that?"

"Well I would imagine it's the same reason you are currently leaning to the right ever so slightly."

The look on Zoh's face was priceless as he realised his axe was strapped to his side.

"Okay well that's a small issue. Just the technology used to remove my suit being broken I guess."

"Okay miss, uh, hat lady, can you stop pointing that gun at us he's putting the axe away." I said as I signalled for Zoh to hurry up.

"The axe won't disappear. I think I broke it at some point."

"Both of you be quiet! Put the axe on the ground and kick it over to me. I will then escort you to the police station and we can get this sorted out." The hat lady shouted despite being mere metres away.

"This is probably some sort of karma. What for I don't know." Zoh said to me as he kicked his axe over to the hat lady.

As we walked I looked around and realised that Piltover was a really strange city. Every building was tall and had technology all over. Above us giant balloons floated through the air and the middle of the city was dominated by huge skyscrapers which dwarfed the mountains to the south-west of the city. Beside me Zoh was tinkering with a small device with a small screwdriver.

I was pulled out of my observation by a harsh shove against my back which I realised had to have come from the hat lady.

"That was very rude miss hat lady." I said while still looking forwards down the street.

"My name is sheriff Caitlyn and I don't have to take lessons about manners from criminals."

"And I am a criminal how?"

"You and buddy boy here brought an axe into Piltover. That makes you a criminal."

"Everyone has weapons on this damn planet. Why is he not allowed to have his?"

"Not in Piltover they don't. I have made sure of that."

While we were arguing I saw Zoh's face light up as he put the screwdriver in his pocket.

"Aha! Fixed it!"

Before Caitlyn could speak up the axe dissipated away from her grip.

"What did you do?" she shouted as Zoh gave a small chuckle.

"I fixed my device!" Zoh shouted with a smile on his face.

"What device? Speak now before I blow your head off!" Caitlyn shouted in an impatient tone.

"That's a stupid question considering you just saw what it did and you saw me tinkering with it for the last few minutes. Honestly surprised you didn't think it was a bomb."

"Give it here now." She said as she slowly calmed down.

"Hold on a second I'll just get it."

Zoh gave the device over to Caitlyn but just as it began leaving his hand he activated it and within a few seconds he was back in his armour.

"Suddenly I'm not afraid of that rifle of yours-" Zoh said but he was cut off by the sound of a rifle being fired multiple times at his helmet.

Before Caitlyn could fire her rifle any more the sound of gas being released came from behind me and Zoh. When we turned we were greeted by the sight of a pink haired lady with two large gloves on her hands.

"This feels very familiar. Probably not for you though because you were knocked out at the time."

"Ugh come on let's get out of here Zoh. Hopefully there won't be a third one like there apparently was last time."

"Yeah I don't think these two lovely ladies pose much of a threat. Also I would like to say that I was not lying about the ninja's."

Before we could walk away Zoh was knocked off his feet and into the air before being punched back down into the ground by the pink haired lady.

"The name is Vi and I'm going to bring you scumbags in!"

"Oh god the Caitlyn's accent is so much nicer than yours. And she is so much more polite." I said in a vague attempt to irritate her.

"That could have really hurt if I wasn't wearing my armour you know. Really nasty." Zoh said as he threw the Vi to the side and got up.

"Looks like we're going to have to fight then!" Vi shouted as she once again charged at Zoh.

Just before she reached Zoh he pulled out his axe and hit her with the blunt side of it, knocking her to the side. As he brought his axe back to him Vi smashed him in the side with one of her gloves which sent him tumbling sideways. Zoh pulled himself back up and punched Vi in the stomach which winded her briefly before he brought his boot round which connected with her head and knocked her out. He turned his attention to Caitlyn who shot him multiple times before he got to her and knocked her over the head with the handle of his axe.

By now a crowd was gathering despite how early it was. I shouted over to Zoh.

"We should get moving before they wake up."

"Let's head to those mountains."

_One hour later (11:00):_

_Zoh POV_

After a few hours of running we had reached the western-most outskirts of Piltover. We decided that the two police officers had probably given up by now so we could walk the rest of the way. The area we were in was the polar opposite of the area where the fight had happened. While the other area was covered in technology and had tall buildings this place was more like what we had seen in Ionia. The buildings were small and the level of technology was quite average.

We could see the exit to Piltover and I finally let my thoughts drift off to other things, confident in our escape from the police forces.

"Stop, in the name of the law!" I heard from behind us as we both turned to see a man with a huge hammer.

"How many people am I going to have to knock out? Ugh!" I said to no-one in particular.

"I'm Jayce. And it's you who is going to be knocked out."

Just as I brought out my axe I saw his attention turn to Ahri who was to my right.

"Well hello miss?"

"My name is Ahri." She said with a giggle.

"Well miss Ahri, I don't think I could live with myself if I locked away such a beauty." Jayce said as he lowered his hammer and walked towards Ahri who also walked towards him.

Before they could reach each other I walked up so that I was to the right of Ahri.

"I don't have time for this." Was all I said before I smacked Jayce over the head with the blunt side of my axe.

"What was that for?" Ahri shouted at me with what seemed like genuine annoyance.

"I thought you were distracting him so that I could knock him out."

"Well I was actually going to have a conversation with him. Maybe he could have been my friend."

"I am not going to apologise. It feels really good to knock people out. For me it's the noise of the axe hitting their head. Gives me chills." I said, giving her a devious smile.

"What the hell happene-" Jayce said before being knocked in the head, again, by Zoh.

"Zoh!" Ahri shouted.

_Two hours later (13:00):_

We both looked up in union and took a moment to take in the problem ahead of us. We were at the bottom of a mountain range which was taller than we could bear to imagine. Looking to the sides revealed that the mountain range didn't seem to end. The only point where it appeared to stop was where it disappeared below the curvature of the planet. The tops of the mountains were covered by a cloud layer but it was clear they went far beyond the clouds.

"I would consider this a problem. How about you?" I asked Ahri. All I got in response was a glare before she once again returned her attention to the mountains a few metres in front of her.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Looking to my left I saw a small ravine in the mountain range so I gave Ahri a nudge and pointed to it.

"I hate that idea even more than climbing it." Ahri said.

"Why?"

"That ravine is literally dripping in blood."

I glanced back at the ravine and saw blood covering most of the walls.

"Ah well… how bad could it be?" I said knowing fully well how bad it could be.

"Let's be honest Zoh, there is probably something that will try to kill us in ways that I am struggling to imagine."

"The only other option is going up the mountain and we both know that what you are wearing is rather, well… revealing."

"Yeah you got a point there. Seems that we are going for the ravine option."

"Normally I would say yay but I don't think right now is the best of times for that."

We approached the ravine and when we got to a point where we could see through it we were both surprised to see that it was empty and it appeared to lead right to the other side of the mountains. I looked at Ahri and hesitantly nodded and we both began walking slowly at first but eventually got up to normal speed.

"You know this isn't too bad. Maybe the blood was some sort of trick?" I said to Ahri.

"Almost definitely not but it's too late now."

"You seem moody Ahri. What did I do?"

"Well apart from knocking out someone who could have become my friend you have done nothing really."

"Ok, ok, ok. Ahri, I am sorry for knocking out the hammer guy, uh, Jayce I think."

"I guess I'll have to forgive you some time so might as well be now. Apology accepted. But please for the love of god don't go around knocking out people from now on."

After a few more minutes of walking we both heard something coming from ahead of us and we stopped dead in our tracks. I signalled for Ahri to get down and I did the same. We began walking slowly forward. We heard the noise again but it seemed much closer this time. From what I could tell it sounded like someone laughing hysterically. I walked forward a bit more and saw an out-cropping in the ravine. As the out-cropping came into view I saw what looked like a clown laughing at some jack-in-the-boxes.

"Uh, hi. My name is Zoh. What are you doing?"

The clown simply continued laughing at the boxes and I raised an eyebrow. Just as I was about to speak up again I felt something ping of the armour on my back. I turned to see an identical clown smiling and looking at me with two knives in his hands.

"Hi. Is that your brother or something? I think he may have a problem."

"Hello, I'm Shaco. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now die! Ahahahh!"

Once he finished his sentence he started stabbing at my armour frantically. I looked over to Ahri and asked.

"Can I knock this guy out?"

"Go ahead."

Smack

"Let's go. I think this guy needs some alone time. And his brother over there. Well. I don't know what to do with him."

Ahri gave a nod and we began walking again.

_Three hours later (14:30):_

_Ahri POV_

It had been a while since we left the ravine and it was now a straight line to get to the institute of war according to the map. We were now approaching a small town and I was getting the same urge I got back in Ionia. This time would be more difficult because now there was no reason for Zoh to go away for a while. Then I came to me that maybe I had done enough to make him stay back if I asked.

We got a few hundred feet from the town and Zoh removed his armour. Now was the best chance I would get.

"Zoh I need to ask you a favour."

"What is it Ahri?"

"I want you to stay right here while I go into the town, and I want you to not move until I come back and tell you too."

"That's a bit odd-"

Before he could refuse I jumped at him and kissed him. He was startled at first but like last time he eventually accepted it.

After a while I pulled away and held him close to me. After a few moments he spoke up.

"Well I guess I could stay here for a while."

"Thanks Zoh. I'll be back in a little while."

_An hour later (15:30)_

I saw Zoh sitting down by a fire and I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"How was your visit to the town?"

"Oh it was, uh, fine. Just fine."

"You don't seem so sure of that yourself."

"I just want to get going."

"Okay then, let's go."

We got up and Zoh put out the fire. We started walking in the general direction of the institute of war. Every once in a while Zoh would try to spark up a conversation but I would end it quickly. I just wanted to be with my thoughts.

Last time had been so easy. I had barely felt anything and when I did I repressed it so easily. Now I couldn't take my mind off of it. I couldn't shake the feeling of remorse and guilt. What if that man had a family? What would they do if they found out about what I had done? I tried to get the thoughts out of my head but it only made them worse. And then I thought about what I was doing with Zoh. I was making things so much more difficult for him and if what I planned from the start happened then it would be even worse for him. I looked over to him every once in a while to see him smiling and happily walking along. I decided then and there that I would give up that original plan and never think of it again.

We continued walking along for a few more hours with me stuck in deep thought of what I had done. I was finally pulled out of my thoughts when Zoh stopped dead and stared forward. I looked up from the ground to see an incomprehensibly huge, marble building. The building was as tall as it was wide and oozed magic. Me and Zoh both knew that this was what we were looking for.

"I better get ready. I want to make a grand entrance." Zoh said as his armour appeared back on.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Okay now I know something happened back in that town. Tell me right now Ahri."

"It will all be revealed when we get into the institute."

Zoh seemed to accept this and we walked towards the institute and when we reached the huge stone doors Zoh threw them open like they were paper. We walked into a huge open room with pillars along the sides. At the far end was an average sized door. The room was longer than it was wide. Openings in the wall lead to other huge rooms. Benches were dotted around with a variety of people in robes, monsters and what appeared to be normal human beings, although all of them seemed to have some distinct features.

The attention of everyone and everything turned to me and Zoh as we began walking forward towards the door at the end of the room. Every time I looked around I would see people staring at me in a way which made me fear for my life. I turned to Zoh for some comfort but he continued looking forward through his helmet.

We almost reached the door before a man in a robe walked in front of Zoh and bumped into him. Zoh stared at the man in a way I had not yet seen and put a hand on his axe. The man ran away as quickly as he could and we continued on. We were once again stopped by a woman in golden armour with two wings and a large sword in her hand.

"Whatever you are, know that you cannot treat a summoner like that. It is against the rules of the Institute of war and I will not let it happen again." She said as Zoh visibly tightened his grip on his holstered axe.

"I have met many people on my journey here. None so far have scared me in any way. Yet you would have me fear a man in a robe who can't even look in front of him and who does not have the decency to apologise when he bumps into someone. Don't get me wrong here I am a good guy but right now I one thing that I want to do and that one thing only. And that is to become a champion along with my friend Ahri here."

"So far you have given me no indication that you are a good person. But your point stands that you have given no me no good reason to believe you are a bad person either. So I shall let you pass."

With that we moved on and reached the door. We walked through to be greeted by a large room with three chairs raised high up from the ground. Atop the chairs sat three people in robes. Two men and one woman. The first to speak up was the woman.

"You, in the armour. Step forward. Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Zoh Kihn, a centurion from another world here to become a champion."

"What makes you think you are worthy of becoming a champion?" One of the males asked.

"Because I so far I have knocked out four people who I believe are champions from this place. Their names were Caitlyn, Vi, Jayce and Shaco. And as you can see, I am completely un-harmed. I have also killed about thirty Noxian soldiers in a single fight. All of this has happened in the past few days."

The second man spoke up. "Very well then. What about you miss? Why are you here?"

"My name is Ahri and well… I am here to confess to crimes I have committed."

"Wait what?" Zoh said as he took off his helmet and stared at me with a quizzical look.

"Over the past few days I have killed multiple times and I hate myself for doing this but… I used magic to charm you Zoh."

**Cliffhanger! Hahahahah!**

**This will probably be late but oh well I don't care that much to be honest.**

**Goodbye all**


	6. Chapter 6: Starting over

**At this point it seems better to assume that the release schedule for this stuff is Wednesday and Saturday (yay for timing).**

**Return of the notes!**

**Number 1: I have realised that maybe I have been leaving a little too much to the readers imagination so there's gonna be a lot more detailing of characters and environments (beginning now).**

**Number 2: Zoh is going to be a bit of an arsehole for a while but I imagine I'll put an end to it soon enough.**

**Chapter 6: Starting over**

_Zoh POV_

"What do you mean you 'charmed' me?"

"What I mean is I used magic to make you do what I wanted you to do. My original plan was to kill you for your life essence at some point but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm sorry Zoh."

As Ahri finished her sentence I released my axe from its holster and drew it. As I did this the light from the windows dimmed and the entire room was plunged into darkness. The only thing that broke the endless darkness was the dim glowing emanating from my axe. My entire existence was now focused solely on slaying Ahri where she stood.

"Please Zoh think about what you're doing! Don't do something that you will regret!" Ahri pleaded but it fell on deaf ears. The only noise that my mind could register was the sound of something in the back of my mind urging my hands forward.

The candles in the room attempted to burst to life but they could only illuminate a few inches around them.

My eyes adjusted quickly to the utter darkness permeating the room. Through my helmet I could see the vague outline which I recognised as my target. My axe shot to the air and dropped in the blink of an eye. I closed my eyes to take in the moment of redemption. The haze in my mind cleared as I heard the huge axe collide into what sounded like stone. I opened my eyes to see that I was now in a completely different room. I looked to see where my axe had struck to find it buried into the remains of a stone table. Upon looking around I saw that I was in a room similar to the room we had originally entered except for the considerably lower ceiling and scattered tables and benched. Atop the benches sat the same variety of people I had seen in the other room, all of whom were staring at me with one of three emotions: surprise, anger but most of all, fear.

Turning to my side in found a small man with golden hair and clothing akin to what cowboys would wear pointing a magical blue bow at my head.

"Put the axe down or I'll blow your head off!" he shouted in a voice laced with determination.

"Try it and find that you won't even have a head before you can fire that thing."

We stared each other down for a few moments before eventually I spoke up once more.

"Now point me to the lobby of this place before I destroy more than just that table."

The man made no movements but a woman sat behind him in the same robes as many others seemed to be wearing pointed to an opening in the wall which I could already see led to the same room as before.

"You just saved this boy's life." Were my parting words as I walked towards the exit.

Soon enough I was back in the lobby. To my right was the door where we had entered the building. On the left I found myself metres away from the door to the chamber where I expected to find Ahri. I started on my way to the room and I was soon at the door once again.

Upon entering the room I was greeted by the sight of Ahri standing in the centre with the summoners still sitting upon the high thrones. They all noticed I had entered at the same time and just as I was about to run at Ahri to finish what I had started I was once again disrupted, this time by a magical prison which halted my movement.

"You cannot prevent this from happening summoners! Let this happen now before she tricks more people into caring about her!" I shouted as I pounded against the prison.

"We understand that you have a desire to kill Ahri but we cannot allow it. You are both to become champions in the league. This means that from this point fourth you shall be physically incapable of harming one another outside the official league matches." The woman summoner announced above the noise of my axe crashing against the magical barrier.

"Zoh why are you so angry? Surely you understand that I had only just become a human so I had no idea that what I was doing was bad." Ahri pleaded.

"I am angry because I have only been betrayed once before and I let them live. I won't make that mistake again." I threatened as I continued to attack the barrier walls.

"Silence! It is clear to us now that you two will not be able to work effectively in a team should you ever be found on one. Thus the high council has decided that you will share a living space until you can resolve these issues. Dismissed." The man in the middle declared.

The magical prison faded but before I could put Ahri's invulnerability to the test I was restrained by two people. Looked back I saw the same woman in golden armour as before holding my right arm and a man in purple clothes and a hood concealing his glowing blue eyes holding my left.

"Come on, we are going to show you to your room." The woman proclaimed.

_An hour later (18:40):_

_Ahri POV_

I never expected Zoh to be so angry about what I had done and I had never expected them to make me a champion after what I had done. These thoughts only made me fear what lay behind the door in front of me more. Surely he was going to try to kill me even though he knows he can't. Unfortunately there is only one way to find out how he will react.

I opened the door slowly so that it made no noise and cautiously entered, making sure to keep my back to the wall. I was greeted by the sight of a large stone room adorned with a plain carpet and wooden beams in the corners. In the centre of the room was a small coffee table along with multiple chairs surrounding it and a sofa to one side. In the centre of each wall stood a door similar to the main door which presumably led to bedrooms. In the corners of the room candles burned brightly. The ceiling was dome shaped and made of glass, letting in what sunlight was left of the day.

Only once I was done observing my surroundings did I notice that the sound of metal scraping against rock was coming from the room to my right. I moved slowly to the door and upon opening it was greeted by the sight of Zoh without his armour sharpening his axe, looking straight at me.

"Upon reflection I have decided that I don't really want to kill you. However in return for this favour you are going to answer me a few questions. If you lie, and I will know, then I will find a way to get past this barrier they have put on you. I think we both know what comes after that." He commanded while his axe faded from existence.

"If it helps make us friends again then I will answer any questions you have."

"First and foremost, why did you continue to charm me when you clearly knew that it was wrong?"

"I didn't know it was wrong until we were at the doors to the institute so I waited until we were inside where I could tell you and the people in charge."

"Second, how many men did you kill on our journey?"

"One in the first town we visited, three in the second."

Zoh seemed slightly taken aback by this for a moment before he got up and walked over to me until he was a few feet away.

"Third and finally, what makes this life essence stuff important enough for you to kill people for it?"

"It is what made me human in the first place. I thought that maybe if I got enough of it I could become fully human instead of having these." I stated as i pointed towards my fox features.

"Okay then I think that's all I need or want to know. Now go to your own room. I don't want you trying to charm me again."

"Zoh we are going to have to solve these issues some time. The longer we wait the more difficult it's going to be and until we do we are stuck together."

"Ahri I am not going to forgive you for this until I am sure that I can trust you and my trust is not something you can get in what few hours are left in this day."

"Fine but I am going to keep trying until we are as good friends as we used to be." I insisted as I left the room.

I walked to the closest door and entered a small room with a glowing orb in the middle. The rest of the room was bare save for a window and a sofa like the one in the main room. Approaching the orb cautiously I placed my hand on it slowly. As I did this the orb burst into life and shot out a beam of light towards one of the bare walls opposite the sofa. The wall was then covered in the light until it displayed the image of a battlefield where ten or so people were having a fight near a dragon like creature.

Retracting my hand from the orb I whispered to myself.

"This must be one of the matches the league holds."

The orb then lowered itself so that when I sat on the sofa I got a clear view of the entire wall.

"At least it's something to do."

The game finished a short while after and so I decided that I may as well get some sleep. I stumbled out of the room and guessed that the last room was my bedroom. Pushing the door opened I saw that it was almost a mirror image of Zoh's room. Looking around I found that the bed was on the other side of the room to the door. I jumped onto it but got an eerie feeling that I was being watched. I turned so that I was lying on my back and looked around the room through weary eyes. I looked over to the window to see the outline of a man with glowing red eyes staring at me. I rubbed my eyes to get a better look only to find him already gone.

"I must be seeing things." I thought aloud.

"You're vision does not betray you." I heard from behind me.

Jumping out of bed I once again saw the red-eyed man. Getting a better look he was wearing a helmet which concealed all of his face. His body was covered by a metal chest plate. His arms and legs were also covered in metal. His back held two large shurikens and on his forearms were huge blades. Red strips of cloth were dotted around his body.

"Why are you in my room?" I shouted, hoping to intrigue Zoh enough for him to come and help.

"I am here because I choose to be here." The man declared.

"That's not a proper answer."

"Would you prefer that I say that I am here because I wanted to make sure that the new champions fear me as the old do?" The man threatened.

"A little magic trick and some big weapons aren't going to make me fear you."

As I finished my sentence the man stepped into a shadow behind a chest-of-drawers and abruptly disappeared. I glanced around the room before feeling something sharp poking my back.

"Do you fear me now?"

"If I say yes will you leave?"

I felt the blade retract from my back. I turned to see him once again gone before I heard from the now open window.

"My name is zed. Remember that Ahri."

Zed jumped out of the window but I heard nothing hit the ground below.

"Well that was quite something. I wonder how he knew my name." I pondered over the subject for a few seconds before coming to the conclusion that he had overheard a summoner or something and so I returned to my bed.

A few seconds passed before Zoh's voice came from outside the door.

"He was quite the interesting one now wasn't he."

With that I heard him walk back to his own room and close the door.

Good to know he cares a little bit.

_Zoh POV_

It was a difficult trying to say if today was good or bad. I got to the league and became a champion but I had also found out that my only friend had betrayed me. I had only known her for a few days now so losing her was not such a bad thing. That's probably why I decided to let her live.

My mind eventually landed on one thought and stuck with it. How did I let myself get charmed so easily?

I pondered over the thought until I could not keep my eyes open any longer. Just as I was about to drift off, my upper body shot up as I finally worked out how I had been charmed by Ahri's magic.

"It was the kiss! That's when it all started to go downhill." I gasped.

"I'll make a mental note not to let that happen again. Then she can't charm me."

_The next day (07:00):_

I was brought out of my deep sleep by the sound of a woman shouting next to my bed. Looking over I saw the same woman in golden armour as before.

"Wake up you have your judgement coming up in thirty minutes!"

"I wasn't told of this. And how the hell did you get in here?"

"I was told to get you ready and your door was unlocked so I let myself in."

"I would say that's rude but I'm not going to get into that argument right now. Where do I have to go?"

"You don't have to go anywhere. Just be ready in thirty minutes and you will be teleported to where you need to be."

"Uh ok then. Do you want to leave now?"

"I see no reason I should. What if you aren't motivated enough to get ready in time?"

"That was the polite way of me saying piss off."

"Fine then."

With that she flew out of the room and I sighed, making sure it was loud enough for her to hear. After a few minutes I was ready and now all I had to do was wait.

"I got twenty minutes to kill and nothing to do."

"Meditation is a good way to use spare time productively." A monotone voice responded from behind me.

Turning around I saw that it was the same blue ninja that I had met back in Ionia.

"I think I'm just going to have to accept the idea that people come and go as they please from my room."

"Everyone else has. Please, join me in my meditation." With that he sat down on the floor with legs crossed and both hands clasped together in front of his face.

I tried to copy his position but soon found that my armour got in the way so I took it off. As I sat down I heard him once again speak.

"So tell me, how long did it take you to realise that it was Ahri who was manipulating your emotions?"

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Akali said that it seemed like young love and said if I didn't let it happen she would stab me."

"Aren't you ninja's supposed to not care about emotions?"

"I don't care for emotions but I do very much care about getting stabbed."

I simply nodded in agreement and decided to leave it at that.

After a few minutes I thought up a question that I needed answered.

"Hey Shen I have another question. Who is the woman in golden armour with the wings? She has done nothing but irritate me the entire time I have been here."

"Her name is Kayle. She is one of the older champions and often takes it upon herself to make sure the new people know exactly what to do and when to do it. Don't get me wrong she is a good person when you get to know her but time has taken its toll on her spirit."

"And I thought hated me in particular for some reason."

"Well you're not exactly the best at first impressions."

"What do you mean by that?"

"In a day you managed to scare a summoner senseless and broke a stone table where people were eating. Also you're armour inspires fear in many."

"I still don't quite realise why people fear me when I'm in my armour. According to Ahri it's the colour and the height but I'm not sure."

"It is their nature to fear what they do not know. Your armour hides the human beneath completely. Maybe you should remove the helmet so that people know what lies inside the armour."

"Maybe it could help. But if someone takes it as a chance to shoot me in the face it's on your conscience."

"Oh yes and one more thing."

"What?"

"Goodbye."

As Shen said that a series of blue rings surrounded me and after a few seconds I was in an empty hallway. I quickly got up from the meditation position and got my armour on. Looking down the hallway I saw a plain doorway at the end of it.

"I guess that is where I'm going. Doesn't look as grand as I thought it would be."

Making my way down the hallway I would occasionally make sure everything on my armour was ready. I got to the end of the hallway and looked at the door for a second before pushing it open slowly. I walked into a room and closed the door. Only then did I realise the room was in absolute darkness.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

I heard nothing in return and began walking slowly through the darkness. I blinked for a split second before finding myself in a laboratory type room with none of my armour on. Searching through the room I found vials and test tubes containing a blue gas.

Only then did I realise where I was.

"Oh god no I can't be here again. No, no, no, no I can't be here!" I shouted as my eyes searched the room for an exit. After a few seconds I saw an open door and in it stood a man in a lab coat.

"Sir the demonstration starts in a minute. You must go and be a part of it."

My mind shouted no and I willed myself to not follow him as he left but my body disagreed. I heard myself reply an "Okay" to the man and soon I was walking down the halls next to him. After a short walk we reached another door which led to an exhibition hall. Military officials and politicians stood at the opposite end of the hall. On the side where we entered was a huge stage with a large glass container in the middle. Inside the container were well over fifty 'enemies of the state'.

I gave a short speech to the viewers about the future of chemical weapons. Once that was over I walked to the container and inserted a test tube of the blue gas into a dispersal system. I took a step back and prepared to watch the gas do its work. It was supposed to be a quick and painless death but the opposite happened. All the subjects started choking and dark spots appeared all around their bodies which then burst in an explosion of blood and gore. After minutes all the subjects had died and all I could do was watch in terror and think silent apologies to the subjects. All movement in the room suddenly stopped. I watched in terror and confusion as one of the test subjects got up and walked towards me, passing through the container like it was not even there. The subject stopped about a metre away from me before speaking.

"Why do you want to join the league of legends?"

It was then that I realised this was some twisted illusion.

"To stop this kind of thing ever happening again. This may not be my world, but it has the same problems.

"How does it feel exposing your mind?"

"I feel bad for the people it is being exposed to. I have no problem with it myself."

The subject gave a faint smile then I was suddenly back in the pitch black room from before. As I got to my feet the lights in the room burst to life and I saw an exit. I ran out of the room and closed the door as quick as I could. I slumped against a wall and slid down until I was sitting against it.

After a few minutes I decided to get up and go back to my room. It was then that I realised that I had no clue where I was. Looking around I caught sight of an open doorway leading to a hallway.

Approaching the hallway I heard a strange kind of whistling, almost as if it was coming from something without a mouth. I got to the doorway and, looking to my right I nearly screamed in terror as the creature who, in my dreams, called itself Nocturne. But something was different about him. He looked the same as he did in my dreams. Black armour covered all but his head and arms, his near featureless head save for his eyes and light markings covering it. His two huge blades sticking out of his arms waving around behind him harmlessly. The area where his legs should be empty apart from a trail of shadows. It took me a few seconds to realise that the whistling was coming from him, and a few more for me to believe that he was whistling.

Just as I was about to duck back into the room he caught sight of me and I prepared for him to murder me then and there. Instead his eyes lifted slightly as if he was smiling and he came towards me with his blades retracted.

"You look like you saw a ghost. Are you lost or something? I would be happy to help."

"What? How am I still alive? You should have killed me by now! This must be some kind of trick!"

"Oh now I remember you. I visited your dream a few times. Just so you know I'm not that guy anymore. I would love to kill you right now but I'm trying to become a better nightmare creature."

"What the hell is going on? First you scare me almost to the point of death in my dreams now you say you're trying to become a better, uh… thing."

"I realise that I may have not been the nicest guy before but I am trying to change. I found a woman and I want her to like me."

"You found a woman! How is that even possible?"

"Well her name is Morgana and we got talking and we both like the same things, the pain and suffering of others, and ever since I met her I have just been so cheerful."

"Okay then. Well that's quite something. So you're telling me that one of the most evil and terrifying creatures in the world has got a girlfriend. Makes sense. By any chance could you guide me to the main lobby of this place?""

"Well I haven't quite got that far yet. We are still just friend but I have no idea how I am supposed to ask her properly. Also I would love to help you get to the lobby."

"Ah well lovely this is something we can work out together. I used to hear some guys talking about pick-up lines. I assume they are involved-"

Me and Nocturne talked for a while as he guided me through the maze-like halls of the Institute. Occasionally one of us would have a brain-wave and after a few minutes we had developed a good understanding of how to ask a woman on a date. Once we had that supposedly figured out we started talking about general things like our lives before the League.

"Hmm to me it seems like you over-reacted to what Ahri did."

"What do you mean by that? She tricked me into being her friend with the intention of killing me!"

"Yes but let's not forget that she had only just become human when she started it and by the time she realised what she was doing was wrong she waited for a time when you would be most likely to forgive her. Doesn't really seem like enough for you to kill her."

"Am I being lectured about killing people by the creature that did it simply for the joy for years?"

"Yes. I have learned enough over these past weeks with Morgana about morality to realise that killing Ahri over what she did to you is incredibly stupid."

"Well I didn't kill her anyway even when we were in the room without any summoners to save her."

"Yes but you did act like an arse to her even when she clearly felt sorry about what she did."

"As I told you I have only been betrayed like this twice in my life. The first time I accepted the person back into my life with open arms and that didn't go all too well. I'm afraid that if I let myself become Ahri's friend again she will just charm me so that she can get me to do what she wants me to."

"You realise that you can't actually use magic against other champions in the league… she couldn't charm you if she tried and I doubt she would even do that after how you reacted the first time."

"Why does no-one tell me these things?"

"Because on your first day you scared a summoner bad enough for him to be given leave for a week, broke an expensive table, nearly killed another champion, pissed off Kayle something horrible, pissed of Ezreal the same amount and made pretty much every other champion think you were just another evil guy from the Shadow isles. Not exactly the kind of guy some brand new summoner would want to tell the rules."

"Yeah maybe I owe some people apologies… and money for the table."

We finished talking and walked in silence for a few seconds before we turned a corner and found ourselves staring at the lobby of the institute.

"Here we are. It was nice talking to you Zoh."

"It was nice talking to you too Nocturne. Remember to come and tell me when you ask Morgana out."

"Will do. Keep what I said about Ahri in mind. I think she may be one of the people you need to apologise too."

"I hate to admit it but you're probably right. Goodbye Nocturne."

"Goodbye Zoh."

I smiled as I waved and walked into the lobby. I sighed deeply as I remembered what Shen had told me and I slowly took off my helmet. Placing it under my arm I walked slowly forward, knowing what I had to do. My eyes scanned the huge room until eventually they landed upon the silhouette of Kayle.

I walked in her direction preparing for a lecture or something and, sucking up my pride, tapped her on the armoured shoulder to get her attention.

Turning around she saw me and I knew she was giving me a bad look under her helmet.

"What do you want?"

"I came to apologise. I realise that I have not been the most… agreeable of people since I came here. So I am sorry about the trouble I caused."

"I accept your apology. Hopefully we can put this behind us."

I held out my hand and after a brief pause she shook it.

"Now if you will excuse me I have some more apologies to make."

"Ezreal is over at the other side of the hall and Ahri is in your room."

"My thanks to you."

I backed away before spinning round and scanning the room for Ezreal. He was sat at the other end of the hall next to a blonde woman in some armour.

After a short walk I had reached the two and as I approached Ezreal shot me a glare and I knew this was going to go badly.

"What do you want scumbag?" were his first words and already I wanted to punch him.

"I came here to apologise for my actions yesterday. I'm sorry that I threatened you."

"What about my dinner?"

"What about your dinner?"

"Aren't you going to apologise about that too?" Part of my mind was screaming at me to punch him square in the face but another part willed my hand to stay at my side.

"I'm sorry about your dinner."

"Good enough. Apology accepted. Now leave before I change my mind."

I sighed as I looked over to the blonde woman and whispered.

"Quite the charming one isn't he?" We both shared a laugh much to his displeasure.

"What's so funny lux?"

"Oh nothing that concerns you."

I walked away as I heard the tow begin to bicker like small children.

After a rather dull an uneventful walk I arrived at my room, once again ready to suck up my pride and apologise. Stepping inside I saw all the lights burst to life. I came to the conclusion that Ahri was in the observation room. Opening the door I was once again greeted by the lights bursting to life, indicating I was the only one moving in the room. Glancing around the room everything was just as I had last seen in.

"Why would she be in her room? There's nothing interesting in there." I thought to myself as I closed the door to the observation room and headed to her room. Opening the door enough for me to peek inside I saw her being held by her neck by a man in black and red. He had a blade that protruded from his arm pointed at Ahri.

Walking in I tried to be quiet but to no avail as he quickly turned his head and spoke.

"Take a step further and I kill her."

"I'm not sure if that is going to work buddy. Everybody here is invulnerable. Surely you know that?"

"Right now one of my shadows is tracking down the summoner keeping her invulnerability spell working."

"I'm pretty sure that you only have the one shadow. And look, it's right there." I taunted as I pointed to his shadow on the ground.

"Do you have no idea who I am?" The rage in his voice quickly becoming apparent.

"A man in black armour threatening an innocent woman for no good reason?"

He growled at my statement before he pulled his bladed arm back, blade at the ready to strike at Ahri. His blade shot forward only to be stopped by two small swords. Looking at the owner of the swords showed them to be held by Shen.

"Well that's helpful." I muttered as the red-eyed guy and Shen fought.

Seeing that Ahri had been dropped on the floor I decided it was as good a time as any to say sorry. Walking over to her I held out my hand for her to use to pick herself up. When she took it I sat her down on the bed and I sat down next to her, the ninja's still fighting away on the other side of the room.

"So… how are you?" I asked, trying to hold back the apology for as long as I could.

"Fine I guess. Why would you care anyway?"

"Because well I have had talks with Shen over there and, believe it or not, the guy from my nightmares that I told you about back on the boat and well, I think I owe you an apology. So uh, sorry for trying to kill you and being quite rude and all the other things I did."

"I will accept your apology on one condition: you have to help me whenever I ask no matter what it is and you will never threaten me outside of the league games." As I listened to her demands my mind began to think up endless amounts of things I would have to 'help' her with. After a while I decided I had to answer because Shen was still fighting the other guy and neither was winning.

"Okay then sure. Whatever you ask whenever you ask and I won't threaten you anymore."

"Okay then. Apology accepted. Now go help your ninja friend."

While I walked towards the fighting ninja's I mumbled under my breath.

"Nocturne and Shen better be right."

"What was that?" Ahri questioned from behind me.

I turned slightly and replied.

"Nothing dear."

She didn't seem too convinced but it worked for now so I continued walking slowly to the two ninjas.

My presence didn't seem to distract either of them so I just grabbed the red-eyed one while his back was turned and threw him out of the open window. Considering that we were on the third floor I considered that to be the end of it for a while. My thoughts were confirmed when I heard a thumping noise and a groan. Walking over to the window I peeked out to see the ninja lying on his back on the ground.

"I never did catch your name. I might need it some day."

"I am Zed the master of shadows and you have just signed your death warrant!" he shouted up to me and I just shrugged and closed the window.

I waltzed back into the room and was greeted by Shen who spoke first.

"I thank you for your assistance but I had him on the metaphorical ropes."

"And I took him off of the ropes and threw him out the window."

"Ah well it seems my work here is done so I shall be taking my leave." With that Shen walked out as if he had not just been in a fight at all, leaving me and Ahri standing awkwardly in her room.

"Hey you didn't seem too worried about him threatening your life. Do you know something I don't?" I asked.

"Oh I simply told him the name of a random summoner. I have no clue who is keeping the invulnerability spell going. Clearly neither did he. Also I know a lot of stuff you don't." Ahri said as she sat down on the side of her bed.

"Oh really now? Go on, ask me something. I bet I get it right." I asserted as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh yeah is that so? What day is it today?"

"Oh that's easy it's… uh… Monday?"

"Zoh it's Thursday."

"Well how was is supposed to know that I never got asked or anything!" I retorted, having already have lost this contest.

Ahri closed her eyes and spoke up.

"Okay how about this: what colour are my eyes?"

"… brown?"

She opened her eyes and I mentally and physically face-palmed.

"How have you never noticed before?" Ahri demanded as I began to try and think up an excuse.

"Uh well I never really took the time to look at your eyes which are, uh beautiful by the way."

"My guess is you were staring at my chest."

"What? No! I would never… actually now that I think about it maybe. But I was under your spell remember so it's not really my fault…" I stuttered as I tried to reverse the blame.

"Zoh you are doing it right now."

I face-palmed again as I hadn't even noticed where I was staring.

"I really can't explain my way out of that one."

"Zoh in the course of minutes I have proven that I know a lot more than you about the world and I have proven that I don't even need a charm spell to get you to look at certain parts of me."

"It's unfair though. You have been on this planet longer than me, admittedly as a fox but that is beside the point."

"That makes it sound even weirder when I say that you are constantly looking at my breasts."

"I'm not constantly looking at your breasts!"

As soon as I finished that sentence I realised where I was looking once again.

"You were saying?" Ahri smirked as I was once again proven wrong.

"I really am not making this easy for myself. Can I put my helmet on?"

"No I am finding this too funny. In fact I think you should take all your armour off."

"Hell no that will only make it worse."

"Well then I guess I don't accept your apology…" Ahri trailed off at the last part, knowing that I had to do what she said.

"I hate you so much right now." I hissed as I began to remove my armour. Once I was out Ahri laughed before covering her mouth.

"What?"

That's when I felt a breeze from the open door glaze over body and legs.

"You are in your boxers Zoh." Ahri giggled as she gave up trying to hold it in.

"I've had enough of this place. I'm going to my room." I grumbled as I walked to the door.

"Oh well you better be ready by six. You're taking me out to dinner."

"Yeah, yeah whatever!"

**This one is the latest yet… I think I am going to make an award for the chapter that is latest.**

**But anyway I am genuinely going to do some Nocturne x Morgana stuff. It's just too much fun to not write about it. You have to admit he is constantly being portrayed as a bad guy, so I thought that he deserved a bit of loving in at least one series.**

**Another note about this chapter. I stopped when Zoh walked in on Zed holding and went bowling and I couldn't be arsed to write something smart about how Ahri got out of it so I brought in a badass (Shen in this case) and then through Zed out of a window. Seems reasonable don't you think?**

**As always write a review or something I honestly do care and I read all of them. Although it does help if you have an account so I can reply or something.**

**BAI**


	7. Chapter 7: The festival

**This chapter may be all over the place but I don't really care. I have no excuse except the "I DON'T GET TO DO SOMETHING SILLY FOR MOST OF IT AND I JUST DRANK A BUNCH OF COCA COLA SO BAH!" one.**

**I feel obliged to add a note or something like I usually do… so… uh… how are you? Fine? Good… this was nice C:**

**OH RIGHT YES I ALMOST FORGOT! Uh yeah probably more Nocturne x Morgana stuff in here but I don't know it may happen it may not depends what mood I'm in when I'm writing part of this.**

**On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 7: The Festival**

"So tell me again why I agreed to this."

"You didn't agree to it."

"Oh yeah I didn't have a choice."

"Is it really that bad?"

"I'm walking through the League of legends in a suit on my way to a fancy restaurant with a fox-lady who made me do this as a sorry for attempting to kill her."

"Yes but let's be honest with ourselves here Zoh: you knew this kind of thing was going to happen when I said you have to do whatever I say. So you may as well enjoy it as much as you can."

"The only thing I'm enjoying so far is that I'm walking through the League with a friend."

"Oh stop whining the restaurant is just over there."

I looked to where Ahri pointed and was genuinely surprised by the restaurant. It looked high class and rather out of place in the rather blank Institute. We walked inside and we were greeted by a large room made of various types of wood. The wall opposite the entrance was made of glass, giving a clear view of one of the Leagues many gardens.

The restaurant was relatively empty so I spotted a table for two quickly and went over to it, Ahri walking by my side. I pulled out her chair and signalled for her to sit. As she did so I tucker her in a bit and went to my seat. We were close to the glass window so the view was nice, especially so considering that the sun had already dropped below the horizon.

"You really haven't done this kind of thing before have you Zoh?" Ahri asked as I picked up a menu.

"How do you know?"

"Well first off you are supposed to comment on my dress. Secondly you are supposed to make a conversation before looking at the menu and last but not least you are supposed to hold my hand or have my arm between yours on our journey here."

"Just give me a second and I will think of some excuses to all of those… ah I know. Firstly you look wonderful all the time so I didn't notice that you were wearing something different. Hmm… yeah that works fine. Secondly I have no idea what to ask you that I don't already know and I am a boring person so I'm not going to talk about myself. Everyone else here I have known for a day and a half so I have few to no opinions on them. Third we are here as friends so I'm not going to hold your hand."

"You're going to have to do better next time." She smirked as I looked back at my menu.

"There's going to be a next time?" I moaned as I tried to remember what I had done wrong this time to no avail.

"Oh yes we are going to be doing a lot of fun stuff together. How does a night out dancing sound to you?" Ahri questioned with the same devious smile as always spread across her face.

"I think I'll let that Zed guy kill me before that happens."

While we were talking it started raining outside. As my back was turned I didn't notice it until I glanced back at the garden and saw it.

"Why is water falling from the sky Ahri?"

"It's rain Zoh."

"What the hell is rain?"

It clearly just dawned on Ahri that it had not rained since I got to this planet.

"Is there no rain on your planet Zoh?"

"No water doesn't fall from the sky back on my planet. What use could it have?"

"Getting water to the plants mostly."

"That's strange. On my planet the air is really moist so the plants get water from that."

"Doesn't that get irritating?"

"Slightly but we always just accepted it."

Me and Ahri continued talking about my planet for a while to the point where I was no longer focusing on the world around me.

"Yeah the mountains here are massive." I explained as a waiter approached from my right, whom I didn't notice.

"Good evening sir-"

"Ah what the fu-" I shouted as I crashed off of my chair and onto the ground.

"Are you okay sir?" The waiter asked as he leaned over my chair to look at me while Ahri laughed hysterically.

"Apart from falling off my chair I'm fine." I grumbled as I pulled myself up.

Ahri managed to stifle her laughing long enough to speak.

"How were you scared so much by a waiter?"

"Because I was talking to you and it was raining and, and… damn it just shut up about it."

Sitting back down I sighed and pointed to something on the menu without really looking.

"I'll have whatever the hell that is."

"And I will have…" I stared with an eyebrow raised as Ahri explained to the waiter what she wanted. Not understanding any of it I simply replied:

"Uh, yeah… whatever that is sounds… how to describe it… well… terrible. Where did you even hear about that kind of thing?"

"I read about a lot of stuff while you were going through that tantrum."

"It wasn't a tantrum. It was a moderate spike in my dislike for you."

"You tried to kill me and that's moderate?"

"Maybe." I said as I looked to my right to see the waiter still standing there.

"Something I can help you with?" I asked.

"What drinks will you be having?"

Looking over to Ahri she said something about wine and I looked at the waiter and asked him to surprise me.

"May I just say that you two look like the perfect couple." He said as he walked away.

"We don't really look like a couple do we?" I asked, turning to look at Ahri.

"A man and a woman sat at a table talking in a fancy restaurant. Hell we would look like any other couple if I didn't have tails, extra ears and whiskers."

"Okay I think I feel like I should be making some sort of public announcement that we are just friends. For some reason people seem to think that just because a man and a woman came to the league at the same time something has to be going on between them."

"I still see no reason that we have to only be friends in the first place." Ahri commented with a shrug.

"How many times am I going to have to explain this? I really like having you as a friend, even if you do make me do this kind of thing, and so I don't want to rush into anything that could ruin that. Also there are probably millions or guys out there who are better than I am so you should be searching for them, not me."

"Why should I have to search for them when I have you right here? In my mind you are the most interesting person I have ever met. I mean for god sake you came from another planet!"

"Ahri I really don't like arguing about this. I'll just say this and it will be the end of it for tonight: we are not and will not be a couple until you come to me with a reason so amazing that it makes my entire outlook on the world change or I come to you and say I would be okay with it."

"This may seem like a really awkward time to say it but you are looking again."

"I make it so damn difficult for myself to argue points like these."

_Fifteen minutes later (18:45):_

I found myself once again staring at the food in front of me. Not only did I have no idea what it was, I could not for the life of me work out how I was supposed to eat it. It was some sort of soup but with chunks of meat and pasta. Yet for reasons unknown I had not been given a spoon.

"Ahri how the hell am I supposed to eat this stuff?"

"With a fork."

"But what about this soupy stuff?"

"That's just to add flavour to the rest of it. You leave that once you're done."

"Whoever had that idea shouldn't be allowed near my food."

"Just eat it already." Ahri sighed.

"Whoa wake up on the wrong side of the bed or what?"

"Zoh I told you something you were, and still are, doing wrong almost an hour ago and you still haven't even tried to correct it."

"You said three things I did wrong." I smirked as I tried to eat the soupy stuff.

"You know the one I mean."

"Fine then just give me a second to take a look."

Taking a glance over the table I saw that Ahri was wearing a long red backless dress which went down just below her knees. She was in matching high heels. On her arms she had long gloves which went reached all the way to her elbows and she had a gold necklace with around her neck. To be fair it what she was wearing covered her up more than her usual red and white dress.

"I like it."

"Is that all you are going to say about it?"

"Uh… there is a lot of red… the necklace is nice… I don't really know what to say. Unless you haven't already guessed I have never done this before."

"You have really never been on a date with someone to a restaurant?"

"I have never been on a date at all. This doesn't count because it's with a friend so it's not a date."

"I'm going to count it even if you don't."

I let out a long sigh before I muttered:

"I need a drink."

"Come on we have plenty back at the room. This place is getting a bit dull."

We both got up and walked to the door. As soon as I opened to door a summoner with a camera started taking photos and I began to feel the need to punch him.

"Look at this the newest couple in the league out for dinner how interesting!" He babbled as the need to punch him got stronger.

"I'm sorry but who the hell are you?" I asked, not even trying to hide my irritation.

"Oh I'm just a lowly summoner doing some reporting for the Journal of Justice. So how is the new couple?"

"Look we are just friends."

"Oh just suck it up and smile for the camera Zoh." Ahri demanded.

"I am going to have to explain this to so many damn people…"

"Okay thank you very much this will be in tomorrow's journal." The summoner exclaimed after a few more seconds of non-stop photos.

"I would punch you right now if that wouldn't help you make a story." I threatened as he walked away.

"Come on let's get back." Ahri urged as we started walking.

_Ten minutes later (17:20):_

"What kind of drink is this Ahri?"

"Just a beer. I hope that's okay."

"What is beer?"

"It's an alcoholic drink. Surely they have alcohol on your planet?"

"Nope. What does it do?"

"Different things to different people."

"What do you think it will do to me?"

"There's only one way to find out…"

_The next morning (10:00):_

_Ahri POV_

Waking up once again next to Zoh felt quite nice. Even if he didn't really choose to it was still nice to have someone to share my bed with. Glancing over my shoulder I noticed that he was once again wrapped in my tails. It almost felt like it was getting to be tradition for my tails to wrap themselves around him while he slept.

"I should probably remove them now. If he wakes up he is going to be annoyed enough just to be here. Having these things around him will only make it worse." I thought as I slowly un-wrapped my tails.

Getting the last tail from under him took more time than it should have and sure enough he began to stir. Before I had a chance to pretend to be asleep, Zoh opened his eyes and stared right at me.

"Ahri why am I in your bed?"

"You got very drunk and said you wanted to so I didn't say no."

"What do you mean 'I got drunk'?"

"Remember the alcohol stuff I told you about? Well you had a… extreme amount of alcohol and I think you lost most of your self-control. After a little while you asked if you could sleep in my bed with me so I let you."

"Didn't you say something after I started drinking about the after-effects of alcohol? Something about a 'hangover'."

"Oh yeah that should start in three, two, one…"

"Ah what the hell my head! Feels like I just got hit by a damn hammer!"

"Oh yeah that did happen."

"What?"

"Well you said that you had some people you wanted to punch so we went out and eventually we found that Jayce guy from Piltover. Yeah it didn't really work out for you that well so we went back to the room from there."

"I remember none of that."

"Yeah that is another effect of alcohol."

"Remind me not to drink that again. I really don't think it is worth it."

"I'll keep that in mind. Probably. Also I should remind you that you are naked right now."

Zoh glared at me and then looked under the sheets. Confirming what I was saying was true he looked back up at me and shook his head.

"May I ask why I am naked?"

"Because you set fire to your clothes. All of them."

"Why would I even do that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

At that moment Zoh rubbed his eyes and stared at me for a few seconds before sighing and asking:

"So why are you naked then? Did I set fire to your clothes too?"

"No I did this because… um… I didn't want you to feel self-conscious? Actually I won't bother I'll just admit it and say I did it for fun. I was going to find something witty to say about it but I couldn't think of anything and I was already undressed so… yeah…"

"I really do feel like I should not have said yes to you being able to tell me what to do because it seems more and more likely that at some point you are going to make me do something I am really not up for."

"Yeah I really wonder why you accepted that. Honestly it was a joke at the time but then you said yes so I just went with it."

"I just wanted to get it out of the way as soon as possible."

"Tell you what I won't make you do anything sexual until I legitimately get you to say we are in a relationship."

"That is quite the challenge you have set for yourself Ahri. Also can you pull up the sheets a bit I can see a bit too much and it's making it difficult to concentrate."

"Oh come on you spend most of your time looking there anyway."

"Can you please just go and get me some clothes."

"Okay then!" I beamed as I jumped out of bed before he had a chance to look away.

"Oh come on that is not even helping the challenge you set for yourself. Also something for this hangover would be nice." Zoh groaned while he used the sheets to cover his head.

_Ten minutes later (10:15):_

"No I'm just looking for normal clothes for him not a suit."

"Yes but we have a large range of-"

"Please just go away you're not helping at all I'm just going to find it on my own."

The assistant walked away with a sneer so I just got back to looking for clothes. While I was looking I failed to notice someone walking up next to me.

"So what are you looking for?" Came from next to me in an oddly high-pitched voice.

Turning to see Ezreal (one of the people Zoh punched the night before) I prepared for him to be angry (I punched him too).

"Oh hey Ez. Sorry about me and Zoh punching you we were both pretty drunk."

"Don't worry about that I could never stay angry at a pretty face."

"I can already see where this is going and it's a no. What are you like sixteen?"

"And how old are you? In human years."

"I don't know I never bothered to check. My guess is at least twenty."

"You don't even know how old you are?"

"I've been a human for less than a week of course I don't know how old I am."

"Fine then I'm going to go find Lux. At least she is human."

I took that as the perfect time to punch him in the face for the second time. It felt good.

_Many hours later (15:00):_

Finally arriving back at the room I threw everything to the side and flopped onto the sofa. Who would have thought getting clothes would be so exhausting.

"How long does it take to get clothes?" Zoh inquired from his room.

"Do you realise how difficult it is to buy clothes for men? Everywhere I went all I could find was suits. Next time you can get your own clothes!" I complained as I lay face-down on the sofa.

"Can you bring some clothes in here please?"

"Oh for god sakes Zoh I have already seen it so just get out here and get them yourself."

I heard the door open and a very moody Zoh walked in.

"I would like to say that I am not okay with this." He muttered as he picked up the clothes.

Peeking over my shoulder for a second I had to restrain myself from giggling.

"I hadn't actually seen it till now."

I could feel his stare burning into the back of my head before I heard his door slam.

"Do you have any idea how irritating you are Ahri?"

"Love you too honey."

My fun was interrupted by a knock at the door. Getting up I went to the door and opened it to see what I assumed was Nocturne.

"Hi you must be Ahri. Nice to meet you." He greeted as he put his hand out for me to shake.

"Uh hi… sorry but I don't think I want to shake your hand with that massive blade right next to it."

"Oh I am sorry. I am so used to them that I don't even notice them sometimes." He replied as the blade retracted.

"Okay then. Exactly how long have you had them?" I asked as I shook his ice cold hand, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I'm not quite sure but I would say a few hundred years. But this is beside the point I would like to see Zoh about something urgently.

"Okay then come in he is just getting changed." I insisted while motioning for him to come in.

"Hey Zoh Nocturne is here. He says it is urgent."

"Okay one second."

While we waited I signalled for Nocturne to sit down but he shook his head then pointed to the fact that he couldn't sit down. While I as deep in thought about never being able to sit down Zoh walked in and greeted Nocturne.

"Ah Nocturne it's good to see you. So what is this about then?" Zoh asked as I sat down and started eating some grapes.

"You know what we talked about while I was showing you the way to the lobby?" Nocturne asked.

This made Zoh's eyes widen slightly before he asked: "Wait, you did it already?"

"Yeah me and Morgana are going on a date at six! What do I do? We didn't plan for this!" Upon hearing this I nearly choked on a grape.

"Wait you are going on a date with a girl? Is she human or like you?" I butted-in, the conversation now having gained my attention.

"She is mostly human. Except she has wings and is from another planet." He explained while I restrained a laugh.

"I think I am going to stay for this conversation. Seems like something I could help with. Don't worry I will just keep quiet."

"Nocturne just ignore her for now we have to plan something. Any idea what you and her are going to do?"

"Well I thought that we could go to the Festival of Fire in Ionia."

"The problem I am seeing with that is the 'in Ionia' part."

"That is not a problem thankfully. The summoners can teleport us anywhere we want to go."

"Well it's all sorted then."

"Not really. The thing is the summoners still don't trust me so normally I would not be allowed to go. However, because of the occasion they say that I will be allowed to go if there is another combat ready champion to accompany me."

"I would be happy to do that. Plus I am always combat ready so this is basically just a vacation so long as you don't go on a murderous rampage."

"Thanks Zoh. What should we do next?"

"We should probably sort you out with more festive armour. What is the theme of this Festival of Fire?"

_Three hours later (18:00):_

The atmosphere of Ionia was completely different to the last time me and Zoh were here. Back then it was all very dull and nothing was happening even though supposedly a war was going on. Now however, the entire country seemed to be alive. The area we were teleported to, named the Serene gardens, was filled with stalls selling food and everything else imaginable. Everywhere you looked there was a flood of people dressed in red and white. Despite this our small group poked out like a sore thumb. On the one hand was the floating nightmare monster dressed in red and white armour with large blades attached to its arms; on the other hand was the incredibly pale woman with wings. Thankfully I had managed to talk Zoh out of wearing his armour, unless Nocturne got out of control, so he was wearing some clothes that Shen bought him (despite the fact we never told Shen that we were going to the festival). It looked much like a red and white version of Shen's usual clothing. I was wearing a slightly flashier version of my usual kimono (less revealing because Zoh didn't want me attracting too much attention).

After a while Nocturne asked that me and Zoh keep a bit of distance so he could have some time with Morgana.

"Hey Zoh you said you did some research on this festival right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"What do we do? It's pretty dull."

"Well in a few minutes Shen and one of the other ninjas are going to be performing some sort of mythical tale. After that he and the other ninja's are going to be entertaining the crowd. Until then I have no idea."

"I know some stuff we can do…" I added in a seductive tone.

"I would give you a lecture right here if I wasn't in a good mood. Anyway come on, it looks like there's something to do over at that massive tree."

Pushing our way through the crowd we reached the large tree and both noticed that hundreds of scrolls were hung from it. Nearby was a table with pencils and plain scrolls.

"Do we write our name on the scrolls then hang it up or something?" I asked as I held one of the clear scrolls.

At that moment Shen appeared out of no-where next to us dressed in clothing similar to Zoh's but with pieces of armour dotted around and a mask on bearing a resemblance to some sort of monster.

"You write all of your woes on the paper and then hang it on the Great Tree. Being the Eye of Twilight means I can see that both of you may need more than one scroll."

"Is it really that obvious?" Zoh questioned while I began to formulate some ideas for making my own fun.

"Zoh you're expression often betrays your mind. You may say that all is well but your face tells a different story."

"Okay then I may as well give this thing a try. I'll just write down the big ones."

While they were talking I thought up a fun idea for entertaining myself and probably a few others.

"Hey Shen can I talk to you privately for a second?"

"It worries me that you can't speak your mind to everyone but it is not my place to deny you."

I walked Shen a few metres away from Zoh who was still writing so that we were out of earshot.

"I need to ask a favour Shen. You are supposed to be 'entertaining' the crowd later right?"

"Me and my fellow Kinkou are expected to put on a show yes. Why do you ask?"

"Considering the name to this festival I say that we get Zoh to put his armour on, then I set him on fire and we can make him do an obstacle course."

"I do agree that people would enjoy it but no man in his correct mind would agree to something like that. How would you possibly get him to agree to it?"

"Didn't Zoh tell you about the deal we made?"

"I have heard nothing of this but I can already tell it was not smart on his part."

"In return for me accepting his apology he has to do anything I say."

"Why would he ever agree to something like that?"

"Apparently he really wanted to just get the apology out of the way then and there so he accepted it."

"Zoh is a smart man but sometimes he lacks a serious amount of common sense."

"Okay then sorted. We should probably go and tell him."

_Twenty minutes later (19:00):_

"Okay now for our first act of the night we have Zoh Kihn, one of the newest champions in the League, who is going to be doing this obstacle course while on fire! The person lighting the fire will be another new champion by the name of Ahri!" Shen shouted from atop the stage. Stood next to him was Zoh in his full armour and I stood to Zoh's left. On the other side of the stage was a large obstacle course which was borrowed from the military academy opposite to the gardens where the festivities were being held.

"Zoh are you ready for the challenge?" Shen asked loud enough for the audience to hear.

"About as ready as you can get when you are about to do an obstacle course on fire." Zoh replied. Upon hearing this Shen gave me a nod and I lit a spirit fire on Zoh which quickly spread to cover his entire body, making sure that it did not spread to the wooden stage.

As soon as Zoh was fully alight he sprinted towards the obstacle course. The first challenge was a climb up a fifteen foot wall using only a rope which Zoh cleared quickly due to his height in his armour. The next obstacle was a set of monkey-bars suspended above a spiked pit. The heat was clearly getting to Zoh so he practically jumped the entire thing, only having to clamber across the final three bars out of ten. Up next was a high-walk across a wooden platform with an assortment five or so swinging axes. Running past the first three axes the second from last clipped him on the back, nearly knocking him off. Before he could fall into the twenty foot trench below he grabbed onto the last axe. Now swinging with the axe he waited till it was just above the platform before jumping off and into the final challenge. A wall of spiked balls which launch outwards at incredible speeds. Each ball was about the size of a man. The floor itself was rigged so that it moved around randomly. On the other end we had set up a pool of water for Zoh to extinguish himself in.

He approached the challenge slowly at first before making a dash to the other side. Narrowly avoiding getting hit multiple times Zoh passed by the last ball. Just as he was about to get out of its range it shot out, hitting him in the shoulder plate. It was clear by everyone's faces that they expected to see his armour get crumpled and for him to be thrown off the course by the force.

To everyone's surprise Zoh stopped moving but did not get thrown away. He simply stood still with the spiked ball stuck to his shoulder guard. Looking closer revealed that the shoulder guard had not taken any damage and had managed to embed itself into the thick metal ball. Zoh glanced at it before pulling his shoulder out and walking down to the water and dousing the flames.

"I'm not going to lie that really hurt." Zoh boomed as the crowd erupted into applause. After giving a short bow Zoh walked in front of the course towards me and Shen.

Once he arrived back beside Shen he took his armour off and looked between Shen and me before saying:

"I am never doing that again." He whispered loud enough for us both to hear causing me to smile momentarily.

"This is an annual festival so you won't have to for a while." I whispered back to him.

Just as we were about to step off the stage the female ninja who had performed with Shen earlier walked on and greeted the audience.

"What a wonderful show from Zoh even if he did break a piece of military training equipment. I would say that he deserves some kind of reward for his efforts. How about a kiss from his assistant?"

Hearing this Zoh immediately turned to the ninja and glared at for a few seconds before saying:

"I don't know what you have been told but we are just friends so this is not okay."

"Oh please everyone has seen today's Journal of Justice. If for nothing else do it for the crowd."

"Come on Zoh we have done this before this time is no different."

"Fine then but remind me to see a summoner after this."

Just as he finished saying that he took a deep breath before pulling me towards him. Before I could react he tipped me down so that my back rested on his knee and we kissed for the third time. It lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away and pulled me back to my feet. I thought I saw him smile for a second but his expression quickly became nothing more than a stern frown.

"Now was that really worth the fuss?" I asked but he just sighed and let me go.

"Come on lets go home now. I think we have done plenty." He replied and we began walking towards Nocturne and Morgana.

_Half an hour later (19:40):_

After we found Morgana and Nocturne we signalled for the summoner to teleport us back. Deciding to let the night go on a bit longer we headed to our room and we all got to know each other. We all talked for a while until Morgana and Nocturne decided to go have some private time.

"Okay then have a nice night you two." Zoh called out as Nocturne and Morgana headed down the hall.

"Likewise. Maybe you could get back to what you were doing on stage." Nocturne replied, causing Morgana to laugh.

"Don't you start as well. I have enough people to explain this to already."

With that Nocturne and Morgana walked out of earshot and Zoh closed the door.

"I think you should just accept it and let people think what they are going to think. Could be quite funny."

"It could also cause a bunch of problems that I don't want to have to solve."

"We just spent an hour or so at a festival about letting your worries go and all you can do is pace around our room trying to think of ways to solve problems that don't even exist yet."

"It's not like you are going to solve the future problems so I have to."

"How about, just for tonight, you forget about all that and we just have a nice time? I will even help you think up a solution tomorrow." I reasoned. His decision was obvious when he sat down next to me on the sofa.

"We should get drunk and watch some matches."

"I thought you said you didn't want to get drunk again because of the hangover?"

"Yeah but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Right now I need to relax and alcohol did a great job of that last time."

"Fine then I'll find a match we can watch and you get us some drinks. Oh yeah and you should probably spread your clothes around so you don't set them all on fire again."

**This one is even later than the last. Yay!**

**But anyway this will be the last we hear of Morgana and Nocturne for a while because I am going to introduce some more characters into this and also I am going to do some more stuff with Shen and Zed.**

**But anyways just a little note this one is late because I was writing a list of ideas for future chapters. Not a plan, just some ideas. To give you an idea of the kind of idea's I thought up, one of the chapter ideas is Zed and Zoh having a competition to see who can throw the other to the ground from the highest up. Yeah.**

**Goodbye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Pool party

**I have returned bearing gifts of another chapter!**

**I also bring notes! So many notes!**

**1: So far it seems people are enjoying this so that's nice C:**

**2: Last Saturday the views on this thing went from 650-ish to almost 900. What the hell happened? Tis ridiculous.**

**3: If you don't see a new chapter on Tuesday or Friday it means it's going to be a long one or it will be short but really difficult for a man to write. Like that damn restaurant part. That one part took longer than entire chapters used to. BAH!**

**4: Because I think I can do stuff with it at some point this could become a romance… yeah… could be odd to write. But that stuff won't happen till like chapter 50 or something. I plan on introducing every champion before that happens and also I got to do some league matches for Zoh and Ahri along with more Noct x Morg stuff because I find it too much fun to think about.**

**End of notes! Enjoy the chapter :D**

**Chapter 8: Pool party**

_The next morning (10:30):_

_Zoh POV_

I woke up slowly and pushed myself off of the curved marble floor. I rubbed my eyes and yawned and only then noticed that I was not in my room, I was on the roof. The slanted marble roof was four floors up and I was precariously close to the edge. Pushing myself away from the edge I got to my feet and looked at my surroundings, trying to find the reason I was on the roof.

Next to where I had been lying was Ahri who was still asleep. On my other side was what looked like a monk wearing a blind fold, the squirrel-like ninja I met back in Ionia, an incredibly large man holding onto a casket and Caitlyn from Piltover. All of whom were still asleep.

Taking a second to try and remember how we got here I eventually gave up and decided it would probably be best to wake everyone up.

"Everybody get the hell up!" I shouted and immediately they all shot up and looked around.

"What happened? How did we get on the roof?" The large man asked. In return I shrugged and sighed.

"Myself and Kennen must depart now. We have a league match in at twelve." The monk exclaimed as Kennen nodded and followed him.

"The problem is how we get off the roof. It's quite the drop." I responded as I motioned with my head towards the edge.

"We shall get down the same way we got up." He replied and I gave him a quizzical look.

"How did we get up?"

"Ah yes your mind must be clouded by the drink. Let me show you." As he said that he picked up Kennen and round-house kicked him about forty feet towards a small fountain in the garden below, sheltering his fall.

"I like it but how does the last person get down?"

"I have that sorted. I can use my net to fire myself into the pool." Caitlyn replied from behind me.

"Listen I am not questioning your ability but do you really think you can throw the second from last person all the way to the pool?" I asked, trying not to anger her.

"How about I show you?" She proposed and I reluctantly nodded.

Within seconds she had walked behind me and picked me up, taking the time to laugh a little at my surprise before throwing me with easily to the fountain. Landing safely in the fountain I got my head above the surface to be greeted by Ahri, the monk and the large man all flying towards me, followed by Caitlyn.

After a few seconds of hurried swimming I reached the side of the oddly deep fountain. I soon managed to get myself out of the water and onto the grass, only to be drenched again by a wave of water from the fountain. Guessing that the large man had just landed I looked back into it to see that he had also broken through the decorative waterfall in the middle. Within seconds the rest of them landed with much smaller splashed.

"You okay there buddy? You just broke through a concrete waterfall."

"Aye yes I am alright. Although I might still take a swig to ease the pain!" He responded as he go to the surface and took a massive gulp from his barrel.

"Is everyone else okay?"

A chorus of yes's came back and I held out my hands to pull them up. Ahri and Caitlyn took my hands and I pulled them out, followed by the large man. Looking around I saw the monk was already on his way to the entrance to the building.

"Hey can I ask what your name is?" I asked the large man who was standing next to me.

"I am Gragas. I told you last night but clearly you went over your limit right after!" He responded with a hearty laugh.

"Oh yeah we got really drunk didn't we?" I asked as I looked over to Ahri who was counting down.

"Three, two, one…"

"Ah damn not this again! Oh well at least this time I am still in my clothes."

"Ah yes that is the problem isn't it? You know how old graggy fixes it? More drinks! I'll leave you to sort that out on your own lad." Gragas announced as he walked away.

"Yes I must be off as well. Crime doesn't wait." Caitlyn concluded as she too walked away.

"Last night must have been fun considering where we woke up." Ahri jested as from next to me.

"Yeah it must have been. We should get back to the room. You have your judgement today and I want to be there when you finish it."

"Oh yeah I have to do that thing, then on the same day I have my first league battle."

"And I get to join you in that battle so I can laugh when your summoner is awful." I replied with a smile which she returned before elbowing me in the gut.

_Four hours later (14:40):_

Seeing the large doors open I sat up and put down the book I was reading. Taking a step towards it I saw Ahri rush out of it with a pained look on her face. Knowing that what she just experienced was comparable to what I had I walked up to her and gave her a hug. She returned the hug and knew I had to keep this up till she let go.

After a little while she released and I held her at arm's length.

"Are you okay?"

"That was not fun. Not at all."

"I can't really say anything because I was not in there with you so I'll just remind you that this is the last time you will experience whatever it was."

"But what if I get forced into a similar situation? What if go through something worse?"

"Ahri I will not let you ever be put into a situation that puts you in a mood like this. And not just because I don't want to get set on fire."

"I might just set you on fire anyway to cheer myself up."

"Or you could tell me something else you want to do that could cheer you up before we have to go to the match."

"I can think of a few things…"

"Not in that way."

"You're so boring some times. Hmm how about we go to the beach?"

"I feel like there is something about this that is going to benefit you that I don't know about."

"Not everything I do has motives I don't tell you about. Just most of what I do."

_Fifteen minutes later (15:00):  
_

It was clear as soon as we arrived that this beach was made by the League. Not only was it completely pristine with barely a single cloud in the sky but it appeared that only champions were here. Palm trees were dotted around and a mountain stood in the distance. A little observation showed that we were on an island. The only man-made things on the island were a pool and a bar for drinks.

While I was taking in the surroundings I failed to notice that a small squirrel thing in floatation gear was a metre in front of me, attempting to draw my attention. Eventually I was shaken out of my observation when a water-bomb hit me in the face.

"Hey! I'm talking to you big guy!"

"Oh sorry I was just taking in my surroundings. What do you want?"

"I just came over to invite you and your friend to our pool party! We're having a blast!"

Just as I was about to say no Ahri giggled beside me and spoke up.

"Aw you're so cute! Of course we will come to your party!"

"But we-"

"Zoh you promised you would do something else to cheer me up and this will. Do you want me to set you on fire or not?"

"I am making a habit of saying things which come back to bite me in the arse."

"Come on, it's this way! My name is Ziggs by the way. Nice to meet you." He proclaimed as he started waddling in the direction of the pool.

"I'm Zoh and this is Ahri. Nice to meet you too." I replied as we started following him.

"Oh everyone knows who you guys are. You were on yesterday's Journal of justice. And may I say that sir you are very lucky."

"Yeah I'll explain that later. Let's just get to the party."

We soon came within view of the pool and I was surprised to see some familiar faces. The monk obviously had a short match as he was sitting by the pool with a coconut drink, sunglasses, an orange jacked, blue swimming trunks and sandals. It appeared he was talking to the blond I had seen Ezreal talking to when I apologised. I decided to leave him to it because it was obvious what he was doing.

However as we approached he noticed us and gave us a smile before throwing his drink to me. I thanked him for it but he simply continued smiling and the waiter at the bar threw him another.

"Hey Zoh do you realise what you have done wrong again?" Ahri asked from my right as I sat down on a sun-lounger and set my drink on a small table.

Ahri lay down next to me on the next sunbed along and I was thankfully quick to realise what she meant.

She was in a red swimsuit which connected along her belly, leaving her sides exposed. A large amount of her was exposed making it incredibly difficult not to stare.

"It's lovely Ahri. Just one question: where do you get this stuff? I have never once seen you go shopping for clothes yet you always have something new for every occasion."

"Oh I got all this when I went shopping for your clothes after you got drunk. You have never seen it because you took your clothes and left so fast I didn't even get to show you. I had a joke lined up for it and everything but no you're just too self-conscious to wait a second for me to tell it."

"I was naked of course I wanted to get out of that room quickly."

"I already saw it so how bad is it really that I got to see it for a little while longer?"

"That's a stupid question Ahri. Just because you saw it for a second doesn't mean that I should waltz around the room in my birthday suit every day."

"Just for future reference I would be okay with that."

"I think I have had enough of this conversation so I'm going to go dive into the pool."

"Just so you know I like what you're wearing as well. Even if I was the one who bought it."

I was just wearing a pair of plain green shorts and sandals. Kicking off the sandals I walked towards the diving board where a woman with short white hair was jumping. As I climbed up the ladder to the board I saw that Ahri was already doing lengths in the pool. I reached the edge of the diving board but as I looked down I felt the need to do something impressive.

Taking a deep breath I jumped and bounced off the board. In the air I did two front-flips before barely managing to get into the diving position as I hit the water. I knew I was going to have problems when I felt some of Ahri's tales tugging me to the surface. As I reached the air Ahri released me and gave me a smile.

"Why did you do that? I appreciate the help but it wasn't really necessary."

"It's part of the overall plan Zoh. It's all part of the plan…"

"What plan?"

"If I told you it would ruin it. Now come and swim with me. We have a few hours before the match."

Knowing that she could simply command me to swim with her I started swimming next to her. While we swam I found my eyes wandering over to Ahri more and more. It was hard not to look with what she was wearing. The fact that she spent most of her time back-paddling only made it worse. I knew that she noticed but I couldn't pull my eyes away. It was getting to the point where I wanted to get out of the pool just so I could look away.

"And you still tell people that we are just friends." She chuckled while we rested on the side of the pool for a while.

"We are still only friends just for some reason my eyes won't do what my mind tells them to. As usual."

"I obviously don't mind anyway. I have spent most of my time in the pool staring at you just a bit more discreetly."

"I wish I had that skill. I must look really weird spending most of my time staring at you."

"Everyone thinks we are dating anyway so to them it's not weird. I made it clear that I like it so really it's only you who finds it weird."

"You know what I am just going to let people think what they are going to think until I can sort myself out."

"No worries then because by that point I will already have convinced you that us being a couple would be wonderful."

"I don't think that you will live that long to be honest."

"Oh yeah that is surely going to work considering I'm immortal."

"How? That isn't part of the invulnerability."

"Well every time I take someone's life essence it adds years to my life. When I joined the league they gave me an infinite amount so that I didn't get the urge to kill anyone. I made sure not to tell them that before they did it."

"All I will say is welcome to the club. The technology I use for my armour worked out that because of the way I was teleported here I can't get any older. Bad side is it means I don't get birthdays anymore."

"I consider that just one more reason we should be a couple but I know you will say something that ruins the moment. Anyway I am going to get back to swimming and you can get back to watching me."

"How about we mix it up a bit and have a race? First one to the other side and back wins."

"What is the reward for the winner?"

"If I win you have to tell me about that plan of yours."

"And if I win you have to kiss me in front of everyone."

"Okay then I'll go get Ziggs to count us down."

Pulling myself out of the pool I walked over to the Ziggs and patted his shoulder to get his attention. Turning around he greeted me:

"Hey buddy what's up?"

"Would you mind counting down for a race me and Ahri are having?"

"Yeah sure, I'll get everyone's attention so that you have an audience."

"I don't think I want everyone to see this. I might embarrass Ahri."

"Nah it'll be fine! Plus you don't have any idea if you are going to win or not, she looks pretty athletic to me."

"Fine then. Maybe after our race we could set up some more for a little bit of entertainment."

As I walked back to the pool Ziggs got everyone's attention and by the time I was back in everyone was looking in our direction. I got in position next to Ahri who was ready and waiting.

"Start on the explosion! Ready… steady…go!" Just as he said 'go' an explosive he threw into the distance exploded and we both set off.

It started off decently with neither of us getting a clear advantage but just as we flipped back for the second length Ahri pushed herself off with her tails and got far enough ahead that she finished a few milliseconds before me.

"The winner is Ahri!" Ziggs announced as Ahri turned to me and smirked.

"It would appear that you lost Zoh. So how about my reward?"

"I really should have said something about your tails shouldn't I?"

"You must be working up quite the collection of oversights by this point."

While we were talking we got out of the pool with most people's attention still on us.

"I guess if I have to do this I might as well enjoy it." As I mumbled that I pulled Ahri towards me and kissed her like it was an everyday thing, which by this point it pretty much was.

After a few seconds I pulled away, hoping that the magic block that the summoners created worked on this island as well. The last thing I needed was to get charmed by Ahri again.

"I think we all know who is going to having some fun tonight." Ziggs declared, getting a few laughs out of the men around the pool.

I just shook my head slightly and walked over to my lounger and lay down on it while Ahri did the same.

"I always love putting you in situations like those."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know, the situations where you just give up for a second and let me have my fun. And once again you are talking to me not my chest."

"It feels like my life since I met you has been that all the time. It's not that I don't like letting you have your fun but it often seems to make my life more difficult."

"That's the point. Now I would very much appreciate it if a gentleman brought me a drink."

"Yeah, yeah I'm going."

Getting up from the lounger I walked over to the pool bar. Behind the bar was what I assumed to be a summoner.

"Let me guess this is for your lady-friend over there. What will she have?"

"I have absolutely no idea. She didn't tell me what she wanted."

"Well what is her favourite? We have pretty much everything."

"I don't actually know."

"You two having been dating for nearly a week and yet you don't even know her favourite drink? What do you guys talk about?"

"We aren't dating okay?"

"Everyone just saw you kiss her and you were staring at her for most of the time you two were swimming earlier yet you try to convince me that you two aren't dating. You're a terrible liar."

"Just give me a coconut drink or something I've had enough of this."

"Fine then here you go. I think you have some questions to ask her."

Taking the drink from his hand I walked back over to Ahri. Of all the things she could have been doing, sun-bathing was the most irritating. Not only did it make it even more difficult to look away but I was pretty sure it was a part of this plan of hers. Quite clearly whatever this plan of hers was, it was working.

"Here's your drink. You didn't tell me what you wanted so don't expect much."

"Don't worry Zoh I'm not really that thirsty. It was just a test and you passed, mostly."

"What was the test?"

"You managed to guess which drink I like correctly. But don't worry; I'll make sure to give you many more fun tests all day."

"If you didn't have such a nice personality when you're not irritating me I would really hate you."

"Zoh we both know that my personality is not the only reason you like me."

"Yeah but I'm still trying to convince myself that it is. Now that I think about it why do you like me? I'm a bit of an arsehole most of the time."

"There are a few reasons but the main one's are that you are incredibly fun to annoy and also you have the body of a god."

"Really? This is pretty normal back on my planet. Thinking back to it a lot of the common people here are scrawny."

"You're planet is really terrible in some ways and really nice in others. I find it quite interesting."

"Yeah I will admit that it has its ups and downs… mostly downs but other than that it was nice. Especially the food, though that may just be because I actually knew how to eat the damn food back on my planet."

"Are you really still annoyed by the food at the restaurant?"

"Yes! Why not just pour the stuff over the food and then drain it away and put the food on a plate? That would be so much easier."

"Because that way it would all drain away eventually so people who take forever to eat it like you would lose all of it."

"I really don't like it when you know what you are talking about. It becomes really difficult to argue with you."

"You know what else makes it difficult for you to argue with me?"

"What would that be?"

"Where you are staring right now."

"Well if you didn't wear stuff like that then I wouldn't look."

"That is the exact reason why I wear stuff like this. It means I never lose an argument with a man."

"That is quite smart but also very manipulative. I'll have to give you a speech about that later."

"But if you do that then you won't stare at me all of the time. And from what I can tell that is your favourite pastime."

"It's not my favourite pastime. I don't even like doing it but I can't look away. Do you have any idea how annoying it is when you spend so much time ogling your best friend without even realising?"

"Hey I stare at you as well remember. Except I don't find it annoying at all. We have had this conversation before as well because all you can do is worry about things that only you care about. Also keep in mind that you aren't the only one who looks at me in that way. There are quite a few men in the institute. Including Ezreal actually."

"Isn't he like fifteen or something?"

"That's what I said."

As the conversation died down we both lay on our loungers for a while, occasionally peeking up to look at either the swimming races in the pool or one another. While thinking back to our race I started to get the feeling I had forgotten something. I spent a little while pondering on the thought until I got a brainwave.

"Hey Ahri you never reminded me to see a summoner after the festival."

"Oh yeah. Was it important?"

"Just a little bit. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"How does this charm magic of yours work? Is it through physical contact or something else?"

"Both really. My looks and some magic charm you from a distance then your own mind does it when in physical contact. Really quite simple."

"I guess that is a relief in a way. I thought it was all from physical contact, in particular kissing."

"Well I could do that if I wanted to but the idea never really came to mind."

It was quite odd to find out that the entire time I was wrong about Ahri's charming. It did help ease my tension about kissing her but only slightly because I still didn't like the feeling of kissing my best friend in the first place.

The pool party lasted for a little while longer before eventually me and Ahri had to leave to get ready for our first match. We arrived back at the room with thirty minutes till the match. I changed out of my swimming trunks into normal clothes and got on my armour. The rest of my time was spent sitting in the main room sharpening my axe. Ahri just got into her normal clothing and sat next to me.

"Hey Zoh do you have any idea what is going to happen?"

"My best guess would be that we get teleported somewhere then from there the summoners do whatever it is they do and then we go to one of the fields of justice."

"What do the summoners do?"

"Uh… I'm not sure. I guess they take control of our bodies or something. I really have no idea."

"I'm not sure that I am okay with having a summoner in control of me. They could get me killed."

"Don't worry about that I've heard that it doesn't hurt too much. Also new champions have pretty much no restraints on their powers when they are first tested to my knowledge. So I imagine you will spend most of your time killing others, not the other way round."

"Wait are you saying that I could lose some of my powers if they think they are too useful?"

"It's only in the matches so you will still have it all out here. Also remember that you only get five abilities in the match. According to Shen you have one so called 'passive' that you don't interact with but just works automatically, three that are moderately useful and one that does a lot of interesting stuff. However the summoners also get to choose two abilities which do a variety of things. Shen is a ninja so I don't think he would lie about that stuff. It's probably bad for his honour or something."

"Oh this is just wonderful so not only will my magic be weakened at some point but I will only have four things that I can use to kill things."

"You won't actually be doing any of this, the summoner will. All you have to do is whatever the hell they decide should be your abilities. A bit like a spectator who controls the arm movements and stuff."

"Sounds boring as hell."

"Yeah it does actually. Oh I almost forgot, Shen said something about the summoners changing the way we look for some reason. Apparently someone made him use red and white batons as weapons instead of swords, along with making him wear something you would expect from some Demacian teenagers."

"That sounds surprisingly fun. I get to dress up in new outfits all the time anyway so this will be normal."

"Oh yeah they also set some champions on fire."

"That seems incredibly cruel. But no-one could do that to me once they get a look at me normally."

We talked about the summoners for a while but we were cut off mid conversation by blue rings surrounding us and we both knew what was coming. Within seconds we were in a large room with a dome ceiling and pillars all around. In the middle stood ten glowing orbs with a group of summoners nearby talking in a circle. Noticing our presence two of them stepped away and walked up to us. I couldn't tell if they were trembling because I was giving my axe a few practice swings or because Ahri was setting fires on the floor then putting them out again.

Eventually the taller of the two spoke up:

"Hello Ahri and Zoh. Me and my friend here will be your summoners for today and because this is your first time we will also be running you through how it works. To put it simply, we are going to be making copies of you that we then put on the fields. You guys can go off and do what you want and when the match is over the copies will be put back into your being so that you will remember everything that happened in the match."

"So we don't have to actually do anything except come here at the start of every match so that you can make copies of us? This is going to be easier than I thought!" Ahri exclaimed with a hop of joy.

"Yes for you it is really quite easy. Quite difficult for us." The smaller of the two explained.

"Yes well I don't think they want to hear about our problems. I should probably tell you about your abilities so your copies will know. As for you Ahri, your passive is called 'Essence theft' basically every once in a while your next ability will heal you for every enemy you hit. Your first ability is called 'Orb of deception'. All you have to know is that you throw that ball of yours and it hurts like hell. Your second ability is called 'Fox-fire'. When you use it three balls of fire orbit around you and shoot themselves at the closest enemy, prioritising enemy champions. Your third ability is named 'Charm'. Quite simply you blow a kiss to someone and if it hits them it does some damage and causes them to walk harmlessly towards you for up to two seconds. For a little while after it hits the enemy takes a bunch more damage from your other stuff. Your final ability which everyone is particularly eager to use is called 'Spirit rush'. When you use it you dash forwards and fire three bolts that damage nearby enemies, prioritising champions. However, after its initial use you can use it twice more within a few seconds. As far as I can tell you have tons of damage and you can escape from just about anything but…"

"What is it?"

"You have basically no health at all so if lots of enemies group up on you… well… it won't go well for you."

"Ah wonderful. What about Zoh's abilities then?"

"Well the thing with your abilities Zoh is that as far as we can tell you won't recognise any of them save for the ultimate."

"Oh well that's fine I guess. It's not me controlling them so honestly I don't care."

"Let's get to it then. Your passive is called 'Heightened will'. Over the duration of a minute you slowly gain health and damage. At the end of that minute you slowly lose them again over the same time period until your health and damage is back to normal. It then starts over again. Your first ability is called 'Dark jump'. You jump into a portal and are invulnerable for half a second before appearing in the air above you target. You then slam down on them and do a nice amount of damage. Your second ability is 'Charged cleaves'. Your next attack will stun a target for a second. The next two attacks after that slow by twenty per cent, not stacking on each other. Your third ability is called 'Distracting strike'. I was a small part of this one and I must say I am quite proud of it. You use your axe and smack them so hard with it that for a second when they try to target you they instead target the nearest thing to you. Even with nothing else nearby they will attempt to attack the next closest thing. Your final ability is probably the only one you will recognise even a small part of. You target a single enemy and make them unable to see anything around them except for you and a copy of you. At any point you can swap with the copy without them realising. The more damage they do the copy adds extra damage to a final attack when the ability ends. All this time the rest of the enemy champions are unable to see either of you."

"That is quite complicated and I doubt I will remember it but I'm sure it will be fine."

"No matter we have a written version for you. Anyways while we have been talking some other summoners have been making your copies. So say hello to yourselves."

Turning around I was quite shocked to see an exact copy of myself. Standing next to him was a copy of Ahri. At the same time me and the copy removed our helmets and stared at each other.

"I look damn good if I do say so myself." I bragged while checking everything on my clones armour was in order.

"Yes well you would say that wouldn't you." The taller summoner muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. But I would like to talk to you in private for a second. Just the original one."

The summoner led me to behind a pillar before breathing deeply and beginning.

"Look Zoh, I realise what is going on between you and Ahri so I give you my word that I will make it my personal mission during this game to make sure that she doesn't get the memory of dying a single time from this match. She will have only good memories from it, I swear to you."

"Why would you do this for me?"

"Because to be honest you scare the hell out of me. You scare all the summoners. We all saw what you did back when you met the council so none of us want to get you angry or distressed. All I ask is that you don't kill any of the summoners. We have to power our own invulnerability spells as well as the champions so a lot of us forget about our own."

"I get the feeling that you all got me wrong. I'm really quite a nice guy and there are only two things which would really make me angry: any attempt to copy the technology I use and anything that would bring harm to Ahri. She is my only friend and if some random summoner accidentally teleports her off to Noxus I will rip their head from their body and then go find her. Make sure people know that."

"Okay I will. I'm not sure how much I trust you're word when you say you are a nice guy but I hope that you're right."

I replied with a nod and walked back with the summoner next to me. As we approached the Ahri, the clones and the smaller summoner I gave the real Ahri a pat on the back.

"Shall we go find something to do?"

"How do you know I'm the real one?"

"Because the other one is being teleported away to the fields."

Seeing her clone teleport away Ahri looked at me with a smile.

"I know a few things we can do…"

"Not this again. Are you really never going to give this up?"

"You know the answer already."

_Fifty minutes later (19:00):_

Sitting on the sofa in the main room while reading a book I was in my happy place. Ahri had gone out a while ago for some reason I hadn't listened to so the room was silent and serene. Eventually it had to come to an end and of course there was only one person to do it.

"Welcome back how was your trip to… uh… somewhere?"

"I am so annoyed right now Zoh. Why can't we have our own bathroom?"

"Uh we do…"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask."

"Okay where is it then? There are only four rooms Zoh!"

"On the wall over there. One button for the toilet and one for the bathroom."

"What the hell am I supposed to do with a button?"

"Try pressing it maybe?"

"Fine then."

Ahri walked over to the button labelled 'Bathing' and pressed it. In an instant she was gone from the room and I chuckled slightly as I thought about how she was going to react. Opening the book back up I got back to reading for a few seconds before Ahri appeared back by the button with a look on her face which I knew meant she wanted something from me.

"Zoh it's nice but I don't know how to work it can you come and show me?"

I had already been to the bathing area so I knew she was trying to deceive me. But I was willing to humour her because the book I was reading was really quite bad after you think about the plot for more than a minute.

"Okay then lead the way and I'll see if I can help."

She perked up massively and skipped back over to the button and pressed it. Getting up from the sofa I walked over and threw my jacket to the side. I wouldn't need it where I was going.

Pressing the button I immediately appeared on a desert island in the middle of a vast ocean. The island had an area the size of a house covered in grass with a large hot spring in the middle of it. On the side of the hot spring was a lone coconut tree that provided a small area of shade on one side of the spring. On the tree was the return button. The only other thing on the island was a tall, thin hill about five metres high with a small waterfall on it splashing lazily down onto one side of the spring, though it made very little noise.

"So should I take it you don't know how to sit down in a pool of water?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"No that was just my way of getting you here. To be honest you stink so I wanted to get rid of that smell."

"Well I didn't bring my swimming trunks so I'm going to go get them."

"Oh no you're not. No one is leaving this island until you are clean and if I have some fun along the way it is just a bonus."

"Well what do you expect me to do get my clothes wet?"

"We both know what I expect you to do."

"Are you really asking me to get nude and wash myself with you here?"

"If you feel so strongly about it I will do it as well so that you don't feel self-conscious."

"I walked right into that and made this worse for myself."

"Is it really worse that you get to see me nude?" 

"No that's not what I meant it's… you know what never mind let's just get this over with."

**Barely even a cliff-hanger but I don't care this chapter has gone on long enough already.**

**Anyway so I have BIG NEWS! I somehow managed to get over 1000 people to read this. Honestly I am confused as to why so many people would read this but I'm not complaining.**

**Also I recently got my first negative review for this and it was almost the exact thing I said would be completely useless at the start. Literally it's just someone telling me I am terrible at writing without saying how I am bad. This helps no-one. Tis stupid.**

**Also this is the first full-length chapter that is on time! That requires some sort of celebration with cake! But I have no cake so I'm just going to get ice-cream instead.**

**Goodbye! **


	9. Chapter 9: The confession

**Returning once again with another chapter!**

**Note 1/1: I have literally one day off. Saturday is the only day that I don't write stuff. The entire rest of my week is Sixth form, League of legends and writing. At some point I am going to take a break for a week or so but I have no idea when so have fun with that.**

**Chapter 9: The confession**

_Ahri POV_

I was beginning to wonder if Zoh had some problem with me. Somehow he had managed to disregard all of my advances. Seemed like the perfect time to find out to me.

We had been in the hot springs for a short while, both sitting on opposite sides. When I sat down in the water at first I was rather irritated that it was just high enough to cover up the parts of me I was trying to show off. Whenever he looked over to me I would shoot him my most seductive smile.

After a while I saw Zoh look into the difference, clearly deep in thought, I took it as a chance to test him some more. The spring was about five metres in all directions in a nearly perfect circle so I had quite the distance to close without being noticed.

Moving slowly along the outside of the spring while keeping as low as I could I reached Zoh after a few seconds. To make sure he could not squirm away I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled myself close.

"Ahri what are you doing?" He gasped as my bare body rubbed against his side.

"I was just wondering a few things and it's so difficult to find them out from over there."

"Can you at least stop rubbing against me or wait till later?"

"Not a chance buddy. So let's begin with something easy: do you find everything about me attractive, including the fox parts?" I whispered into his ear as my finger drew invisible circles on his chest.

"Yeah of course. As far as I am concerned you couldn't be better physically. Although it's not so nice when it's pressed up against my side."

"I didn't ask for your opinion on where I put my body so on to the next question: how do you like being close this close to me?"

"Well I do prefer it when we have our clothes on but I find having you near me makes me feel more at ease because I know you're safe and for reason's unknown to me I find your warm breath on my neck soothing."

"Well the first part of your answer was silly but the rest I like. Okay then, last question: how does _this _feel?" I asked as my hand slipped down and stroked his manhood.

"Ahri you are making me feel really uncomfortable. Please stop. I'm not asking Ahri get off now."

"I knew you were lying! You don't find me attractive because of my fox parts and that's why you don't want to be with me!" I cried as tears welled up in my eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about I just told you that's not true!"

"Yeah but you still reject me every time I try anything and I know you wouldn't for a human girl!"

"Wait, wait, wait hold up a second. You say 'human girl' like you are not one."

"That's because I'm not! If you haven't noticed I have tails, whiskers and an extra set of ears!"

At that point Zoh turned to face me and put both his hands on my shoulders.

"Ahri listen to me now and disregard everything else in the world but my voice. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met in my entire life and your fox features are an important part of that. If any other human had done this I would have instantly pushed them away and left. But I let you do this because… well… I love you Ahri. The only reason I have not already jumped at the chance to let you do what you want with me is because I'm not sure if I love you as a friend or as something more. I don't want to get it wrong and hurt you down the line. To me you are the very model of perfection. Don't you ever forget that."

"Sometimes make me feel so unwanted that it drives me insane and I just feel the need to have some sort of assurance that you find me attractive. The only way I know of to do that is this."

"Ahri I am literally nude in a hot spring on a desert island with you and yet you still think you need us to do even more just to know that I think you are attractive."

"Thanks Zoh. Sometimes I really just need something to remind me." I sniffed and before he could pull away I hugged him.

"I'm going to say that this is okay because it's just a hug." He joked as he hugged back.

"Well we can't have that now can we? As always I must take it a step further." In a flash I pulled away just enough kiss him and held him there. Because I knew he would like it but not admit to it I darted my tongue into his mouth to get a good taste. I held him there for a little while and was surprised that he put up no resistance to it. Eventually I pulled out and to my surprise he smiled warmly.

"I don't know what that was for but I'm sure it helped with something so I'm happy with it."

"That was my way of thanking you for everything."

"All I will say is that you are in charge so you decide how long we stay here."

"I think I am okay just staying here and cuddling for an hour or so."

"I'm okay with that as well then. As long as by the end of it you know I was telling the truth when I said you were beautiful."

"I think you have done enough to convince me. Although I will make sure that you know what you're missing until you realise what kind of love this is."

"I hate to say it but there is one kind that I really want this to be for all the wrong reasons. And those reasons are pressed against my arm right now."

"Wow I think that is the first time you have admitted that you like to have me pressed against you."

"Let's be honest we both knew that I liked it. Although I still prefer it if you don't touch my private area."

"Trust me Zoh that is the final prize for all my efforts. I won't do anything until you let me."

"Ah well it's good to know that you consider my manhood a prize. Real comforting."

"I need something to look forward to. I put more effort into something if I have an idea of what I get at the end."

"It almost seems like this is all a game to you."

"I put more effort into a good game than anything else really. And this is a really good game."

"For this to be a game you would need other players also trying to win. Who are they?"

"Pretty much all of the other girls in the League."

"I don't think they even realise I exist."

"Have you not seen the way they look at you? They do to you what you do to me."

"I have not even noticed. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I keep an eye out to make sure none of them try anything. That's why I wanted to get in the Journal of justice."

"To be honest you are the only person I even realise is here most of the time. Everyone else just fades into the background."

"You are quite charming when you try to be Zoh."

"It helps that I have a beautiful nude girl snuggled against my arm. Really helps my mood."

"Everything about this moment helps my mood."

Taking a moment to look around the island and take in any details I missed earlier. The sun was only just above the horizon and the only noise I could hear was that of the silent waterfall and Zoh's steady breathing. Looking towards the waterfall I noticed that on top of it was a silhouette I had not seen before. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be a person but I could not make out any details.

"Zoh, someone is sitting on top of the waterfall." I whispered and I saw Zoh's eyes dart to the waterfall and back without moving anything else.

"Wow it would be him wouldn't it. Shen why are you here?" Zoh muttered at first but he broke into a shout when he said Shen's name.

"I am just enjoying this. For the first time since I met you two I sense no imbalance in either of you. Along with the rest of this scene it just seemed like a good time to meditate."

"Well I would be okay with you being here if I wasn't nude."

"Oh it is fine I do not mind."

"For someone who sees everything you are really blind sometimes."

"Ah I understand you and Ahri are going to have sexual interactions I shall face the other way and block out noise from entering my ears."

"There is so much wrong with that sentence I don't even know where to start."

This was going no-where fast so I decided to step in:

"Shen can you please leave right now because myself and Zoh are trying to share a private moment and another person makes that impossible."

"Very well then. I shall return when I sense that you have shared your private moment."

"Okay good enough now off with you." I urged as I pointed towards the exit button. Shen complied and calmly hopped down from the waterfall and pressed the button.

"Now that he is gone I have a question to ask you Zoh. Don't worry it's not like the ones from earlier." I whispered, but only slightly seductively.

"Go ahead. I won't hide anything from you today."

"How can you constantly ignore my advances with such ease when you struggle to even keep your eyes on mine when we are talking? Don't take this the wrong way I'm not trying to put pressure on you in any way I'm just curious."

"I barely do. It takes all of my will-power to stop myself from giving in to my human nature. I care more about keeping you happy without sacrificing my own morals more than I care about having a one-night stand with my best friend. Right now I am restraining myself from returning that kiss you gave me earlier."

"I couldn't restrain myself if I wanted to. Especially in situations like this."

To emphasise my point I moved from beside him so that I was sitting on his legs with my arms wrapped around him.

"You realise when Shen comes back he is going to see more of you than I'm okay with."

"The misty water covers up the important parts."

"He's a ninja Ahri. I think he can see through a thin layer of water."

"Even if he could he wouldn't care anyway. I bet him and the female ninja have something going."

"Now that would be interesting but I don't think they would be allowed to. There's probably a rule against it because it could cloud their judgement or something."

"Yeah that makes sense. I can't think straight about anything else properly when I'm doing stuff like this with you."

"You go out of your way to make concentrating on anything else difficult for me."

"Oh really? How do I do that?" I asked in a fully seductive tone. At the same time I inhaled just enough for most of my chest to rise above the water.

"I could think of a few reasons on the spot. Give me a minute and I could come up with a few hundred." He replied while edging his head backwards.

"But you love every one of them. Now I think it's time I got that kiss back and all you need seems to be a little bit of encouragement."

He attempted to say something but before he could a few of my tails managed to wrap around the back of his head and press it against mine. At that point I was sure that right now he really did want to comfort me in any way he could because he actually put some effort into it and kept going even after my tails sunk back below the water. He even put his hands on my head to keep me there. Eventually he pulled away and a sly grin appeared on his face.

"That is the last one you get for today. And just so you know for the future, your tails can't overpower my head unless I want them to."

"So now I know how long your will-power can last. That will be useful later."

"I'll admit that when you use your tails I stop putting near as much effort into resisting you. I guess I like it when you take charge in a way only you can."

"I think where I am sitting helps ever so slightly. And I assure you, my tails will be helping me much more now that I know that."

"Oh how much I want to kiss you again right now. But as friends there is a limit and I'm going to stick to it."

"Zoh take a look at what we are doing right now and then tell yourself we are still only friends."

"I convinced myself that this is what best friends do on this planet long ago so I could do this and still say I stuck with my moral code."

"Well at least I know I can go this far without irritating you. And a bit further if I put a little bit of… pressure, on you." I purred into his ear while pressing my body against his.

"I know what you are trying to do and I think I can probably resist it. Or I hope so at least."

"Don't worry I won't go any further right now. I think you have done enough for me today."

He replied with a warm smile and a nod. We just sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company and the sunset. My mind drifted to what we could do tomorrow and soon I was in deep thought. My eyes drifted lazily around my surrounding while I thought up ideas. After a few minutes of nothing happening I started to wonder what time it was. Looking over to where the sun used to be all that remained of its light was being reflected by the sky to create a hazy orange glow on the edge of the horizon. Realising that we were probably clean by now I nudged Zoh in the side which, after a few seconds, made him look over to my face.

"We should probably get back to the room now. It's getting late."

"Okay then but you can be the one to tell Shen. In case you hadn't noticed he's back on top of the fountain."

"Do not worry Zoh I heard you. Also can I say that you two have absolutely no perception of time what so ever?" Shen replied from atop the palm tree this time.

"Why do you say that?" I asked with a tinge of annoyance at him letting himself in without asking.

"You have been in those springs for a few hours. How long does it take to clean yourselves? Also I do not appreciate the hostile feelings you have for me Ahri."

"I don't have hostile feelings towards you normally but I was trying to have a personal moment with Zoh that only we would know about and having you here ruins that."

"Two hours is not a 'moment'."

"I don't know why I even try. Come on Zoh I'm tired."

"I think it's a woman thing." Zoh stated to Shen.

"I would hit you right now if you had not been so nice this evening." I warned as I squeezed Zoh slightly in-between my arms.

"And it would not hurt at all." He replied with a grin.

"For that you have to carry me back to my room."

"That sounds easy enough."

In one swift motion Zoh flicked me up so his left hand was under my knees and his right was holding my back. Zoh stepped out of the pool while Shen dropped from the palm tree. Shen pressed the button first and Zoh did the same straight after. We appeared back in our room to find Shen was already gone. At first Zoh took a few steps towards my room before stopping and looking down at me.

"Want to have a sleep-over?"

"Definitely."

_The next morning (09:00):_

I was woken from my sleep by a knock on the door. I could see that Zoh was still asleep but I didn't really want to get up so I poked Zoh on the back of his head a few times. He failed to wake up so I kicked him softly on the leg. Once again he failed to wake up so I moaned in irritation. Getting up from bed I walked over to the door and opened it enough to peek through. Seeing that they had not let themselves in like most did I walked out and jogged over to my room shouting to them on my way.

"Just a minute I'm getting dressed."

As I got into my room I immediately went to the chest-of-drawers and pulled out my usual clothing. It only took a few seconds and I walked back out to the main room. Approaching the door I took a deep breath and tried to wake myself up.

I opened the door expecting to see another one of Zoh's friends but was instead greeted by a middle-aged summoner.

"Uh… hi. Why are you here?" I asked, hoping it would be quick so I could go back to bed.

"The council has had enough evidence from champions and the Journal of justice to come to the conclusion that the hostile feelings between you and Zoh have been resolved. Thus we now officially remove the condition that you two live together. We already have a room ready for you so if you would like to go get your belongings we can leave when you like."

"Well it's a nice offer and all but I am going to stay here. All I will say is that we spent two hours in the bathing area yesterday without any clothes. So I'll leave you to work out why I am staying here."

"A few days ago he tried to kill you, but yesterday you spent two hours together in the bathing area while nude. All of this without any of your charm magic. What happened?"

"Well he talked to Shen and Nocturne a few times and they told him how stupidly he acted and when he realised that he came to me and asked forgiveness. Some stuff happened and now he has to do whatever I tell him and he is currently contemplating about the way that he loves me."

"I think you understand why I would like to talk to Zoh for a second."

"Fine then I'll go get him."

I spun around and walked to Zoh's room. I pushed the door open and walked up to the still sleeping Zoh. Deciding it was the best way, I pinched his nose and in an instant he shot up and stared at me.

"There's a summoner at the door who doesn't believe that we have gotten so close in such a short time so you have to go tell him."

"Isn't it a bit early for this?"

"That's what I said."

"Just give me a minute to get changed."

After a few seconds of getting changed while muttering curse-words under his breath he was ready and I led him to the summoner.

"Ah Zoh I would just like you to confirm what Ahri has said..."

"I can't be bothered with this." Zoh groaned as he hooked his arm around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt like much longer. When he pulled away he turned to the summoner and asked:

"Happy?"

"Yeah that works. I'll tell the council."

"Good now I'm going back to bed."

_Thirty minutes later (08:30):_

"We could go bowling?"

"We need more people for that. You ask your friends and I'll get Shen, Nocturne and possible Morgana."

"I don't have any friends except for you Zoh."

"Really? You seem like the kind of person who would make friends with everyone."

"I never thought about it. To me, all the other woman here are just competitors."

"First of all: if this was a game you would be so far ahead that the other players would have given up by now. Secondly, until lunch we are going to be working on your skills at getting a friend."

"Are you giving me an order Zoh? Because last time I checked I was the one giving the orders."

"But alas, I don't care. Right now I'm the one who has the most experience getting friends so I'm in charge in this matter. End of discussion."

"I bet I master it within the hour."

_Three hours and thirty minutes later (12:00):_

After a few hours of work with occasional 'I'm going to go smash my head against a brick wall' breaks on Zoh's part it was nearly lunch and I was counting down the seconds until I could walk out the door and go get some food.

Zoh walked back and forth in front of the sofa where I was slumped.

"Okay if they do that then do I set them on fire?"

"No don't ever set any of your friends on fire unless it's me and I'm in my armour!"

"But they deserve it."

"Your friends never deserve to be set on fire!"

"Oh well looks like we are out of time. Come on lets go get lunch."

"This was your plan the entire time wasn't it?"

"I'm surprised it worked honestly. Normally you see through my plans much quicker."

"If I was not such a nice guy I would have destroyed this room after all the frustration you just caused me for, as far as I can tell, no reason what-so-ever."

"I'm sorry Zoh I just don't see the need to have any more friends right now. I would much rather spend my time ensuring that you realise precisely why you love me." I replied while standing up and placing one hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder.

"I really don't want to forgive you so easily… but you really know how to calm me down."

"I would struggle if you actually looked at my face when I'm talking to you."

"You know what I don't even care anymore. I clearly have no control over it so I just don't care."

"Come on let's go get some food. I heard that they are serving ice-cream."

"How do you know what that is?"

"Shen told me about it while you were doing the obstacle course back at the festival."

"You weren't even watching while I did an obstacle course on fire?"

"Ice-cream was more interesting."

"How?"

"Food that you only eat while it's frozen is really quite interesting."

"And a man doing a military training course on fire isn't?"

"It is but only less so."

"I did that entire thing to entertain you!"

"Really? I wouldn't expect you to go that far to entertain me. Back then at least."

"I would do a lot more than you give me credit for to make a friend happy."

"I get the feeling that I underestimate quite a bit about you."

"Yeah you do but I like proving you wrong every once in a while so having you underestimate me in every way is fun."

"Well I spend most of my time doing the same to you to I guess that's fair. Now get moving we have spent enough time talking here when we should be getting food."

_Twenty minutes later (12:25):_

The dining hall of the league was eerily quiet as we walked in. From what I could tell only champions were in there at the time. Glancing around I could tell that they were all looking at Zoh who had insisted upon wearing his armour so people who had not met him before would know who he was. I had only been in here a few times before but it was not exactly a difficult room to navigate around. The only obstacles in the room were the tables and benches. The walls each held three huge windows which nearly reached to the ceiling forty foot above the ground. Other than that the walls held various large candles to illuminate the room at night and paintings of summoners who I guessed had done something note-worthy. The only thing in the entire room which seemed out of place was the twenty foot long table which Zoh had split in half straight down the middle when we got here. It was clear why everyone seemed annoyed at him as they were all crammed onto a the remaining tables.

I looked over to Zoh with an eyebrow raised and I knew he understood what I wanted him to do. Removing his helmet he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Uh sorry about the table. Technically it was not only my fault."

"I would say that it's completely the fault of the massive evil axe wielding maniac." Ezreal retorted as he walked in from behind us.

"Shut up Ezreal the adults are talking." Zoh replied followed by the sound of Ezreal being knocked out.

"I realise that I was the one who broke it but to my credit I was teleported here by a summoner mid swing. I also realise that this apology doesn't really mean very much so I'm just going to fix it or melt it. One of the two."

I leaned against the wall and watched as Zoh walked towards the broken table. Removing his axe from his side he rubbed it against the stone floor at incredible speed for a few seconds before it started glowing red hot. Within a few more seconds it was white hot and at that point he stopped and used the axe to melt the stone on the table enough that it joined back together after holding it in position for a second. He continued this process along the table until it was all joined back together roughly. After waiting for the axe to cool down he started chipping away at the jagged stone until it was mostly smooth. Zoh took a second to step back and marvel at his own handiwork before announcing:

"You can sit here again but don't touch where I just repaired it because it will burn your hand off."

After a few mumbled words of thanks and some awkward shuffling a few people got off the other tables and moved to the repaired one.

"I was beginning to think that you would not fix it." Shen remarked to Zoh from next to me.

"You said you would do to me what I would need to do to fix it if I didn't so of course I did."

"It is my… preferred, table."

"Ah good then you can join us."

"What about me?" Nocturne asked as he floated through the door with his arm-blades retracted.

"The more the merrier."

_Ten minutes later (12:35):_

The four of us were sat at the end of the table closest to the door and for obvious reasons there was about a metre of empty space on the table between us and the nearest people. The conversation drifted between many different subjects but Nocturne always managed to make a dirty joke about me and Zoh. For a being that had done nothing but haunt people's dreams for its entire existence up until a few weeks ago he was very good at making witty jokes up quickly.

After a while Shen waved to someone behind me and Zoh and as we turned I saw Ezreal standing there with a magical bow pointed to Zoh's face.

"If you ever touch me again I will blow your head off and beat your friends with it!"

At that statement Zoh's head dropped into his hand and he let out an irritated sigh. After a second he got up and put his helmet on. When he was stood up he dwarfed Ezreal. At that point he held his arms up to his side and replied:

"Take your best shot."

"This is going to hurt don't you know?" Ezreal threatened.

"It's not if you continue to waste time."

With that Ezreal fired the bow and a blast of energy hit Zoh straight in the head. Zoh's only reaction was to drop his arms and let out a hearty laugh. While he did this Ezreal fired several more shots at Zoh but failed to even chip the paintwork.

Zoh eventually stopped laughing and punched Ezreal in the face, knocking him out cold once again.

"I enjoyed that." Zoh exclaimed as he removed his helmet revealing a large smile.

"I enjoyed watching that." Nocturne added.

"I have restrained myself from knocking him out many times over the years." Shen commented.

"I got to punch him while I was drunk and it was nice." I recalled while Zoh sat back down next to me.

Just as we settled back down a low and croaky voice that appeared to come from thin air joined our conversation.

"I would do more than just knock him out had I the chance."

"Who would you be then?" Zoh asked towards where the voice originated.

"That would be Rengar." Shen explained.

Suddenly what looked like a lion-man in iron armour appeared at the end of the table. Its armour was made of many different plates and chain-mail. It had un-countable numbers of weapons dotted around in places where they could be used at a moment's notice. The main two appeared to be a short curved blade he held in his right hand and a metallic claw in his left. The white hair that covered all its body was braided into a long, thin beard on his jaw and multiple dreads on the back of his head. The last noticeable feature on his face was an eye-patch that covered his left eye with a slit in the middle which emanated orange light, in contrast to his blue right eye.

"You all seem like the kind of people I would get along with after what I saw you do to that puny human."

"As you can see we have plenty of space for more friends so go ahead and join us if you want to."

"All I will say is I am irritated right now as the league banned me from hunting things for a week because I killed an endangered species."

_An hour later (14:00):_

"Seriously Zoh where the hell are we going?"

"Just wait a few more seconds we are almost there… Okay now open your eyes."

As I slowly opened my eyes I saw that we were in Zoh's room however bits and pieces of technology were randomly strewn across the floor and in front of me stood a mirror which at a glance would seem ordinary. Upon closer inspection the reflection in the mirror showed me but my tails, extra ears and whiskers were gone. I could feel that they were still there but the mirror showed me as a normal human.

"Zoh… what is this?"

"It took some time and a lot of technology but I made a mirror which removes everything that is not human…" Zoh petered off near the end and turned from the mirror to me.

"But if I had a choice, I would still choose you as you stand right now."

"Thank you Zoh but after everything you did yesterday and everything you said I would not change a thing. Not for me, but for you."

"That is all I wanted to know. Now if you would do me the honour of burning this thing to the ground it would be much appreciated. But please mind the carpet."

"Gladly." And with that I used a tiny amount of magic to burn the mirror into a pile of dust on the ground.

After I was done I felt I needed a question answered.

"Hey Zoh I have another question. Why did you do all that for me yesterday? You let me do almost whatever I wanted just because I was feeling a bit down."

"Most of the world's problems are caused by a bad self-image so every once in a while everyone just needs someone to show them what is good about them instead of what is bad. You are the one thing in this world that I could not imagine my life without. Had I not met you I would have missed out on so much that I can barely believe my luck. I have never met anyone who manages to be so beautiful and so interesting that I stop noticing other women altogether. I still don't know what kind of love I have for you but I know that no matter what it is you will always be the most important woman in my life. This is the last order I am going to give you today but it is one you must follow: if you ever at any point think that you are anything but perfect you come to me and I will spend every waking hour proving you wrong until I am satisfied that you believe me."

"You are a soldier on the outside but a romantic on the inside Zoh. Also right now I really wish I was doubting myself."

"Part of me wishes you were too but the majority is happy for you. My protectiveness outweighs my lust thankfully."

"At least all of me agrees on what I want right now, and you know very well what that is."

"And you know that I'm not going to go that far unless there is no other conceivable way to cheer you up."

"Now I know what I have to do to make it happen. What if I was to say that I am not perfect and have evidence?"

"I would laugh at the evidence and then explain why it is silly to you."

"Zoh I have killed people and you know it. You can't prove that wrong."

"Okay I knew we would have this conversation some day and I guess it's this one. In my opinion the person that killed those people was not you. That was back when your animal nature over-powered your human emotions and we can both agree that is no longer the case. For me, your human life started the moment you confessed to those summoners. If a baby knocked something off a table and broke it, would you blame the baby? No. Because they don't know better. The same applies to you back then. You didn't know any better so I can't blame you."

"Are you comparing me to a baby?"

"Ahri we could argue about this for hours but I will end it now by doing two things. Firstly I will say that to me you are perfect. I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks. Secondly I will do this." The second he finished his sentence Zoh pulled me into an unusually passionate kiss. Opening one eye I saw he was just in front of his bed and taking the chance I pushed him back onto it so I was lying on top of him, pinning him down beneath me. Wondering if I had managed to get him in the mood I pulled away and eyed him seductively.

"How's that will-power of yours doing now?"

"Well enough to say that was your last one for the day." Upon hearing the comment my ears slumped down, followed shortly after by my tails as a frown spread across my face.

"You're so damn difficult all the time. And I swear that you change the limit every day."

"I think it floats between two and three. But this is all beside the point."

"I don't even know what the damn point is anymore."

"Right now the point is something like 'this is a lovely view and really quite comfortable but get off I want to invent something for us to do for the rest of the day'. Or something along those lines."

"It's pretty much tradition for me to say that I know what we _could_ do for the rest of the day at this point."

"I feel like you are stalling so I can't get up."

"Only so that I could give you a few orders on what you are going to build. To put it simply, you have to build me something we can do here with just the two of us."

"Why would you want that in particular?"

"Because it's clear that I'm going to need a lot of alone time with you if I want to even get more than this damn limit of yours, let alone get in bed with you."

"I have a good idea."

**This took a preposterous amount of time!**

**Anyways there's nothing really to say but I hope you all enjoyed and yes I am going to be having Rengar join the little friend group because the more lore-breaking this can be the more fun I get to have.**

**So once again, I hope you all enjoyed this and…**

**Goodbye!**


	10. Chapter 10: The creation

**I have returned from my one day no-writey-writey to make something. Saturday was fun by the way. Thanks for asking. If any of you did that is. To those people, you are nice. This has gone on for too long hasn't it been. On with the notes!**

**0.1 Of 0.3: If some have failed to notice I will point it out now. Ahri POV is where most of the romance stuff happens and the Zoh stuff is whatever the hell I want it to be.**

**One less than 0.3 and one more than 0.1 Of 0.3: There are about thirty more chapters until I consider something lemony so if you are one of those kinds of people then you're gonna have to wait.**

**0.3 Of banana: Something I noticed while I was reading over chapter 8 for mistakes was that I can tell what kind of mood I was in while writing. It's pretty damn obvious when I'm in a random mood and it was also obvious when I was in a romantic mood. I find it funny for some reason. See if you can tell what mood I'm in while writing this. We can make a game of it. Wonderful.**

**Chapter 10: The creation**

Zoh had managed to spend the last fifty minutes building what looked to be a table. That was it. A table. What the hell are we supposed to do with that?

I was sat on his arm-chair with my body splayed across the two arm-rests and my head being held up by my arm. One of my tails was holding a drink in front of me while the rest of them waved around behind me. I tried to look interested whenever Zoh looked over to me but I'm sure he knew that I was mentally telling him to hurry up.

My eyes began to grow heavy and I was about to fall asleep when suddenly something exploded and Zoh gave a short laugh of victory.

My tail placed the drink on a table next to my chair and I got up with a yawn and a stretch. Taking a few steps towards the table I soon realised that Zoh had made a game which had come from his planet. The table was indented with six holes on its surface. One in every corner and one in the middle of either of the longer sides. In the indented part was an assortment of plainly coloured and striped balls in a triangle on one side and a white one on the other side. The indented part of the table was covered in a green fabric and the sides were made of wood and metal.

While I tried to figure out what we had to do I felt a nudge on my arm. I turned to my right to see Zoh holding to metre long sticks with a wide smile plastered across his blast marked face.

"I made billiards!"

"What is it and how long will it take for me to beat you?"

"I have played this game for years Ahri. You're not going to beat me."

"Let's just remember the last time you thought you could beat me at something."

"Okay then if you're so confident how about we have another bet on it. If I win then for all of tomorrow you have no power over me what-so-ever."

"And if I win I get to do whatever I want with you for the rest of the day. That means none of the restrictions I made for myself and you can't question anything that I ask."

"The chances of you winning are low enough that I will agree to that. Obviously we will have a training match first. Oh and one more condition you can't use your tails to help you."

"I think I'm going to have some fun with this."

_Twenty minutes later (15:30):_

"So then, what do you think I am going to make you do first?"

"I don't know but definitely something that I will either not enjoy or hate myself because I enjoyed it."

"Well it's the second one. Obviously we have to break the limit on kissing first of all."

"Do we-"

"Ah, ah, ah you're not allowed to argue."

"I'm trying to be mad at you but I can't and it annoys me."

I raised my eyebrow slightly as a devious grin appeared on my face. Taking a step towards Zoh I pulled him towards me and our lips met. At first he didn't really react much but within a few seconds he gave in and kissed back. We both knew that the longer this lasted the easier it would be for me later.

After a few more seconds I pulled Zoh closer so that our bodies were pressed together. By this point Zoh had fully accepted it so I pulled him with me while I moved backwards towards his bed. Just as we got to the edge of his bed I twisted us slightly so we fell onto it sideways. I was about to go further when I opened my eyes to see Shen standing on the other side of the room near the door.

"Rengar said that he found something I should see in this room. Is there anything of note in here?"

Breaking away from Zoh I eyed Shen angrily before replying.

"Nothing is happening that you should care about now leave. And tell Rengar not to peep on us."

"Very well then. Come on Rengar, we should be leaving now."

"Aw but I was going to scare the hell out of them." Came from the corner of the room in Rengar's usual, deep voice as he appeared and walked towards the door.

"Please continue whatever it is you two were doing and pretend this didn't happen. Also Nocturne get out here as well."

Looking towards where Shen was facing I saw Nocturne floating out of the closet.

"Why is everyone watching us?" Zoh questioned as he turned to look at the three of them who were now standing at the door.

"Me and Rengar were going to scare the hell out of you two but Shen ruined it by being so obvious. You would think a ninja would be good at staying out of sight."

"I did not realise your intent. I apologise for the in-convenience."

"No Shen it was good of you to tell us." I responded as I started to question Zoh's choice of friends.

"I find this situation conflicting. Thus I will be taking my leave now." As Shen finished he clasped his hands together in front of him and several purple rings surrounded him. After a few more seconds he disappeared.

"Yeah I'm going to go find Morgana and do something more interesting."

A few seconds later Rengar was the only one left and he just shrugged slightly.

"I guess I'll go kill something. Do you think there is anything fun to murder in the Plague jungles?"

"Probably. The best way to know is to check yourself. If you want, use this. It might make it interesting." Zoh replied as he picked something up off the table and threw it to Rengar.

"Press the red button and throw it. I think it explodes." He continued.

"Ah wonderful." Rengar replied while clipping the small device onto his armour and stepping out.

Zoh turned back to me with a look like he was about to be punished for something. I gave him a smile and rested my hand on his cheek before explaining:

"Don't worry your friends effectively got me out of the mood. So instead we are going to do all the other stuff that you would normally find a way out of."

"What would those be?"

"First of all I am going shopping and you have to help me."

"Sounds easy enough. I mean how much can one person buy?"

_Twenty minutes later (16:00):_

"How much can one person buy?" Zoh growled through gritted teeth while he struggled to lift the enormous amount of shopping I had bought.

"Well let's think back shall we? There's about seven bags of clothes, six of things which I won't ever use but got anyway and three of things which will make life easier for me and harder for you. So to answer your question: a lot." I replied as I continued looking for more things to see just how strong Zoh actually was.

"And of course I have to carry all of it."

"Well yes of course you do. You don't have to fight wars any more so I have to find some way of keeping you in shape. Along with that _other_ type of exercise we can do together."

"Oh no please do announce it to the world. That makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Don't be silly there are only a hundred or so champions in this shopping area. My guess is none of them care. Hey look! There's a shop for something called a 'Poro'! It looks so cute we have to get one!"

"I wouldn't even be okay with this if something good happened at the end of this supposedly 'short' shopping trip." Zoh mumbled as I skipped merrily towards the shop.

"Hey Zoh remember the first time we met? Remember how I found you?"

For a moment he stopped walking behind me and sighed under his breath.

"Come on its not really that bad is it?"

That got him moving again. As I stepped into the Poro shop I stopped in my tracks and stared at the long, short glass barriers that were horizontal to the walls. They stretched all the way to the other side of the room and were about a metre from the wall. Behind the barriers were ten or so tiny, furry creatures covered in white fur with two tiny horns on their heads. Every few seconds they would stick their tongues out and their eyes were large and incredibly cute. Along the middle of the room was a row of anything and everything someone could possibly need for a Poro.

A few seconds after I reached the shop Zoh caught up. He stopped next to me and I turned to him with the widest smile I could.

"Normally I would find a summoner and get him to teleport me the hell out of here. But you just had to be good at billiards so I guess were getting a damn Poro."

"Yay! I'm going to go pick one and you get the food for it and everything else." I exclaimed while peering over the barrier at the Poro's.

"That's just brilliant now I get to carry even more stuff around." Zoh muttered as he walked over to the food.

"It's like you think my ears have just disappeared from my head." I replied, receiving an irritated groan from Zoh.

As I was looking I noticed that most of the Poro's shied away from me except for one who barely noticed me at all. I instantly took a liking to it and the shop assistant must have noticed because he was already walking over to me. Just as he arrived he spoke:

"I think I can guess which one you want already."

"How much is it?"

"Just like everywhere else everything is free for champions."

"I really have to wonder how you keep these businesses going like this."

"The summoners pay a lot."

"Ah brilliant. Do I have to sign something?"

"Yes just pick up the Poro and follow me to the counter."

I reached over the barrier and picked up the Poro in both hands. Hugging it closely to me I followed the assistant who I now realised was quite young. He was about a foot shorted than me but when he got behind the counter he must have had a box or something which he stood on so that we were level. Producing a piece of paper on a clipboard from a drawer behind the counter. He handed me the paper and pointed towards a short area at the bottom of it with a space for me to sign. Taking a quick check over of the paper to make sure that it was all okay. Confident that it was all fine I signed and handed it back to him.

"Just so you know your friend is already done and waiting outside."

"Thank you. I better go find him before he gets bored and leaves."

I walked out of the store still cradling the Poro in my arms and I found Zoh leaning against a wall with quite a few more bags than before. He looked at me with a hopeful smile.

"Are we done now?"

"Yes Zoh. We are done. Now let's get home and think up a name for this little guy. It's only a mile or so from here."

_Twenty minutes later (16:30):_

We arrived back at the room in two completely different moods. Zoh was still very grumpy about anything and everything but I was ecstatic about our new Poro. We had failed to decide upon a name on the way back, though we had excluded a large number of names for various reasons.

I waited just to the side of the door with the Poro in arms. Zoh walked up with all the shopping still in his hands and I signalled for him to open the door for me.

"I don't exactly have a free hand to open the door and I think my hands are stuck in this position."

"And you say you are a gentleman…"

For a few seconds he just glared at me before using one hand to un-clench the other and then vice versa. He pushed the door open and motioned for me to enter while still glaring at me. I walked by with a smile and set the Poro down on the table in the middle of the room. I sat on the couch next to the table and tried to think of more names while Zoh threw all the shopping to one corner of the room and sat down next to me.

"It looks like a Bob to me."

"Honestly Ahri, I don't care what you call it. I'm just going to call it 'that thing'."

"Well that's settled then. Its name shall be Bob."

"Can I ask what does it actually do?"

"I don't actually know. I guess it just sits there. Being cute."

"I'm a bit hungry do you want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah I guess. Shall we go look for a restaurant?"

"Or we could just make something here."

"We could do that if we had a kitchen."

"But we do have a kitchen."

As Zoh finished his sentence he pointed towards the wall opposite the one with the buttons on it. In the middle of the wall was a button labelled 'Kitchen'.

"Seriously? How many buttons are there that I don't know about?"

"I think that's it. You know, for someone with such good eyesight and hearing you are really not very observant."

"Neither are you."

"I will happily admit that I don't look at my surroundings unless I'm told to or am alone."

"Come on let's go make something! Bob, stay here."

_Thirty minutes later (17:00):_

"Zoh can you make anything without exploding something else?"

"Yeah… but most things do explode at some point or another."

We both looked back from one another to the small crater in the table that stood in the middle of the kitchen. The food was nice up till that point.

"You have to say though, it was a nice explosion." Zoh continued.

"Yeah it was. I'm full now anyway. Let's go find something to do that won't explode."

"I can make darts without exploding anything."

"As long as it doesn't take nearly an hour to make."

"Oh no don't worry it's about five minutes at most."

I turned back to Zoh with a smile and gave him a quick kiss before hopping past him and pressed the button. Appearing back in the main room I skipped over to Zoh's room and opened the door. Walking inside I sat down on same chair as before a few seconds before Zoh walked in. I watched him work on the board and the darts for a few minutes. From what I could tell he finished the board but his eyes shot wide open for a second and he threw it to the other side of the room before jumping behind the chair I was sitting on. The board simply sizzled and some smoke appeared. A second later Zoh poked his head over the right side of my chair and slowly walked over towards the board. He picked it up and continued on with his work, occasionally looking at it cautiously.

After a few more minutes he hung up the board on the wall opposite his bed and put the darts on one of the pillows.

"Okay then it's done. Just a warning though if the board starts to vibrate slightly get to cover."

I sat up from the chair and walked over to him, on my way picking up some darts. I stood next to Zoh and took aim before stopping and asking:

"Why would a board even explode? There's no technology in it at all."

"I don't even know. It just happens."

"Hm. Strange. Anyway how about we have another bet on this?"

"No I think today is difficult enough as it is."

"Fine then I was only going to make you feed Bob for a week."

"Yeah I am not too great at darts so I'm not going to make any bets."

I accepted that answer for the most part and went back to playing. We played five games and I won all but one of them, which only happened because I felt sorry for Zoh. After the last game I set my darts down on a table then I went over to the door and closed it. Turning around to Zoh I walked over to him with a sway in my hips. I got within a foot of him before pushing lightly against his chest and directing him towards his bed. Once he was very close to the bed I shoved him so that he fell backwards onto it. Taking a few steps to my right I closed the curtains and went back to the bed. I put my knee on the bed so that it was pressed against Zoh's hip. My other knee went over his other side and I lowered my top half down until my hands were pressed onto the bed on either side of his head. The entire time Zoh barely moved save for his slow, controlled breathing. I slowly lowered myself onto Zoh until my face was inches from him. A seductive grin slowly appeared onto my face.

"This is going to happen so you might as well enjoy it."

His expression slowly turned from nothing to a warm smile. A few moments later he wrapped his arms around me.

"I think I can do that, even if I'm not too proud of it. Until morning, I'm all yours. But only if you agree that for everyone but us, this did not happen."

"Yes, yes of course. Now, let's have some real fun."

_The next morning (08:30):_

_Zoh POV_

The dim light provided by the magical flames in the corners of the room provided little in terms of vision. The room was barely illuminated at all, yet it was enough for me to make out the outlines of objects.

I was lying on my side with Ahri snuggled on my chest, sleeping peacefully. One of my arms was wrapped under her to keep her close while the other stroked her cheek slowly. That was one of the few moments where every part of my being was at peace. Despite my attempts to be annoyed at myself for what I had done I could not. It had made Ahri happy so I felt good about it. She seemed so serene and peaceful. I couldn't resist the temptation to give Ahri a short kiss on the forehead. Her reaction was to hug me tighter and bury her head even closer to my chest. After a few more seconds she moved her left knee so that her lower leg was on top of my leg. I was content with just staying there as long as Ahri wanted.

We lay there for a while but eventually Ahri started to stir slightly. She opened her eyes slightly and the second she looked up to see my smiling down at her the same seductive grin as last night spread across her face.

"By the looks of it you enjoyed last night."

"Was it the look on my face or the fact I am still here that gave it away?"

"Neither. I guessed when I realised that you were, and still are, stroking my cheek with the back of your hand. Also if I remember correctly I chose to sleep slightly away from you so that you had your personal space."

"I'm enjoying this exact moment so much that I don't even care."

Ahri smiled at my words before burying her head back into my chest. We stayed like that for a few minutes with the only movement in the room being my hand stroking Ahri's cheek. With her head still on my chest Ahri whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Do you want to know the real reason why I made you do that all last night?"

"I don't mind now that it has happened but go ahead anyway."

Ahri slowly raised her head so that she was staring deep into my eyes as I stared back into her golden orbs.

"Exactly what you are doing right now."

I gave her a quizzical look before she continued.

"I am lying here completely naked, barely covered by these sheets, and all you can do is look into my eyes and stroke my cheek."

"Those aren't the only things I can do." I replied while ducking my head down to kiss Ahri, which she eagerly accepted. I broke away a second later and brought Ahri into a hug.

"I knew that if we did that you could start looking where your head tells you to, not where our friend down there does."

"I'm willing to bet that was not the only reason why you wanted us to do that."

"It was one of many. Also do I get a medal or something because I'm pretty sure I won the game."

Breaking away from the hug I stared down at Ahri and scratched the back of my head while shrugging.

"I could make you one but it would explode… twice… at least."

"What is it with you and making stuff explode?"

"What is it with you and setting stuff on fire?"

"You don't like it when I set stuff on fire? But it's so fun."

"It's entertaining when it's not me."

"It hasn't hurt you so far."

"Being in that armour is uncomfortably warm on a hot day. Imagine what it is like on fire."

"If you would like a good example of the experience of being on fire find Lee Sin." Shen's voice came from the other side of the door.

We both simultaneously sighed quietly enough that Shen could not hear us before I responded.

"Shen how long have you been out there?"

"I returned once I sensed that Nocturne and Rengar had left. When I got back I heard strange noises so I guessed that you were having relationship problems, thus I kept out of it. Remember, you can just resolve these issues without wrestling. It seemed to be going badly so I kept guard out here."

"Shen have you got any experience of relationships and what people do when they are in them?" I asked while Ahri seemed to visibly get a headache.

"I have no experience of this I will admit. It would have got in the way of my training to become the Eye of twilight. But I do know that violence is only the answer to twenty in every one hundred issues."

"Okay first of all we were not wrestling. I will explain it later but we are both fine. Secondly today we are going to teach you a few things about privacy because I think you have irritated Ahri."

"This works well as I have no plans for the day. We should make haste if you wish to finish my training before night once again falls."

Ahri's expression turned to a mix of anger and confusion as she mouthed a 'what'.

"Shen we don't have to finish this all today. In fact I am almost certain that this is going to take a lot longer than I want to guess."

"Tomorrow we have all have a match together so the training of the day will need to be worked around that event."

"This isn't really going to be some sort of extensive training regime. We are just going to tell you about it then see if you can do it."

"Why would such a simple task take more than a single day?"

"From what I can tell you have no concept of privacy at all so it's going to take a while."

"Do not fear I am a fast learner. But for now I shall take my leave. They are setting up a buffet for breakfast."

The moment he finished I could hear Shen practically sprinting out the door.

Looking back to Ahri she was massaging her temples with one hand.

"How can a person be so inept in so many ways, yet utterly brilliant in others?"

"I justify it by reminding myself he's been a ninja since he was, at best, five."

"I don't know what but you owe me something for roping me into this."

"We'll sort that out later. For now, let's go get something to eat."

_One hour later (10:00):_

Me, Ahri and Shen sat around a table in the middle of one of the leagues many gardens. Ahri was slumped over the table with her head rested on her crossed arms. Shen looked as emotionless as ever and I was slowly developing the same headache that Ahri got earlier.

"So then let's round up what we have learnt so far. If two people who are in a relationship go into a bedroom together and you hear certain noises what do you do?"

"At that point I leave them to whatever it is they are doing."

"Good, we are making progress. Next up: if someone goes into the bathing area, alone or with someone else, what do you do?"

"I don't follow them in and meditate."

"Very good. Now finally: do you, at any point, enter someone else's house or room without their permission?"

"Yes if the balance in the area must be corrected."

At that point Ahri butted in:

"No. If you want to get in knock on the door and ask!"

"What if the owner of the housing space is my enemy, or what if they are not in?"

"If there is something wrong in someone's house you just ask a summoner and if they are not in you leave and return later!"

"What if I am trying to balance someone like Zed's house for example? Most summoners would not want to disturb him."

"With people like him you just don't bother. If you balance his room he's just going to put it all back again later. And you can't kill him so it's not worth the effort." I replied in a vain attempt to make Ahri leave the conversation again before she set Shen on fire.

"Okay then. I think I shall go meditate over this. Also, I notice that you no longer stare at Ahri's chest Zoh. Was there a problem before that has been resolved now? Did she have a spot or something?"

"No don't worry about that. We'll talk about that in tomorrows… uh… lesson, I guess?"

"I shall decide upon the best name for these sessions whilst meditating. Once again I bid you farewell."

As Shen disappeared out of the garden slowly I turned to Ahri who was once again slumped over the table. I gave her a few short pats on the back before questioning:

"Don't worry that is all we have to do for today. Since I pulled you into helping me with this, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"We still have all the stuff that I bought yesterday. Speaking of which, did you ever find Bob?"

"Yeah he was watching league matches. I don't know how, but he was. So I left him to it."

"I can already tell that Bob is going to be a lot of fun."

"Alright now get up. You bought quite a few board games and I am going to beat you at one of them."

"In a game of luck you would almost definitely win."

"I'm not extremely lucky… but I am pretty damn lucky."

_Thirty minutes later (10:30):_

The sun shone through a thin layer of clouds down through the main room's skylight. Down below me and Ahri sat on the carpet with many board games strewn across the floor. A large amount of them were burned and others had been cut into many pieces by my axe.

At that moment myself and Ahri were playing something called 'Jenga'. I was not quite sure what it was or even who was winning but I did know that this was the last one and if I won either the board or me was going to be set on fire.

Just as Ahri was about to remove a piece Shen burst through the door.

"I need help!"

Shen's sudden appearance caused Ahri to flinch enough for the tower to fall.

"HA yes!"

"Shen what did we say about coming into people's houses without knocking? You made me lose the game!"

"I'm sorry but something happened and I have no idea what to do! For the first time in my life I don't know what to do and it's freaking me out!"

Slowly I got up from my sitting position and walked to Shen until I was about a metre away from him. Crossing my left arm over my stomach I rested my right elbow on it. Putting my hand in a place in preparation for a face-palm I questioned Shen:

"What happened?"

"I was meditating over our lessons when Akali came in and asked to join me. I let her and after a while we got into a conversation. She told me of her day and I told her of mine including when I stood guard last night and our lessons earlier. She has not been a member of the Kinkou for as long as I so she has many more emotions than myself. For some reason as I finished telling her of my day she asked me to go out on a date. I don't even know what it is but she explained that we might end up doing the same kind of wrestling as you did."

I turned to see Ahri barely stopping herself from bursting out with laughter, just as I was. Taking a second to regain my composure I turned to Shen and tried to speak with a straight face:

"So you're telling me that the female ninja from when we first met has asked you out on a date?"

"Yes. What is a date? Does she expect me to leave an area on a specific day?"

"Uh… sort of. Basically the two of you are going to do something of your choice together for a few hours. Preferably something that you will both enjoy."

"Why would she ask this of me? Have I done something to deserve this?"

"I don't know honestly. One more question though: have your parents ever had 'that' talk with you?"

"We have talked on multiple occasions but they have never referred to it in such a way."

"Okay then I guess the job falls to me… damn. Shen please take a seat on the sofa and I'll explain this whole 'wrestling' thing to you."

Shen went to sit down on the sofa and I sat on the chair on the other side of the coffee table. Ahri sat down next to Shen, still trying to hold in her laughter.

"Hmm where to start…"

_One incomprehensibly awkward conversation later:_

"So you and Ahri were…"

"Yeah…"

"But you said it's not something that most people do unless they get to be a bit more than friends. And if my memory is correct you insist that you two are just friends Zoh."

"Me and Ahri are… uh… I don't know… honestly not sure. Let's just say we have a 'special' relationship. It's mid-way between best friends and I don't know what."

"So that is why you…"

"Yeah that's why we did… you know… it."

"And Akali wishes to do a similar thing with me?"

"Yes it would seem so."

"That seems like something I could do. Why she wants to do this I have no idea."

"Yeah that would be a good question. Now that I think of it has she ever actually seen your face?"

"She is the only one alive now who has."

"Not even the squirrel thing?"

"Kennen has no interest in such things."

"You may have to keep the mask off on your date."

"If I do that people will know appearance and may judge me differently as a result."

"But if no-one knows what you look like and you act normally instead of like a ninja…"

"Then people will not know it is me. I just have to wear civilian clothing and walk un-defensively."

"So all we have to do is get you something to wear and find you something to do with Akali and we'll be sorted."

"The problem I see in this plan is that, as you and me know, Shen here has no concept of being normal what-so-ever. We are going to have to keep an eye on him so that he doesn't make it obvious." Ahri added.

"I think I have just the thing." I announced as I ran into my room in search of a few things that I got the idea of from Caitlyn.

Kicking away a few pieces of random technology I found what I was looking for. An upgraded version of the rifle that Caitlyn hauled around with an upgraded scope. Next to it I found a spare scope which Ahri could use. I picked them both up and walked back out of my room to Ahri and Shen.

"We can use these to monitor Shen and Akali from a distance."

"You're not going to shoot us are you?" Shen asked, clearly having had bad experiences with Caitlyn's rifle.

"No just I welded the scope on accidentally and if I try to remove it something will explode. Not sure what, but something."

I handed the single scope to Ahri and she looked through it at the ground. The moment she put her eye to it she jumped back in her seat slightly. Giving it a second go she began looking around the room with it while grinning madly.

"Okay Shen you and Akali are going to dinner tonight. There's a restaurant in the League with a wall that has been replaced by a window which looks out on a garden. Me and Ahri will set up on the roof in a position that we can see into the restaurant. If you mess something up I will tell you through this." As I finish I reach into my pocket and pull out a near-invisible ear-piece and throw it to Shen.

"Put that in your ear and we will be able to hear everything that is going on and I will tell you if you mess up." I continued.

"I hope this all goes well. Akali has a habit of punching me in the arm if I do something wrong."

"How much can a punch from her really hurt? I've seen her arm muscles and they are not overly impressive."

"She spends a lot of time training in this kind of thing. So it hurts. A lot."

"We should get started at planning right away. I'll go buy you something to wear and Ahri here will teach you about what you should do on your date. Okay?"

Both nodded while I set down the rifle. I opened the front door and waved as I began my search for something for Shen to wear. Hopefully something that he would not need to 'balance' in some way.

_Many hours later (18:00):_

The sky above us was absolute black with sprinkles of white all over. The moon stood just above the horizon which from our viewpoint appeared to stand atop the central spire of the Institute of war. We were sat on the roof on the opposite side of the garden to the restaurant. We had long since decided that we would not need to look down at the two ninja's unless we heard something happening.

"How's Shen doing?" Ahri questioned as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"He's actually doing well. You clearly taught him quite well."

"When you threaten him with fire he learns stuff much better."

"I would be irritated but it's clearly worked so all I will say is well done."

"Thanks. Once we are done with this what are we going to do? Honestly I don't think I can convince you to have the same kind of fun we had last night again."

"I don't even know if you could any more. Some days I have complete control over my actions then others I give into my temptations at the slightest hint of something good coming out of it."

"Sounds like a personal problem."

Just as I sneered at Ahri and she stuck her tongue out at me I heard the un-mistakable noise of kissing through my ear-piece. Ahri could also hear what was going on and we just stared at each other for a moment.

"Did they just…" I asked.

"They have been in there for barely ten minutes!" Ahri responded with a gasp. 

**HAHA cliff-hanger!**

**Lots of fun stuff in this chapter including the almost-but-managed-to-avoid-it lemon and Shen getting to do some fun stuff. I enjoyed it.**

**I'll be honest the almost-lemon was just so that I could have some more awkward Shen moments.**

**Hope you all enjoyed and goodbye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Problematic visitor

**Friday chapter is always better than Tuesday chapter (but don't tell him that).**

**Notes shall begin: this series is experiencing exponential growth in views. I don't know why but I'm k with it.**

**Notes shall end. Chapter shall begin.**

**Chapter 11: Problematic visitor**

Our mouths were both agape at what we were seeing and hearing. Shen, the most romantically moronic man to ever exist, was having an increasingly sexual conversation with Akali, someone who stabbed him at some point. We had expected to be helping him constantly along the way yet he had not required our assistance once.

We continued to listen for a while until I caught sight of Shen grabbing Akali's hand and chanting the same teleportation spell as he always used. They both disappeared out of the restaurant so we had to rely on what we were hearing.

Within seconds me and Ahri both threw out ear-pieces away in a mix of shock and confusion.

"Are they…" Ahri asked.

"Let me check." I replied while picking up my ear-piece and hovering it just away from my ear. Putting it back down all I could do was nod.

"They have been on this date for literally twenty minutes. How?"

"I guess that neither of them have had these feelings for a very long time and now it's all surfacing and well-" Just as I was about to finish a loud moan came from the ear-pieces which we could hear despite their distance from us.

"We should go do… anything but this…" Ahri requested.

"I feel like we should get as far away from that as we can."

"How about our little desert island."

"Hopefully we don't get interrupted like last time. Just imagine the same thing but with Nocturne or Rengar. Makes me shudder just thinking about it."

"Oh god you don't think we are going to have to find Rengar someone as well?"

"I don't want to think about it."

_Ten minutes later (18:30):_

The sun was barely skimming the horizon over the vast ocean. It was just enough to shine a dull orange haze over the desert island. At the bottom of the palm tree sat Bob. He seemed to be staring off into the distance so me and Ahri just let him stay there. Me and Ahri were sat in the hot springs on the opposite side to the palm tree. However it seemed that my swimming trunks and her swim-suit mysteriously disappeared when I went to the toilet. So we were, once again, completely nude. Ahri had already managed to snuggle up next to me already but I couldn't complain. I assumed that she was still in as much shock as I was about Shen and Akali, as that was all we had talked about since we got back to the room.

"What confuses me the most is that it took me a week to get you in bed with me and it only took Akali twenty minutes with Shen." Ahri grumbled, receiving a short chuckle from me.

"They've known each other for years and I am a stubborn kind of guy."

"Oh don't kid yourself I got you to kiss me within a day or so of meeting you."

"Yeah but it wasn't fair you used magic."

"You and your minor details."

"It's not a minor detail it's a 'completely change the way my brain works for a while' detail."

"I don't know it seems pretty minor to me. Actually I have had enough of this argument so start another conversation."

"Okay… uh… what was life like before you became human?"

"Kind of boring actually. I spent most of my time hunting and when I wasn't doing that I was sleeping. If I remember correctly I only had a few emotions and I would spend most of my time away from the pack because honestly they were irritating."

"Don't you miss anything about it?"

"To be honest the only redeeming factor about the whole thing was that no-one cared what you were like. As long as you were not incredibly different from everyone else they honestly don't care. Human society makes it so difficult to be your own person."

"Now that you mention it that is one of the reasons why I feel protective of you. The time you have spent as a human is so short that you have not been worn down like most of humanity to the point where you fit into the crowd. I like it that way so I feel the need to prevent anyone from trying to change you to fit in. For example, if we went to meet some royalty and you didn't bow and the guards tried to make you do it I would probably knock them out. Although I will admit half of the reason why I would knock them out would be fun."

"Why would I bow to royalty?"

"You wouldn't. I just say that I can't because of my armour."

"You really do like your armour don't you?"

"I have put an extortionate amount of time and money into it. Literally all the spare money I had back on my planet went into my armour so that it was less bulky than the armour they give you."

"Well then how about this. If you could only have one, would it be me or the armour?"

"You. I can make more armour, I can't make a person. At least I don't think I can…"

"Don't try to make a person Zoh. It won't go well for anyone."

"Right now I don't need another person in my life. I have you for improving my life in general, I have Shen for learning useful ninja stuff, I have Nocturne for dirty jokes and I have Rengar for scaring away Ezreal."

"I don't improve that much about your life. I do improve a lot of it, but not so very much."

"Well let's think about that shall we? You make me enjoy every moment I am with you, unless I am being forced to carry shopping. I didn't even have a romantic life before I met you, I had no real purpose other than revenge on a few people, I had no-one who cared for me and I was nowhere near as confident. Also I think I gained some muscle from carrying all that shopping for hours."

"I know all that. I just really enjoy being complimented by you."

"Well if it makes you happy I could probably think of wonderful things to say about you all night."

"There are other things which I would like to do with you all night…"

"I walk into that every time."

"Not every time… but the large majority of times."

"Have you ever even considered being just my friend and nothing more?"

"Not even for a second."

"What is it about me that makes you feel like that? I apart from being from another planet I'm just a guy who gets himself in many difficult situations."

"Every day you surprise me with something new that makes my day just that bit better and also there is something about you which I can't quite put my finger on that makes everything you do seem so joyful no matter how dull it is. Like when I first walked into your room and you had all that technology in there it was such a fun experience just looking at all it and wondering what it all did. I swear one of them was an infinitely spinning ball."

"It was. I don't even know how I made it but it doesn't explode so that's good."

"See? A normal person would be amazed by the infinite part but you are amazed by the fact that it doesn't explode."

"If that is the main reason what is the second best part about me for you?"

"Well stuff like this and last night is always good."

"Seems clear to me that you don't care for that too much."

"Really? What on earth makes you think that?"

"You have only even tried to kiss me once today and I think we can both agree that the limit is no longer a problem."

"Well it seems I have something I have to do."

As Ahri finished her sentence she seamlessly curled herself around from my side until she was sitting on my stomach. With lower legs flat against the ground either side of me and her hands placed on the grassy banks of the hot springs I was restricted from almost all movement. She held her face just above mine for a few seconds before pressing her lips against mine. I darted my tongue in to explore Ahri's mouth, which tasted as sweet as I would expect from her. At the same time my hands slowly rose from the ground and began caressing her legs. My hands began to roam upwards, taking in every perfect curve on her sleek body. Seconds later my hands went around to her back and got tangled in her long black hair which reached all the way down to the bottom of her spine. Pulling my hands around to her front I explored upwards they got above the surface of the water and skimmed around the sides of her breasts, causing her to moan slightly into our kiss. A second or so later I got hold of her head and held her into the kiss.

After what felt like an eternity Ahri pulled away slightly so that her nose was just above mine and her eyes stared down into mine. A seductive smile spread quickly across her face and she muttered down to me.

"Quite the little adventure you went on there."

"I was just enjoying all the curves of the parts of you only I know."

"And I guess I should assume that the little taste you went for was just extra fun?"

"It seemed necessary to check what you taste of, considering you got to do the same to me last time we were here."

"Last time I did quite a few things. If I remember correctly you weren't too keen on some."

I raised my eyebrow slightly at her statement. Knowing Ahri though it seemed obvious that she was about to try some of them again. As if she had been reading my mind a second later she continued:

"Like this for example…"

The moment she finished her sentence her left hand made its way down under the water. A second later I felt her hand brush against my manhood.

"If you could remove your hand that would be appreciated. No, seriously that is not okay."

"So I can't do this here but when we are in the bedroom it's a whole different situation?"

"That was only one time and I wasn't trying to relax. Quite the opposite really…"

"Fine then be that way. All I will say is that you can do some of that exploring whenever you want." She replied while removing her hand and placing it back on the bank of the springs.

"I'll make sure to take you up on that whenever I'm feeling a bit down."

"All that makes me want to do is find a way to get you down."

"You aren't that mean are you?"

"We both know how far I am willing to go to get what I want. Especially if what I want includes you getting me into that lovely mood."

"You're always like that anyway, so me caressing you doesn't really change much."

"Oh you miss-understand. Normally I am just teasing. When you do stuff like that it gets serious."

"Well this works well for you because I enjoy the feeling of your skin under my fingers. It's so smooth that I can't believe I didn't notice earlier."

"I'll have to keep that in mind next time I want something. So far from what you have told me I should use my tails to push you around and let you enjoy my body for a few minutes then you will melt like butter."

"Please don't try it because I'm not sure if I could stop myself."

"Onto another topic I think congratulations are in order."

"Congratulations for what?"

"My entire top half has been exposed for a few minutes now and you have managed to keep your gaze on my eyes."

"Now that I have realised how beautiful they are it's hard to look away. It's like a sea of gold that never ceases to amaze me."

"I would complement your eyes but they are rather regular really. I would have expected more from an alien."

"I'm not an alien. I'm a human but from another planet. Honestly I am surprised that life evolved to be so similar on two planets."

"Surely there is something different about you. What are some interesting traits of your people that you have not noticed here?"

"Well first and foremost is people on this planet are either really strong or scrawny. There doesn't seem to be much of a mid-ground. Second would be that people here have the same voices no matter what facial hair they have."

"And yours does?"

"Yeah. As you can tell this sort of twenty o-clock shade I have going on gives me this low, gruff voice. I have only ever had one other type of facial hair and that was a mustache where the ends required constant twirling. That was a lot of fun because it gave me a seventeenth century gentleman voice."

"What the hell is a century?"

"Oh yeah this planet uses this damn CLE system instead. A century is a hundred years. Simple right?"

"Now that I think about it what is the date today?"

"I think it's somewhere near the end of May. I never really thought about it. Hasn't seemed to be important enough to care about."

"I feel like we don't know about a lot of important stuff."

"That would be because we don't need to know. Also may I ask why you are still sitting on me?"

"Your stomach is comfy and also I'm going to have a little bit more fun before we leave."

"What kind of fun are you talking about?"

"The kind that a few days ago you would have pretended to not enjoy."

"I think I know what you're getting at…" I whispered as my hands pulled her back down into another kiss. Deciding that it would be nice for the both of us I let my hands work their way down until they were massaging Ahri's sides. I knew she wanted me to keep going by the noises she was making, so of course I continued.

I pulled away a few seconds later but kept massaging Ahri's sides, much to her enjoyment.

"We can continue this later. I think we are just about clean enough."

"What about Bob?"

"He got himself in here so I'm sure he can get out again."

_The next day (10:00):_

I walked on Ahri's right side as we made our way to the other end of the small forest. We had decided to go on a walk for a while after breakfast and the countryside around the League seemed like the perfect place.

After a few minutes we reached the end of the forest where we stopped for a moment to look down at the low ground ahead of us. We were atop a small hill and just as I was about to start walking down I saw the outline of someone as tall as I was when in my armour. I focused on it a bit more and soon realised that it actually was someone in armour similar to mine, except it was the female variant and had a hood in the place of a helmet. Only then did it dawn on me that I knew who it was.

Before Ahri could take a step forward I held out my arm in front of her and signalled for her to get down. I got on my armour and did the same.

"What is it Zoh."

"It's someone I used to know from my planet."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not if you knew why I know her."

"What did you do? Who is that woman?"

"It's my… uh… well… fiancée."

"What! You are engaged and you didn't tell me?"

"No you don't understand she's more of an ex really."

"That doesn't change the fact that you were engaged to that woman and you didn't tell me. It also means you lied when you said I was your first kiss."

"Actually you were I never kissed her. Our parents arranged the marriage 'on our behalf'. I was on my last tour of duty before I had to leave the military and marry her."

"Why would your parents do that? It makes no sense."

"It's an old tradition on some parts of my planet. I would never choose to marry her she's a really nasty person."

"How nasty can she really be?"

"You see that hood she is wearing? That signifies that she undertook assassin training since I last saw her."

"So she is here to kill you?"

"Most likely yes."

"Let's go and kill her now before she gets the chance."

"We would need a considerable amount of help. She spends most of her time killing people or training to kill people."

Ahri was about to reply when I heard my ex shout from a few hundred feet away.

"Zoh get down here I just want to talk. You can even bring your friend there if you want."

"I'm getting a strange feeling of déjà vu." I muttered while I stood up and began walking down towards her. Ahri went to stand up as well but I motioned for her to stay down and thankfully she complied.

"So when were you going to tell me you were alive?" She asked just as I got within a metre from her.

"When were you going to tell me you became an assassin?"

"When you got back from the eastern lands. Unfortunately it seems you were unable to complete one of your only jobs as a centurion."

"How much do you know?"

"I read the report. I know everything."

"Well then you might know that none of those people deserved it."

"They were mages who would not take a side. That is all the reason you should need."

"Sorry I'm not blind or stupid enough to believe they were a threat. But we both know you did not come here to talk ethics with me."

"Of course not. I came here to either walk you back or drag you. Your choice."

"What happens if I return with you? I get tried for treason and then killed?"

"No our parents have sorted that already. You return with me and we live out our lives like normal people, or you struggle and I have you put under house arrest."

"Seems like the third option would be the best one. You know, the one where I get out of here and you return empty handed."

"Do you honestly believe that you can escape me? I am faster than you are."

"I don't have to be faster than you. If you remember correctly I am the one who created that armour you are wearing."

"I could kill you without this armour now."

"Not if it weighed you down. I just remembered that I embedded some extra code in your armour as a sort of… 'Gift'. And guess what, it makes your armour dead weight for ten minutes exactly. Of course being a gentleman as I am you will be given plenty of chances to leave. I won't kill you."

Casually I pressed a button on the side of my helmet which brought up a hologram in front of me. In the top right of the hologram was a button labelled 'Marital issues'. I pressed it and instantly she fell to the ground under the huge weight of all the now un-supported metal. All the momentum caused her hood to fall backwards revealing her face. She was exactly as I remembered. Her hair was blonde and reached down to her shoulders. Despite having been at war for years her face bore no scars. Her eyes were a deep blue and her nose was thin. Her jawline was curved and at that point contorted in anger. I would be lying if I didn't say she was pretty but underneath that was a horrid, angry creature.

"Damnit Zoh this is only delaying the inevitable!"

"I'm just buying time until I can find a way to send you back. Which could be rather quickly, or it could be a few months. I don't know to be honest. Goodbye Lita." I waved with one hand and turned off the hologram with the other.

"See you later Zoh. I'm looking forward to it."

Taking a few initial steps backwards I turned and walked back up to Ahri who was waiting at the top of the hill, tapping her fingers on the ground impatiently.

"We should get back to the League. Thankfully she is smart enough to not run into a building like that on her own."

"Why don't we just kill her now while we can?"

"Right now the people on my planet think I have no honour what-so-ever. I would like to prove them wrong."

"You have a plan to deal with her later right?"

"…"

"It seems you will have to think one up then."

"I have on but…"

"What is it Zoh?"

"It may include black-holes."

"I don't know what that is but it sounds menacing."

"It's worse than that. Which is why it's exactly what we need."

_Thirty minutes later (11:00):_

We got back to my room without incident and I immediately went to a book-case next to the darts board. Ahri was lying on the bed and throwing darts at the board while I looked for books on black-holes. I had worked with them before but last time I had to destroy a star in a nearby system to make it and that was clearly not an option in this case. Finally I found one but as I turned around I had to use it to block a dart thrown by Ahri.

"That was rude. A good shot, but rude."

"I'm still annoyed you didn't tell me you had a fiancée."

"You never asked. I didn't think it was important."

"Surely being engaged to another woman is something you should tell someone before you get into a relationship with them!"

"I was never going to marry her anyway! I planned to fake my own death before my tour ended."

"You would really do that just to avoid marrying someone?"

"When I was ten she threw me off of a bridge for saying that the emperor did nothing useful."

"You knew her since you were ten?"

"Our families have been allies for years but we were the first generation to be compatible."

"What do you mean by 'compatible'?"

"There was always something which stopped our families from merging like too big of an age difference or the children being the same gender."

"And then you two came along and were forced to be friends until you could get married."

"Yeah pretty much. At first I thought she was nice but then she threw me off of a twenty foot bridge!"

"Seems you are slightly bitter about that."

"It's like hitting concrete from that height."

"I'll make sure to not throw you off of a bridge then."

"Yes please do. Unless I am in my armour in which case it's okay because it's in the name of science."

"Just out of interest is she the other one who betrayed you?"

"No she is loyal beyond reason. I will tell you about who it really was if you want but it is long and dull."

"Please do tell me. We have some time to kill before lunch."

"Where to start… you remember back on the boat I told you about the experiment gone wrong?"

"Yeah you really messed that up."

"Well what I didn't tell you was that a month after that I was informed that my work had been tampered with by my brother."

"Why would he do that? And why have you not told me you have a brother?"

"He did it because he was being paid by a company to steal it from the military and he thought he could make it more effective but he had to get someone else to test it and take the backlash if it went wrong."

"So he decided that the best person for that was his brother?"

"I was always smarter than him but he got it in his mind that I had cheated in everything where I beat him."

"You said that you forgave him and that he made you regret it later. What else did he do?"

"A few years later when he got out of prison I was already done with my centurion training and was about to go on my first tour. Before I left he said something about what happened. I was not listening because I was working on a few last devices. After a week with my division we were patrolling through a mountain pass. All of the men were wearing their armour but practically none had their helmets on because of the heat. We got about half way through the pass when the gas started pouring over the sides. I don't want to talk about what happened next but I will say that over a hundred good men met a terrible demise."

"Wait so your brother gave the chemical to some company and they just randomly decided to kill people with it?"

"It was their way of declaring war on the government. After that we spent a year or so fighting thousands of PMC's until eventually we destroyed the last remnants of that company."

"Why would a company declare war on the government?"

"From the records we found in their headquarters they seemed to think that if they won the company could set up a puppet government that they could use to increase their profits."

"You spent a year fighting and you didn't kill anyone?"

"I knocked out a metric tonne of people… also I got a set of military grade shock paddles and those things make people go numb in seconds wherever you shock them. It's incredibly funny when you do it to their arms and all they can do is try to kick you."

"How did you manage to make waging war sound like such fun?"

"When no-one on my side is dying it is."

As I finished what I was saying I pulled the dart out of the book and threw it to the side somewhere, followed by the book itself when I realised I didn't really need it right now. A few seconds later I jumped onto the bed next to Ahri.

"Seeing as you are clearly not very good at finding anything out about me, despite being able to ask me literally anything and I have to tell you, how about you think up a few questions right now and ask me." I insisted while putting my arm around Ahri to make her a bit more comfortable.

"Hmm… is there anyone else who might come looking for you?"

"My dad. If Lita returns without me he will probably give it a go."

"Is he a considerable threat?"

"No, no, no he has no armour because of his age and position in the military. Being a commander means he cannot wear armour for various rather stupid reasons."

"Alright then what about your brother?"

"He was executed."

"Should I be sorry to hear that?"

"No. Onto the next question."

"Out of interest, have you come to a decision about how you love me yet?"

"Not yet."

"How much am I going to have to do get you to realise so that we can get on with fun stuff worry-free?"

"You haven't even said you love me as a friend." I replied with a grin.

"That's not fair I-"

"Ahri I was just joking I don't expect you to say anything. You have been a human for just over a week and love is something that most people don't understand for years, me included."

"Are you saying that foxes can't feel love?"

"…"

"Okay you have me there they can't. But anyway surely I should get to know it quicker because in human years I'm the same age as you."

"That makes literally no difference what-so-ever. Love is simply one of the things you can't explain until you have felt it for that one special person. Having such a similar feeling for family and friends does not help."

"Is it just me or does that make no sense? They should be completely different things."

"Nothing is quite the way it should be. Just know that when it becomes clear to me, you will hear. It will probably be preceded by something that I can admit I enjoy happily."

"What I still don't quite understand is that you are not allowing yourself to be in a couple with me for my sake."

"The answer is simple really. I feel incredibly protective of you, so imagine how terrible I would feel about breaking up with you because I knew it couldn't last. If I know that I love you in the right way then I know that I could never do anything to hurt you and I would be able to sleep easy, knowing that I could always be there to protect you."

"Ugh you need to hurry up and decide because we have slept in the same bed almost every night I have known you yet we have only done anything with it once because you're too scared that you might hurt my feelings."

"If you would prefer I can put all of my effort into protecting the other things in my life like my armour and my other friends."

"Whoa hold on let's not get too hasty here."

"Yeah that's what I thought."

A moment after I finished there was a knock at the main door. I got up and went to the door as Ahri got back to playing darts. After stumbling over some technology I got to my door and went into the main room. Hearing another knock at the door I sighed. Summoners can be so impatient sometimes.

I reached the door and upon opening it I had to resist the urge to swan-dive away. Standing just outside was Lita, thankfully without her armour.

"Guess who the newest champion is." She teased with a wicked grin.

"Ah, bugger…"

"And the best part is I live right next door. I have already told high command and they are okay with it."

"So basically you are going to make my life a living hell until I agree to come back with you. If ever there was a reason to say 'I wish I had been teleported to an exploding star because that would be easier' it would be now."

"Don't say that silly. Now you get to live next to your fiancée. And maybe, when you realise you should not be sleeping with whatever the hell that woman is, you will agree to come back with me."

"If you think I would leave Ahri to be with you then you've got even more insane since the last time we met. Also we are not engaged. I don't care what our parents say I'm not getting married to anyone."

"It's almost like you have completely forgotten who is in charge of you. I am your superior officer and so is your dad. So what we tell you to do, you will do."

"I left the military when I left the planet! My dad has no way of telling me what to do from another planet and you can't do anything to make me follow your orders either!"

"That is where you are wrong Zoh. I have plenty of ways of making you do what I say but I would prefer to not hurt you _that _badly."

"Is there an award for most utterly insane person of the year? Or the millennium. I would nominate you for both."

"You have got very rude since you got to this planet."

"Sorry if I don't quite appreciate being followed to another planet where I was trying to make a new start by someone who wants to drag me back to the old one."

"I'm not going to drag you back. What I'm going to do is make everything about this little fantasy of yours worse than back home so that you can walk back with me."

"Yeah, sure. Good luck with that." I announced before swiftly slamming the door in her face.

Groaning loudly my hand slammed into my face and a few seconds later I let myself fall backwards onto the floor.

"I need to start reading that book."

"Still think it was a good idea to let her live?" Ahri asked as she stood above me.

"I wouldn't if my plan for getting rid of her didn't sound so cool."

"Well you can think more about that amazing plan after lunch. I have a few questions for Shen."

"That makes two of us."

_Twenty minutes later (12:00):_

We arrived at lunch after the rest of our friends. I had gotten into my armour in case we had a run-in with Lita. Around the table where we sat were all the normal people. Rengar was at the end, chuckling lightly at the skull of what I assumed he had killed with the explosive I gave him. Next to him were Nocturne and Morgana who both seemed to be trying to hold in their laughter at another of Nocturne's dirty jokes. On our side of the table, Akali was eating as if she was alone while Shen simply stared at his plate. Me and Ahri were conversing between ourselves about whatever came to mind.

While I was eating Akali cleared her throat loud enough for me to hear from the other side of Ahri.

"This seems like the perfect time to thank you both for helping Shen. Though I don't think you really had to spy on us from the rooftops."

Me and Ahri exchanged a glance before I replied:

"We were happy to help, even if Shen told you about it despite us telling him not to."

"Oh he didn't tell me. I knew he went to you after I asked him and I saw you on the roof."

"How did you see us when we were a good hundred metres away?"

"It is a part of the Kinkou training to know when we are being watched and to find out by whom."

"Ninja's are so difficult to work with."

"All of this is not important right now. The main question we should be asking is what did Shen do in those twenty or so minutes you were in the restaurant?" Ahri asked.

"I worked out while we walked to the restaurant that all that you had taught me could be compressed into a much smaller time frame, thus leaving more time for important things." Shen replied while still just staring down at his food.

"Oh. Well I guess that could work. Just a tip by the way but actually eating the food helps."

"I would prefer to not remove my mask in a public place. If you could all look away for two seconds I would appreciate it."

Everyone on the table shrugged slightly before turning away for a few seconds. Upon turning back we all realised Shen was already done with his food.

"Is that a part of your training as well?" Morgana asked.

"No I learned that when I first joined the League. My first few weeks were spent eating alone in my room and slowly perfecting the technique."

From across the table Rengar twitched his head slightly as if he just remembered something important before a smile spread across his face and he slammed one hand on the table and used the other to point at me.

"Aha it all just came back to me! You are cheating on some woman with Ahri!"

Everyone's head turned to me including some from the other tables while I face-palmed lightly.

"No you don't understand. I was engaged to her back on my planet against my wishes by my father. When I got here I didn't think I would see her again and I didn't want to so I counted that as a break up."

"She doesn't seem to think that. But then again she did seem incredibly crazy so I guess you had good reason to not want to see her again. Seriously though what kind of woman goes around killing creatures which someone else is clearly hunting? I was this close to getting my third skull from the void." Rengar recalled while stroking his beard contemplatively.

"Did you tell her anything?"

"She said that if I told her where you were she would point me in the direction of a large group of animals for me to kill with the explosive you gave me. I wondered how she knew you but I didn't really care because she didn't seem like much of a threat to you so I told her."

"I guess that means she has taken the time to familiarise herself with my technology enough to recognise it. That's just wonderful news."

From behind me I heard someone walk into the room in large metal boots and I instantly knew who it was.

"So these are your friends then Zoh. How very interesting."

**Everything is going good now! I have an antagonist who has some fun backstory with Zoh! Wonderful.**

**Not really many notes to be made here except at some point I reached 2,600 views. Didn't even notice. But along with all the views I got a bunch more reviews. **

**One exceptionally helpful person (you know who you are) has given me a bunch of feedback on some of these chapters and to that person I say: thank you, you're wonderful. And to the rest of you: I love you as well. Hugs.**

**As always I hope you all had a lovely time and good luck with your lives.**

**Goodbye! **

**(Extra hugs because I'm in a good mood).**


	12. Chapter 12: Targeted

**No notes here 'cause I'm in a terrible mood after all the stuff that's happened.**

**On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 12: Targeted**

I stared down at the table in a mix of utter boredom and frustration. Lita was revealing as much as she could about the parts of my life I try to keep away from my friends. It had gotten to the point where I no longer cared about lying to get out of it. But of course I could always be incredibly blunt and just say that I was bored and thus was going to leave. Which seemed like a much better idea.

"I'm bored so goodbye all."

"Goodbye honey. Remember to tell me if you want to have dinner later."

"Trust me you are the last person on this table I would want to have dinner with. Hell I would prefer to have Rengar as a guest and he would probably insist on hunting down the food."

"That's a wonderful idea! I can go hunting and I get to eat something! I'm going to go do that now."

A moment later Rengar disappeared with a deep laugh. I shrugged slightly and got up from my seat. Looking down to Ahri she had her head buried into her arms which were crossed over on the table. I could see that her eyes were closed which meant that somehow she had managed to get to sleep.

For some reason I decided this was the perfect time to test something I had always wanted to try.

I checked around to make sure no-one was looking and then took of my armoured glove and flicked one of Ahri's fox-ears. She immediately shot up and looked around frantically. Before she looked in my direction I threw my glove back on and tried to act as casual as possible, even whistling quietly while trying to avoid meeting Ahri's gaze.

After another moment I checked down to see where she was looking and accidentally looked right at her and she looked back. All I could do was point at Shen and hope she would believe me.

"I do many things. Flicking the ears of Fox-women is not among them." Shen responded without even looking in our direction.

"Could you not take the fall for this one thing?"

"I prefer not being on fire. Taking the blame would be counter to that."

"You did good Shen. Now if you will excuse us Zoh is going to be making up to me."

"Really dropped me into the deep end there Shen. I'll remember that."

"I doubt it. You tend to forget things as soon as they are no longer the main focus of your life."

It irritated me but I had to admit he was right. I was about to argue for the sake of argument but I was tugged away by my hand by one of Ahri's tails. She led me to the door and as we were about to leave she declared loud enough for most of the room to hear.

"Come on Zoh we are going to play strip billiards!"

_Fifteen minutes later (13:00):_

"It seems to me that you can't lose in this situation. You can win the game or you could let me win and then you get to see me naked. Wonderful isn't it?"

"Yeah but if I win I have to get nude and then I'll be cold."

"If that's the case then I will keep you warm myself. How does that sound?"

"Sounds… comfy."

"Go on and take the shot already. I really want to do some other stuff."

I finished the game but when I looked up I could not see Ahri. Seeing a flash of white on my left I turned to see nothing there. Taking a few steps away from the pool table I looked around cautiously. Being half-naked made the whole situation a bit worse. The moment I took one step to close to my bed Ahri jumped on me from behind, the force enough to knock me down onto the bed. She flipped me over to look at her and I was surprised at what I saw.

Ahri's hair was the same colour as her eyes and all her tails were bright pink. She also had a necklace with a golden heart which was dangling down to the top of her chest. She was, as expected, wearing nothing else.

"When did you do all this?"

"All what?"

I gestured towards all of the different things and she inspected all of them individually.

"I didn't do this."

"So what you're saying is someone else did?"

"No-one else has been in here."

"Let's assume magic then. And since all magic is disabled unless it's from a summoner, we can say that it's either an odd joke or one of these 'skins' that Shen told me about. At least you're not on fire…"

"Well it seems to me that the main question here is: does it make you want to do any fun stuff?"

"Yes but I think I will be content with the regular stuff we do. Hugging, kissing, massaging etc."

Ahri seemed to be okay with this and within seconds was pressed against me. She quickly pressed her lips against mine and her tongue began exploring my mouth. Moments later I felt a few of Ahri's tails wrap around both my hands and place them on her back. It was clear what she wanted me to do so I began to caress all the curves I knew and loved. While I did that I failed to notice that Ahri's tails had all lined up around me. Before I knew it they all wrapped around me, keeping me firmly pressed against Ahri and only leaving my arms able to move. The moment I was fully constricted she pulled her head away and looked down at me, a devious smile spreading quickly across her face.

"It appears that I can do whatever I want right now…"

Ahri trailed off for a moment as she leaned down until I could feel her warm breath on my face.

"And we both know what that is."

"I'm going to guess that what you want is cookies so if you let me go I can make some."

"I do want cookies but there's another thing which is more important right now."

"These tails are much stronger than I remembered and it's really not helping me."

"Stop trying to change the subject. Now let's get down to the business of breaking you."

"Sounds painful."

"It will be if you keep talking."

"Am I allowed to mumble or hum?"

"No."

"… Can I write stuff down on some paper instead of talking?"

"Zoh shut up or I'll skip the easy part."

I tried to push Ahri off of me but her tails kept her firmly against me. This was quickly becoming a situation that I could not talk my way out of, mostly due to my own arrogance. All my options were quickly being taken away and before I could try to sweet-talk her out of it Ahri pulled me into yet another kiss. Was this really what I get for flicking her in the ear or had I done something else?

Things went from bad to worse when I felt Ahri's hand begin to glide along my boxers while a few of her tails pulled back to force my hands onto the sides of her breasts. I could already feel my will slipping away and at that point even Shen could not have put an end to it.

That very moment an answer to my prayers burst through the door. A summoner who I assumed looked surprised under the hood walked in and was about to literally jump back out when I managed to break away from Ahri and call over to him:

"Hold up summoner! What did you come here to say? I really need a distraction right now!"

He hesitated at first but regained his composure long enough to reply.

"We… uh, had a minor problem with some magic and it changed Ahri into... well… you can see."

"And you decided to come and tell us this why?" Ahri retorted without even attempting to hide the anger in her voice.

"We would… prefer… to get this resolved sooner rather than later but if you two are in the middle of something then I can come back in a little while."

"Yes please do go and resolve this as soon as possible. Go on Ahri get off me we can resolve this later."

For a split second it looked like Ahri was simply going to kill the summoner but she eventually released me and used her tails to cover herself from the summoner. Grabbing some clothes from the floor she got dressed and walked to the door before turning back to face me.

"If you're not here when I get back I will find you and make it a whole lot worse than it has to be."

I gave a cheery smile and waved her off. As soon as she left the room I groaned and fell backwards onto the bed.

"How the hell did I of all people get in a situation like this?"

Rolling my head to look at my book-case I saw a one about mythical creatures. I had nothing else to do so I decided I might as well give it a look. Getting up from the bed I walked over and pulled it out. It looked quite old and more than a little dusty. Taking a seat at the edge of the bed I opened it to the contents page. All of the page numbers were accompanied by a small drawing of the creature in question. Most of the names I would not dare to try and pronounce but one in particular caught my eye. The 'Kumiho' or nine-tailed fox was familiar for obvious reasons.

Flipping to the page on the creature I read through the summary of it. Apparently these creatures would take on a human form to seduce young men and then eat their liver and/or heart. The accompanying picture looked like Ahri in almost every way. As I read on I sub-consciously began to rub my chest with my hand. It appeared that in a few examples they would kill their victim while having sex. I slowly closed the book and laid it on my lap.

"Well… I may be in trouble."

I got up and went to the book-case. Just as I was about to put it back I heard Ahri opening my door so I turned to the door and held the book behind my back and tried to smile. She walked in and appeared to be back to her normal self.

"Hi. That didn't take long."

"We got half way there when he turned to me and said he just remembered that he could turn me back without being in some special room. What have you got in your hands?"

"Oh nothing I'm just… uh… stretching. Yeah. I'm stretching my weary muscles after all that stuff happened."

"Taking your time with that stretch."

"My arms are really, really stiff. Too bad I don't think I'll be able to use them properly so we can't do anything much."

"You didn't put any effort at all into that lie."

"It wasn't a lie my arms are aching so much. Oh god they ache so much. Yeah."

Ahri sighed and looked at the ground for a second. While she did that I threw the book out of the window which made an incredibly quiet thump as it hit the floor.

"It's like you forget that I have really good hearing whenever I'm not reminding you."

"That noise was… me. Just punching the good old book-case…"

"Uh huh. That makes sense. Anything else you feel like sharing?"

"Actually now that you mention it I have some terrible liver and heart pain right now. It's really bad. If I was a creature and I was planning to eat my liver and/or heart right now I would re-consider. I think it might be a disease and y– the creature wouldn't want that because it feels really bad. Ouch. Uh. It hurts. Yeah."

"I for one wasn't planning on it and no-one else is here so I think you're safe. Thankfully for you the pain will be put to the back of your mind once I get to work."

"No, no, no I wouldn't want to pass this on to you through sexual contact. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow or something."

"So it's a disease that causes heart and liver pain and can be transferred by sex. Interesting."

"Oh yeah and it gives me a fever so I have to get changed like, right now."

"You're the scientist here what is the name of this disease?"

"Don't… eat… my… organs… itus. Yeah. That."

That had to be the worst name I could have possibly come up with but my mind was not working in my favour at that moment.

"Donteatmyorgansitus? Seems like that name is also a warning for predators."

"I wouldn't say so. I mean a predator would have to be human somehow to understand it in the first place."

"That seems rather unlikely to me. How would a predator become human and why would it learn about this disease?"

"Uh magic I guess? And if the predator was smart it would learn about these things. Probably…"

"Say this predator was a fox. When would you say it would need to know about this?" Ahri muttered as she walked towards me slowly.

"Maybe if it was going to do it with someone then kill them?"

"Why would it feel the need to do anything with someone before it killed them?"

Ahri was inches away from me now and despite us being the same height she seemed to make me shrink down ever so slightly.

"There could be many reasons… like, uh fun? I guess."

She furrowed her brow momentarily before shoving me to the ground. Mere seconds after I hit the ground Ahri sat on my stomach and used her knees to pin my arms down. She moved her head down so that it was a few centimetres from my face.

"Last but far from least: what would you do if you met the fox? Surely being invulnerable to death would mean you have nothing to worry about."

"The invulnerability is to death. Champions can lose limbs or break them and have to get a summoner to replace them according to Shen…"

By the time I realised what I was saying it was far too late.

"Why did I say that?"

"You didn't answer my question Zoh."

"My first response would be to run hell away. Failing that I would get my armour on if possible. And if nothing else worked I would try to talk my way out of it. Being completely honest here, my organs work best where they are so keeping them that way would be just wonderful."

"While I would love to keep questioning you like this I think we should just cut to the chase. I'm not going to eat you. Or at least I didn't plan on it. So whatever you have been reading you should just disregard. If I wanted to kill you I could name hundreds of times when I had the perfect opportunity."

"I'm not sure if I completely believe you."

"Literally a few minutes ago I could have done whatever I wanted and you would have been helpless to stop it."

"So then how come in the book people almost exactly like you would have tried to kill me?"

"I know about the creatures you read about and let me just point out some key differences. They can change to be human whenever they want, I can't. They eat people, I don't. They usually seduce young men but I chose you and we are the same age. The differences out-weigh the similarities."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Sorry I didn't trust you but nine-tailed foxes are not an everyday thing for me so you can see why I would find it difficult to distinguish between different types."

"You know what I think? I think you should have to make it up to me. How do you suppose that you will do that?"

"Any chance that I can just buy you something? Like a puppy? Or a TV? Do TV's even exist on this planet?"

"Answer to all questions: no."

"I would invent television but I think many people would die from explosions."

"Seems like it's a good idea to not do that. But it appears that once again you are getting off the topic."

"Okay then how else would I make it up to you… hmm… want to go to space?"

"Not particularly."

"Damn. What do you want? Try to keep it something I would not try to throw myself out the window to avoid."

Ahri sat up straight and sighed. She got off of me and stood up and indicated for me to do the same. As I did so she got undressed and laid, using her leg and arms to cover up the important parts. I stood just at the edge of the bed on the window side. A large smile spread quickly across my face as I remembered a plan I had for this situation which I had sorted with a certain robot while Ahri was shopping for Bob.

"Are you just going to stand there smiling or are you going to come join me?"

"No I'm going to leave before you get a chance to stop me. And do you want to know how?"

"What have you done?"

I picked an earpiece from the window sill and attached it to my ear. Looking back to Ahri I practically shouted:

"Blitz-hook aha!"

Moments after I said that a large metallic hand flew through the open window and yanked me out with it as it left. Flying through the air I looked over to the opposite block where the hook had come from. Blitzcrank's room was directly opposite ours and I could just about see him standing at the window as I flew towards him over the courtyard. Eventually I was pulled into his room and as he let go of me I looked up at his large, yellow robot body and smiled.

"Thanks Blitz. Really got me out of a bad situation there."

"This unit was happy to help a human in need. If assistance is required again please do ask. Also if you are ever having relationship problems I can help. Blitzcrank's dating service is always open." He replied slowly as all his words were recorded separately.

"I already have enough relationship problems. The last thing I need is advice from a robot."

"What if I were to inform you that your compatibility rate with your fiancée is: 7%. Your compatibility rate with Ahri is 92%."

"I'm not engaged to Lita why does everyone think I am?"

"The most recent Journal of justice has an in-depth walkthrough of your current relationship status. Three pages are devoted to informing the reader of this."

"Tabloid newspapers are the bane of my existence right now."

I went to the door but just as I was about to open it and leave Blitz turned to me and spoke:

"Clothes are preferential in social situations."

"True. Hmm what should I use…?" I replied while taking out the device from my pocket. Skipping through the various settings I mumbled quietly.

"Space-suit, diving-suit, lava-suit, explosive-suit… aha invisibility-suit! Perfect. I can't remember if this explodes or not. Oh well only one way to find out!"

Pressing the button a much smaller version of my usual suit materialised which provided very little in terms of protection. The only armour it did have was a set of plates on the main body to protect vital organs.

Very cautiously I pressed the button a small button on my wrist and prayed to anything listening that it would not explode. There was a slight sizzle on my back before I pixelated away into invisibility.

"Thanks again Blitz. I'll see you later."

Opening the door I slid out and closed it behind me. I moved very carefully along the hall to the stairs at the end. I had a relatively good idea where I was but I still planned on getting to the lobby to get my bearings.

As I thought about it the problem became apparent that I didn't really have a plan beyond avoiding Ahri for an hour or so. While I thought about it I reached the bottom of the stairs and had to stop myself from swearing under my breath when I saw Lita casually strolling towards me. Hoping that she didn't have some way of seeing me I stood perfectly still and didn't breathe until she walked past.

Just as I though the danger had passed she called back to me from half way up the stairs.

"You're not very sneaky these days Zoh."

Majorly irritated would be an under-statement. What if she decided it was best to tell Ahri just to annoy me? Whatever the case I had to get a move on.

I walked through various hallways until eventually I reached the main lobby. I had a quick check for any signs of Ahri but found nothing. Just the usual people lounging about and doing nothing in particular. She had probably already been through here if she was even bothering to look for me.

I took a seat by the water fountain in the middle of the huge room and tried to relax for a second. It was obvious why Ahri always acted this way but that didn't make me any more comfortable with it.

After a while of trying to imagine myself in an easier situation I decided to just sit and think about nothing in particular. Having not realised I was still invisible the fact that Kayle had flown up and was about to sit on me confused me more than a little bit.

"Would you mind not sitting on me? I heard it has nothing but bad effects."

"Wait. Zoh? Where are you?"

"Right here. Sitting in the chair."

She looked down at me for a moment before laughing lightly.

"You do realise you're invisible right?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Bit awkward." I replied while pressing the button on my wrist.

"Is this a hobby or are you hiding from someone?"

"Ahri has been slightly… forward, recently. I still don't know quite how I feel about her so when she acts like this I have to get out of there."

"Since when has running ever been the best option? Surely you understand that you have to confront her about this. If she agrees to give you some space then continue on as normal. But if she persists and ignores what you want then clearly she does not deserve to be with you, or anyone for that matter."

"Yeah I suppose I have to speak to her about it eventually. I just wish I could delay it a bit longer. Can I just say that I'm really glad that we got to start over Kayle? You have been very helpful." I replied with a warm smile.

"I wouldn't say I have helped that much. Seems your problem has come to face you." She responded while pointing to one of the doorways behind me.

Turning around I saw Ahri scanning the room with an expression which would have better suited someone looking to kill something. A moment later she caught a glimpse of me and I melted slightly into my chair, hoping she wouldn't recognise me with different armour on.

Looking back forward as to not attract attention I noticed Kayle was already gone. By this point I could not get any further into my chair when I felt something grab onto my shoulders and yank me over the back of the chair. I grunted as I hit the ground to see Ahri kneeling down on me, preventing most movement. She ripped my helmet off and threw it to the side.

"Did I not say it would be worse for you if you ran?"

"To my credit you said that about if I ran when you went with the summoner. Not after."

"Shut up and tell me why."

"I've told you why so many times yet you still try it every chance you get. Is it so hard to just accept that I don't want to for your own sake? I know that you are like this because the last seven or so years your body would have worked at a normal rate. Yet because you have spent your life as a fox and basically started life at twenty you're basically playing catch-up in terms of hormones. I don't know why your body is acting this way completely but that is the best you're going to get."

"Who the hell are you to tell me how my own damn body is working?"

"A scientist who has spent a considerable amount of time admiring it."

"So what do you want me to do then? Just let all this build up even more? I could lose control completely and my base desires would take over. And you would be the one first affected by it."

"I don't see why you would have to. You can just go pick up some guy and have sex with them. It's not cheating because I'm still just a friend. For the most part anyway."

"You're lying. If I did that you would be annoyed. Plus you would have nothing to do without me."

"That's offensive on two levels. First is that you think I care what a friend does in her spare time. Second is that you think I would have nothing to do."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm certain. Just be sure to get back by seven. We still have a match later."

When a smile made its way onto her face I felt a wave of relief. Just as I thought she was about to get up Ahri pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Zoh."

"That's fine and all but can you get off now 'cause you're crushing my balls."

Ahri let go and got up. She held her hand out to help me up. As I took it and got up Ahri looked slightly apologetic.

"Sorry about that. So what are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"Probably have a look around the solar system. Blow some stuff up accidentally. Piss off a lot of summoners."

"Yeah that's normal. Have fun with that."

As Ahri walked off into the distance I pondered about how it would be easiest to get to space. It didn't take long for me to decide worm-holes would be the best way. Smiling brightly I picked up my helmet and began heading for the room.

_A few hours later (16:00):_

"I can see my house from here."

Looking down at Valoran I could recognise a few landmarks. Ionia stood out quite a bit and the mountains we had passed through were much longer than we originally thought.

Deciding I had spent quite enough time observing the rather ordinary planet I turned around to look at my target. Through my helmet I could see the moon which shined brilliantly as it reflected the sun. From what I could tell its surface was covered in a thick layer of ice. A small amount thrust was enough to get me to the surface in a few minutes. The moon was not large enough to retain a gravitational field so I would have to keep a constant amount of force pushing me down onto it.

I took a few steps, making sure to check the ground before I moved. The moon was featureless which was quite a disappointment really. Moons were usually fun. The amount that are volcanic was interesting to say the least, yet this one was completely dead. Eventually I found a decently sized crater from what I assumed was an asteroid impact. I stood on the edge and thought about checking out another planet or moon.

"This is dull. Rather cold as well."

"It's dull like the planet it orbits." Came from behind me. I could not recognise the voice through the speech system I had on my suit.

Turning around I saw Lita standing there with her arms crossed.

"Can I not even go to a moon without you following me?"

"I can't have you running off to another different planet. It took me quite some time to track you to the last one."

"This isn't running. This is my hobby. I could never run from Ahri."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it earlier."

"That was different. I was doing that to help her."

"How was that possibly supposed to help her? Having the man she adores so very much running away when she tries to open up to you."

"There's so much innuendo in that sentence I can't bear it."

"Tell me what you think she is doing right now? Then tell me if you are truly okay with it."

"It's not a case of what she is doing it is _who_ she is doing."

I chuckled a bit at my own joke before continuing.

"And yes I am fine with what she is doing. In fact, it was my idea."

"That's no reason to be okay with it."

"I realise you may not understand this in the slightest but I care more about what she wants than what I want. I can't explain why and I'm not going to attempt to."

"Your mind is like a web of conflicting ideas. Each one takes president over the last and the one ahead of that does the same. Now if you will excuse me I have had quite enough of this place."

Lita walked away into the horizon and as she disappeared from sight I took a moment to marvel at the total blackness above me. The only interesting part of this moon was the lack of stars in the sky. Looked down below me I took the pick-axe from my waist and began to smash away at the ground. I would quite like to know what this ice was made of.

_Ahri POV_

We walked down the hallways towards my room in silence. Jayce had been especially easy to seduce after we met for the first time since Piltover. He had obviously not realised I had charmed him all that time ago. I had even managed to do it without anyone else realising. The last thing I needed was the next Journal of justice to accuse me of cheating on Zoh.

I guided him to the room and opened the door. We walked in without a word. Even as I guided Jayce to my room he remained eerily silent. I pressed my hand on the door and was about to open it when I stopped. Despite all the urges I had I could not help but feel wrong about what I was doing. I had Zoh's permission but I could not help but feel like I was betraying him. This had to end.

"I… I'm sorry Jayce. I can't go through with this."

"Why not? Did I do something wrong?"

"No it's not your fault I just can't do it. I just want to be alone right now."

"If that's the case then I'm going to go find Miss Fortune. She's always easy."

Jayce left without another word while I sat down on the sofa. I had teased Zoh about him having nothing to do without me but it appeared that the opposite was true. Unlike him I had no hobby or job or anything really. The match was still hours away and I had just sent away my only entertainment.

Only then did I realise that Bob was at my feet. Since we got him he just seemed to do whatever he wanted and I usually just let him do it. Picking him up I cuddled with him for a while. Nothing happened for ages until I heard an explosion and the sound of something hitting the ground from Zoh's room. He started shouting obscenities for a second before he burst through the door, bathed in fire and frantically trying to pat himself down. Without even glancing at me he rushed to the bathing area button. He disappeared while still shouting.

"At least he's having no better of a time than I am."

Deciding that it was better than doing nothing I sat Bob down on the sofa and followed Zoh.

Appearing back on the island I saw Zoh in his full space-suit lying on his back in the water. Only a small fire remained and it was safely on his shoulder-guard. He didn't notice me at all so I tip-toed around behind him. Not quite sure how to best surprise him I sat there for a second as he patted down the last of the fire.

My opportunity arose when he got out of his armour. As he laid his head down on the bank of the spring I cupped my hands around his chin.

"How was space?"

"Went well at first. Then I found out that volcanoes can exist below ice. How was your afternoon?"

"I almost went through with it but I just couldn't. You're the only person I want to spend my time with."

"The sentiment is nice but the problem is still there that you are in that mood all the time."

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it. For now let's just find something to do until the match."

"And what do you suppose is going to happen when you inevitably try to do something again? It's all well and good saying we can solve it later but neither of us has any good idea when it's going to happen. I want to have a plan or something."

"You're the smart one here. You think of something. Who knows maybe you will have already made up your mind by the time it happens."

"Okay what if we could slowly ease our way through these situations? We just have to do a lot of small things but not enough to the point where it makes it worse."

"What would you count as a small thing?"

"How am I supposed to know? You have more experience with this sort of thing than I do."

"Barely. Neither of us have considerable experience in this."

"You wouldn't happen to know anyone who does would you?"

"Nope. Surely there is a better plan than this."

"It's the best I have."

"Could try getting drunk again."

"That would make it easier for you and we both know it."

"Yeah that was the point."

"You're not even trying to help now."

"Remember this is a bad thing for me. It's hard trying to convince myself to help."

"That's just wonderful. If we are going to get nowhere right now then I guess it will have to wait a while."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance in this matter." Shen's un-mistakable monotone voice spoke up from atop the water-fall.

"How are you going to help with this?" Zoh asked.

"All it takes is a lot of meditation."

"How much meditation?" I questioned.

"An hour every day should suffice."

"So you're going to make me sit down doing nothing for an hour every day for the benefit of Zoh?"

"Yes."

"It's either that or I go to another planet every time you try something."

"Fine but this doesn't mean you can stop thinking up a better plan."

"We should meditate now. I can already see the in-balance in you."

_Two hours later (17:30):_

"Zoh why are you on fire?"

"Me and the cook had a slight disagreement."

Zoh stood at the end of the table, still on fire and looked at everyone for a second before continuing:

"Some help would be appreciated."

Rengar took a jug of water from the middle of the table and poured it on Zoh, to little effect.

"That did a lot." Nocturne jested.

"At least he tried." I replied.

"Personally I am enjoying this. You being on fire is fun."

"That rude Nocturne." Ahri added.

"Hey I stopped haunting people in their dreams so this is all I have."

"Still on fire here."

The silence proved that no-one really knew what to do. Zoh was about to walk away and find water when some sort of human-like fish thing walked past and drenched him in water from seemingly no-where.

"Thanks uh… N-something wasn't it?"

"Nami. And it's no problem."

She moved away and Zoh took his seat next to me. I still hadn't quite forgiven him for making me meditate with Shen but I could not deny it had helped.

"What exactly did you do to make the chef set you on fire?" I asked.

"All I said was that my food was massively under-cooked. Which it was."

"He set you on fire for that?"

"It was a woman and I may have said one of Nocturne's jokes."

"Ha I already know which one it was. Yeah you deserve to be set on fire for telling that to a woman."

"Hey I told you that one." Morgana added.

"But you're the manliest woman I know… that didn't come out the way I meant for it to."

"I give you about five seconds Nocturne." Akali theorized.

True to what Akali thought a few seconds later Morgana was smacking Nocturne over his head which was slowly forcing him to back away towards the door. They left with the sound of Morgana still hitting him resonating from the hallway.

"You wouldn't do that to me would you?" Zoh asked me while he removed his helmet.

I remained silent for a few seconds before replying:

"No of course not. I would set you on fire and watch you run out on your own. That way I would get to continue eating."

"Of course how could I be so stupid?" He replied sarcastically.

"Let's not forget who managed to set themselves alight on an ice-covered moon."

"…"

"Aw too soon?"

"Lava really hurts you know."

"Stop being such a baby you had your armour."

"Bah it is useless arguing with you."

"Yeah it is. I always win anyway."

Zoh glared at me before something else caught his attention. Lita walked up and sat opposite us with a wide smile on her face.

"Guess what I just put an order out for?"

"How the hell are we supposed to know?"

"If you're not going to be excited that ruins it. I just put a bounty on both of your heads! Isn't that wonderful? Zoh will easily survive and you will not."

"You're kidding right?" Zoh asked, his mood now more concerned than annoyed.

"Nope. In fact a few assassins from Noxus are already working something up. Ah I'm so excited!"

"That… doesn't even make sense! Why put a hit on my head as well?"

"No it makes plenty of sense. You can't protect her and yourself and I know you well enough to be sure who you are going to save."

"Yeah. Her. Still makes no sense."

"Why would you protect her over yourself? You have so much to give the world but you… what do you actually do?"

"I do a lot of things but I won't tell you any of them."

"Never mind you are being useless. Oh look it's one of the assassins I mentioned earlier. Let's go talk to her."

Me and Zoh both turned around to look at where she was pointing. At one of the other tables sat a redhead with knives covering almost every single part of her body. She was talking to a man in Demacian armour who appeared to be showing off his muscles to her. While we sat and stared Lita walked over and got the redhead to follow her. As they approached Zoh waved and so did I.

"So you are the person who plans of killing me then?" Zoh asked.

"No that is Talons job. I get to do the easy part."

"Oh so I am the easy part?"

"Obviously. Just from looking at you I can tell it will take a day at most. An hour at least."

"If we weren't all invulnerable this place would be a bloodbath wouldn't it?" Zoh inquired.

"Oh yeah the only thing between my knife and Jarvan's throat is the summoners. I could kill him but the political and military backlash would be quite something."

"And of course we have nothing of the sort. Surely there would be _some_ repercussions?"

"Killing an un-announced champion would get me a few months in Thresh's lantern. Nothing overly serious."

"So if we survive until we get announced then you give up?"

"Yeah it gets beyond the point where it's worth it. But of course that would require that you live another four days."

Zoh seemed to ponder over this for a second before his face lightened up and he grinned at all three of us.

"I have a plan and by my standards it's incredible. It includes some help from summoners, that appearance change from earlier and music."

_Thirty minutes later (18:00):_

"This is… an awful plan."

"Why? It solves the problem doesn't it?"

"It relies on a part of me that you have no experience with."

"I do though."

"Prove it."

"Remember on the ship when I said that the wall between the bathroom and the main room was sound-proof?"

"I trusted you and this is what I get in return."

"I trusted you and you were going to kill me. Anyway it doesn't matter because your singing was really good."

"There's a difference between singing in the shower and doing it in front of thousands of people."

"Just think about it this way: only half of the people will be listening to you. All the men will have other things on their minds."

"Surely we could just ask to be announced earlier?"

"That's no fun though. This way we have something to do for a few days and we live. It's the best way."

"So in a few days I'm going on tour to every major city in Valoran because it's something to do?"

"That's the idea."

"Wonderful. What about my meditation with Shen?"

"He's coming with us as head of security."

"What about you?"

"You think I would make a plan where I have to do extra work? I just get to watch from the side-lines."

"I better get something at the end of this."

"Apart from getting to live I imagine that you will get paid quite a lot."

"I meant from you."

"What do you want? Apart from the obvious things."

"You have to give me a day of beauty."

"What the hell is that supposed to be?"

"That's for you to work out."

"I don't think you could be less helpful if you tried."

"The idea is that you surprise me with what I do. If I told you it would ruin it."

"Can I run away to the moon?"

"Nope."

"Damn."

"Hey it's only fair. You're making me do something only you will enjoy so I'm making you do something only I will enjoy. Unfortunately you won't let me make you do something that-"

"That we would both enjoy I get the damn idea." Zoh cut-in with a tinge of irritation in his voice.

"Sorry but it always feels like I have to remind you. Just in case one day you decide it would be worth it."

"Good luck. With that."

A knock came from the door and Zoh immediately began walking towards it. He opened the door to be greeted by the sight of a summoner looking as dull as they all did.

"The council has made the announcement for this tour you planned to go on. All but one of the venues are already sold out."

"That was fast. How did you make that happen?"

"When you can advertise something on every announcement board on the planet instantly this stuff tends to happen. It works even better when you put someone like Ahri on the cover."

Turning to me with a smirk on his face Zoh teased:

"Looks like you can't get out of it now."

"The only thing I don't understand is that a city didn't sell out."

"Bandle city are not known as a musical bunch. The only people that can get a huge audience any time they visit are Pentakill."

"Who are they?"

"I wouldn't know. I avoid the members of that band at all times."

"Why?"

"One of them tried to sacrifice me to the Shadow Isles."

"Ah that's a terrible reason." Zoh joked.

"I shall be taking my leave now as I am taking part in a match in an hour or so."

"So are we. I guess we'll see you later."

"Hopefully you survive that long. Word is Katarina and Talon are looking for you."

"Yeah we know. They shouldn't be too much of a problem."

The summoner walked away and Zoh closed the door behind him. He walked back and sat down next to me.

"You're really not worried about those assassins? They are good enough to get into the League for god's sake"

"Have I not told you about the last time I had assassins come after me?"

"No you haven't said anything about that."

"Well basically I had ten or so come after me and I evaded them for a week until eventually they decided to teleport to me with some technology and as they did that I teleported myself to space."

"Surely that counts as killing them."

"No I was going to space anyway and they were just really unlucky."

"You know I was hoping to not bring this up but what happened when you first killed someone? I know you killed someone before that little incident."

"Long story short I tried to hide in one of their tents and someone was in there. He almost woke up so I had to kill him. At first I broke down mentally before I realised that I had to continue on for your sake."

"Is everything you do for me?"

"I have no-one else to do stuff for."

"When I think about it you have helped almost all our friends with something that you yourself have no real knowledge of."

"That was a compliment and an insult."

"If I said that you were great at romance it would be a lie."

"I helped Nocturne and Shen didn't I?"

"_We_ helped Nocturne and Shen."

"So that's a win for teamwork."

"You could put it that way if you want to sound like a bad motivational speaker. Now I command you to think up something to do."

"Oh you command me do you?"

"Remember I can still tell you what to do."

"Yeah I remember but I was hoping you didn't."

"I could never forget something so useful."

"Anything in particular you want to do?"

"Surely you know me well enough to guess."

"I've known you for just over a week. I have a decent idea of what you like but not a great one."

"You never asked."

"These things don't take priority in my mind."

"Better make them take priority. If you are going to make me be a singer for a few days then I'm going to be as much of a diva as possible."

"Oh god no we had them on my planet. One of them hit me in the face for not giving them my armour then shot me."

"I hate to be the one to break this to you Zoh, but your planet is really damn weird."

"You won't find me denying it."

**I finally got to release another chapter! Huzaa!**

**Anyways this is an extra-long one for the inconvenience so I hope you all had a wonderful time.**

**As a fun little note the next chapter will be all about the 'Spirit-rush' tour and Ahri. It is going to have quite the event in it that I can already tell will be fun to write and hopefully fun to read.**

**Once again I hope everyone had a nice time and I will see you all on Friday. Hopefully.**


	13. Chapter 13: On tour

**Welcome back all!**

**This bit is slightly weird as I am writing this on Monday. The chapter before this has not even been released yet in the time of writing. So this is quite fun.**

**On with the notes once more!**

**Number one: The structure of this chapter is going to be slightly different as it's going to have less detail on each day. Basically there's something coming up which is getting me really excited and I want to get to it as soon as possible. I won't spoil it but the next chapter after this one is going to be… odd. But in a good way.**

**Number two: Zed will return pretty soon but I'm still counting him as having broken bones after the fall so he's going to be irritated.**

**Number three: I have a few plans for writing some more about Nocturne and Morgana as well as Shen and Akali. It may not happen for a while but it's going to happen eventually.**

**Number four: We're going to meet some more champions soon. I'm excited about it.**

**Number five: I'm a happy and excited right now. Can you tell? It's such fun.**

**And… end of notes!**

**Guess what… **

**On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 13: On tour**

_19:30_

We once again sat together in the hot springs on our desert island. It was one of the only places where I could get him to ease up a bit. Zoh had tried to convince me that he was only here with me because it made me happy but we both knew that was a lie.

I was quite pleased with myself as I had almost definitely beaten my previous time of getting next to Zoh.

"We appear to be making this bathing time a sort of habit."

"I enjoy it and you enjoy it so I would say that it is a good habit. Plus you are at your least annoying when we are here."

"Good point. I'll make sure to focus more on annoying you when we are here."

"If you do that I will make your life so very difficult for as long as I can."

"Guess I won't be doing that then."

"How about instead of that you can be more romantic for a while? Today has been quite… mundane really."

"Don't expect me to apologise for being a bit less 'friendly' after you tried to force me into something I wasn't comfortable with."

"How about next time you confront me properly when I go too far instead of just saying a bunch of snarky remarks then getting pulled out the window? It's not like I wouldn't listen."

"I always go into these situations with the belief that you are just joking and that if I act the way I did then we can laugh it off and continue on. When it gets to the point that I realise you are not kidding well… you know how that went. As for you listening I know for a fact that you were not in a mood to let me speak for long."

"I'm not really in a mood to let you talk now yet still we are having this conversation."

"We don't need to be speaking about this now. You, as always, have a good way to stop me talking any time you want."

Taking the hint I moved over so that I was sitting on Zoh. Staring down at him I pulled his hands up and placed them on my sides. I lowered my upper half down so that I was barely an inch away from him.

"Actually I have two ways. I can tell you or…" As I finished I pressed my lips against his. He quickly began doing the usual. I gripped tightly on to the back of his head to stop him from pulling away without my permission.

It took me a moment to realise my tails were trying to wrap around him. Remembering back to what happened last time they did this I let a few of them sit lightly on his shoulders while the rest fell back into the water. Doing that seemed to assure him that I was in control of my actions so he pulled me in closer and un-tensed his muscles.

A few seconds later Zoh pulled away stared at me for a while before muttering:

"I'm still in quite the talkative mood. Seems you need to try harder."

"I think I can do that."

Before he had a chance to reply I pulled him back up to me pressed our lips together. A split second later I wrapped my arms around him and held him firmly against me. All of my tails that were not holding onto his shoulders moved to his arms and made them work over my body faster.

This time I broke away to see his reaction, though my tails kept his hands moving.

"How about that?"

"… You must really want me to shut up."

_The next morning (09:00):_

My eyes blinked open and took a few second to adjust to the light. Immediately upon regaining my senses I realised where I was. Zoh had insisted that I slept in my own bed for once, however it was really quite easy to get him to join me.

This was one of the few times that I had actually woken up before him so I decided I may as well enjoy it. I was about to try something when I had a much better idea. If ever there was a time for revenge it was now.

I shook Zoh slightly too almost wake him up. He turned over in his sleep to face me. Once he was settled again I carefully moved my hand so that it was right next to his ear. Flicking it harshly he practically flipped over and fell out of bed. I stifled a laugh before turning over and pretending to be asleep.

"Ugh god what happened?"

"… Ahri?"

I could not help but giggle a little at how un-aware he was. There was no way I could pretend to be asleep any more so I turned to face him with a smile wide across my face.

"I may have wanted revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"You flicked my ear so I flicked yours. Except I flicked yours _much _harder. Like an eye for an eye but instead of an eye you lose an arm."

"Hey I will have you know I did that in the name of science."

"What kind of science requires you to flick the ear of an innocent fox-girl?"

"My kind of science. Just be thankful you didn't explode."

"I don't think I would have exploded from that."

"Yeah that's what they said about the cow back on my planet…"

"So I could have exploded yet you still did it?"

"It was a really stupid idea wasn't it?"

"The worst idea you have had in a while."

"When you think about it most of my ideas are bad. Some just so happen to be better than others."

"Right now a good idea on your part might be getting up off the floor. I imagine it's more than a little cold down there."

"I don't know it's quite comfortable actually."

"More comfortable than me?"

"No but I'm too lazy to move right now."

"Get up now or I will introduce you to all the people watching me sing. I'll make it the most embarrassing moment in your life."

"Why do you want me to get up so badly?"

"Because it's lonely in here without you."

"I think it's about time that you got out of bed actually. We have to get to Piltover by eight PM so we have most of today to practice whatever the hell the summoners have come up with for you to sing."

"How do they even know I can sing in the first place? Only you have heard me."

"They cloned you and got the clone to sing while I distracted you."

"Couldn't they just ask me?"

"You are able to say no. The clone was not. And we all know how you feel about the plan."

"Does no-one trust me to be civil?"

"Obviously not. We better get a move on if you want to spend some free time in Piltover. Last time we were there we did not exactly have time to explore."

_A many hours later (17:00):_

After quite some time practicing the songs the summoners had made for me we asked to go to Piltover early to spend the last part of the day there. The streets in the main part of the city were very different to what I remembered the outskirts being. Back then the buildings had seemingly random bits and pieces of technology dotted around them. Here, entire buildings were made of technology. The tops of the buildings could barely be seen behind the clouds and every window seemed to emanate light into the streets. Despite all this there was a lot of space between everything and all the streets were relatively clear, thanks in no small part to the walkways which crossed overhead.

We had been walking for a while now in search of something to do. I had received a few stares but for the most part they appeared to be out of curiosity and not lust. The summoner who teleported us here had assured me that the police department had agreed to forget about what happened last time we were here.

Eventually we reached a large park which looked like it held all of the vegetation the city had to offer. Zoh signalled for me to sit down at a bench while he did the same. The view was quite strange really. Surrounding the park on all sides were buildings which dwarfed the trees massively and the entire area was bathed in an un-natural blue light.

Zoh must have realised that I was being more quiet than normal as he pulled me in close and spoke for the first time in a few minutes:

"You seem as bored as I am."

"This city seems so strange. I'm used to the wide open spaces of Ionia. I spent my entire life there until a week or so ago. Ever since I became mostly human most of my time has been spent cooped up in the halls of the League. It's quite depressing really."

"It's just one of the things that humans do. We restrict ourselves to a specific area then feel the need to cram as much into that space as possible. How about we go on a holiday at some point to Ionia and spend some time there?"

"That would be nice."

"Also one more thing. Calling yourself 'mostly human' really annoys me. I have explained to you before why that is not true. Say it again and I wake you up every day by flicking you on the ear for a week."

"That seems excessive for something so small."

"You have made it a pet peeve. It wasn't before but you made it happen. It's like if I were to call myself half-turtle or something."

"That would just be a lie though."

"So is you calling yourself half-fox. Think of it this way: you are one hundred per cent human and thirty per cent fox. You have all the human parts and some extra fox stuff."

"That doesn't seem to work in terms of maths."

"I don't care I'm a scientist!"

_Twenty minutes later (17:30):_

"So what floor is our room on?"

"Seventy. The top floor. Great for us if there is an earthquake."

"Thanks for that Zoh. Really calms my nerves."

"It's just what I do."

The door pinged and opened. I peeked around the corner nervously while Zoh walked right past. Taking a few steps out of the elevator I followed Zoh as he walked around the large room. From what I could tell there didn't seem to be any doors to our room which confused me quite a bit. The elevator was right in the centre of the large room and everything else looked open. The walls had been almost completely replaced by windows which gave a three-sixty degree view of the city.

Finally my curiosity got the better of me and I tugged on Zoh's arm to get his attention.

"Where is our room?"

"You're standing in it."

"This whole floor is our room?"

"Yeah. Remember that you are famous now so get used to stuff like this."

I took a second to look around the room. The room had chairs dotted around and a lot of technology. It was split into four separate areas but the only things between the parts of the room were white curtains which were almost see-through. The last thing I noticed was the large bed on one side of the room where Zoh was lying casually. I skipped over to him and lay down next to him.

"This is really nice but what if someone decides to go to this floor?"

"I locked it when we came in. The elevator can't get up to this floor. So no-one is going to walk in on us."

"Wonderful I can walk around in my birthday suit then."

"Not yet you can't. We are going to a restaurant in a few minutes."

"So we came all the way up here to this amazing room just for you to take me back down again."

"I just wanted to see your face when you realised it was all our room. By the way, it was priceless."

"Fine then let's go to the restaurant. You're paying though."

"Don't worry about that, the summoner has got us covered."

"They really don't leave much for us to sort out ourselves."

"Yeah I was talking to one of them about it and apparently another champion did something similar but failed terribly. A few people died, there was a lawsuit it was just… just terrible."

"I think we are better than to do that."

"We would almost definitely do worse."

I thought about it for a second before realising that there would be many explosions and lots of fire if we were left to our own devices.

"Let's not think about it and just go get food."

"Oh yeah I should mention it's a fancy restaurant so we should get changed into something more… fitting."

"Is that true or do you just want to see me in a dress?"

"Both."

"Where did you put our stuff?"

"Over there." He replied while pointing next to the door.

After some time and many attempts to irritate Zoh I was dressed and ready. He also got dressed and we were about to go downstairs when a summoner appeared in front of the elevator.

"Hello both of you. It has been decided that to keep up a good image Ahri you will be required to look as you will when singing. Please stand still while I do the spell."

"Surely I don't need to have golden hair and pink tails when all I am doing is going to dinner."

The summoner chanted a few un-intelligible words then stopped. I picked out one of my tails to confirm it was pink. Throwing it back with a sigh the summoner gave a bow and disappeared.

"Don't worry about it you look great. Although I will admit that your tails look really un-natural."

"Why do I have to look like this and you get to just be you?"

"I'm not keeping up appearances with people. Also you're not the one who is apparently going to be made to wear pink armour."

"Are they really going to make you wear that? Seems like it would look terrible."

"Yeah basically I am getting that, armour made of cooled magma and some sort of robotic stuff. I am terrible with robots though so I'm not sure how that will work."

"So you have something girly, something evil-sounding and some robot stuff as your skins and I get pink tails and gold hair? I get the feeling that they put more effort into your skins than mine."

"Oh don't worry about that you are getting some more and one of them just so happens to set your tails on fire."

"What? That would really hurt!"

"Your problem not mine."

"I'm going to have words with the summoner who came up with that damn idea."

"Come on we should be going now. The sooner we get back up here the less time we spend getting irritated by the press."

"Why would they even care?"

"Because you have a concert in the city tomorrow so anything they can get to make you look bad will be great for them."

"If I get seen with you then they will wonder who you are. Which can only go well in terms of getting them to announce you early."

"It doesn't matter that much. I really doubt the assassins will even try to get me by this point."

"The one we met did seem surprisingly calm about the whole thing. Maybe she will decide it's too much effort to get all the way over here to care."

"Hopefully. Last thing I need right now is to get killed."

We opened the elevator door and walked in. Zoh pressed the button to take us to the ground floor while I tried to keep my stomach down. The feeling of movement in the elevator was very uncomfortable and the height we were at made it even worse. I had avoided looking out the windows of the room for too long out of fear. This was the highest up I had ever been and I didn't very much appreciate it.

Eventually the door pinged open and we walked out. The lobby of the hotel reminded me of the main room at the League. Pillars lined the sides of the room and red carpets marked where people were supposed to walk.

I remembered that next to the hotel was a very nice looking restaurant. Unfortunately we had to go outside to get to it and I didn't exactly want to get recognised. We began walking to the door however about half way there Shen walked from the side to block us. He was wearing his normal mask but had a suit on and an earpiece over where I assumed his ear was. He also had a badge confirming he was security.

"I am obliged to inform you that there is quite the crowd outside. It appears that people have already discovered your location."

"That was fast. Back on my planet it took about a day for this to happen."

"The information was leaked by your fiancée Zoh."

"Son of a- how did she even know we were here?"

"That I have yet to find out. My best man is working on it though so expect an update soon."

"You have people working for you?"

"Master Yi has wanted to do this kind of work for a few years now."

"Tell me as soon as he finds something. We could really do without every assassin in Piltover knowing our whereabouts."

"Caitlyn has assured me that Piltover's population of assassins is the lowest in Valoran."

"I guess I have to take her word for it on this occasion. Anyway have you got any ideas as to how we can get to the restaurant without problems?"

"Some favours had to be called in but it should be getting sorted now. We may want to watch this. It should be quite the spectacle."

Me and Zoh exchanged glances before he shrugged and we walked behind Shen who was hastily making his way to the door. Clearly even he was somehow excited by what was about to come. We reached the door and I could see through the slightly tinted glass that there was indeed a huge crowd outside. Shen opened the door for us and the moment we walked out a metallic roar drowned out the noise of the crowd. Everyone turned to see a huge robotic creature with red light glowing from inside standing behind them. Most ran instantly but the few who did stay were easily swiped away by its cannon-like arms. Shen walked up to the creature as it dropped its head to meet him face-to-face.

Over the distant cries of the still screaming people I could hear what they were saying.

"Well done Cho. Consider that one less favour you owe me. Only forty nine to go."

"I could eat you where you stand for implying I owe you anything more."

"Last time that happened I wounded you so badly they turned you into a robot. What do you think they will do with you this time?"

"Argh I'm going to go destroy a building or two. This has irritated me."

"Look at it this way, you no longer owe me an automatically growing top-hat. I would count today as a success if I were you."

At that the robot grumbled angrily and walked away, knocking down half a building with its tail while it went. Seeing as the crowd was well and truly gone I took Zoh's arm into mine and urged him to walk.

After a very short walk we reached the restaurant and as Zoh opened the door we were greeted by a room void of life save for staff. By the looks of it people had hurried out without even finishing. It didn't take long for me to realise that 'Cho', as Shen called him, had not only cleared the crowd outside.

"I guess we can sit wherever then." Zoh muttered.

"You have to hand it to Shen. When he says he will get us some space, he gets us some space."

_An hour later (19:00):_

Out of the window I saw the sun setting over the mountains. The last rays of sunlight just barely reaching the city. Apparently this is a romantic time so I thought it would be a good idea to try something with Zoh.

He was sitting at the end of the bed reading a book, which made my job much more difficult. I got onto my knees behind him and positioned myself so that he would not notice I had moved. Holding my breath so that he didn't hear me I darted my hand around him and flicked the book away. As it hit the floor I got my other arm around Zoh and pulled him backwards. He continued to make no sound as I kneeled on top of him.

"You made me lose my page."

"Is the book more important than me?"

"Could be. I haven't finished it yet."

"I want to be mad about that but it would just make my mood worse."

"So don't be mad about it, get off me and I can try to find the page again."

"I'm not sure if I like those manners Zoh. Or the lack thereof in this case."

"Please get off me."

"No."

"Why did you even mention about manners if it doesn't matter if I use them or not?"

"I was just doing a bit of harmless stalling."

"Stalling until what exactly?"

A second after he said that I let out a quiet 'aha' of success as my tails managed to un-zip the back of my dress. It fell down enough for me to kick it off and over the side of the bed.

"That. Turns out un-zipping something with tails is difficult."

"Exactly what is this supposed to do? The view was nice enough before."

"Just making sure you know what you are missing out on."

"Is that in terms of mass or something else?"

"Something else? Thanks for being specific."

"You know what I mean."

"It's about the fun that you are missing out on. The same fun you are making me miss out on."

"I'm not forcing you to miss out on it, you chose to. By the way I do appreciate that. It shows me you do actually care and are not just using me for laughs."

"Don't worry about that I care _and_ I use you for laughs."

"And I stick with you because?"

"Apart from what we are doing right now I have no idea."

"This isn't part of why I stay with you."

"…"

"Okay it's a small part."

"…"

"A third."

"…"

"Just under half."

"That's more like it. I see that look in your eyes when I do this. Right now I can tell just how much you are struggling."

Zoh lifted his hands from the bed and placed them just above my hips. For a moment he appeared to block a thought from his mind by closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He opened his eyes and stared up at me.

"I will admit that I struggle quite a lot. The two halves of my head are fighting each other over what I should do. You make this so very difficult for me."

"It's not all my fault."

"Says the naked woman sitting on top of me."

"Maybe if you didn't make it so much fun when I do then I wouldn't."

"This is fun for you?"

"No. But this is…" I whispered as I lowered down to kiss Zoh.

The rest of the night went by in a similar way to most. It could be counted as a failure considering I couldn't get Zoh to go any further than normal. If so it was a very enjoyable failure.

_The next morning (08:00):_

That morning I was woken by Zoh shaking my shoulder lightly. I opened my eyes and stared into his which seemed to be trying to decide if they wanted to stare back or stare at the rest of me.

"Now that is an okay way of waking me up. Why not do that more often?"

"You were more agreeable than usual last night, so I thought that you deserved it. However I can think of a few different ways that you might enjoy as much, if not more."

"So long as none of them include my ears I'll be okay with it."

When I mentioned my ears he immediately looked as if he had remembered something.

"Now that you bring them up can I just try something? It isn't a bad thing. In fact I think you may like it."

"Uh, sure…"

He pulled his hand from under the covers and moved it to behind my ears. I was really confused for a moment when suddenly he did something very nice to the back of my left ear. For some reason it felt really good and I instinctively moved closer towards Zoh. It took me a few moments to realise that I was making a low purring noise. He continued for a few more seconds before removing his hand and wrapping it around me.

"I'm surprised that worked."

"What did you do and why was I purring?"

"Actually I think this is going to be a secret for me to know and you to knot find out. As for the purring I have no idea. It was really cute though."

"I'm not trying to be cute I'm trying to be seductive."

"Right now having you cuddled up against me is a really weird mix of both. I think the longer I look at you the harder it is to decide."

"Did you wake me up just to try that?"

"No I just had a few things I wanted to do before we went to the concert. I don't plan on doing this stuff alone."

"What stuff could be so difficult that you can't do it alone?"

"It's not that this stuff is difficult it's just I enjoy having you with me whatever I am doing."

"You treat me exactly as I hear other people treat those they love in that way, yet for some reason you're still undecided about the whole thing. It's really getting on my nerves."

"Think of it this way: I have only ever felt the sort of un-conditional love people have for family. If I was not related to my dad I would have probably killed him. Same for my brother."

"How come you never talk about your mother? You do have one don't you?"

"She's a sad story and nothing more. There's nothing else to say about it."

"There is a lot about your past that is very sad Zoh. I think the best thing you could do is forget about as much of your old life as possible. All those memories seem so negative. How about we create some new memories for you that can replace the old ones?"

"Sounds good. It's going to take some time though."

"If you remember correctly we have as much time as we need. Literally we have as long as this planet lasts. Now make yourself useful and get back to my ear."

At that he smiled down at me and put his hand back behind my ear. Immediately I began purring again and buried my head into his chest. He brushed some of my hair off his hand then gave me a kiss on the top of my head. I brought my legs up to my stomach and held him closer to me with my arms.

"I'm getting a strange feeling that this will be useful in future."

"Oh no please don't use this to get me to sleep with you. That would be terrible. Oh no." I replied with as much sarcasm as I could.

"Maybe in a few weeks I will."

"Better be worth the wait."

"That is for you to decide. I'll try my best though."

"The same as or better than last time would be great."

"Next time, if there is one anyway, I will be doing it out of choice so it should be better."

"Good. Now if you would be so kind as to focus on the task at hand it would be lovely."

_An hour later (09:10):_

"What the hell is this place supposed to be?"

"From what I can tell it's a supply store. Exactly what I was looking for."

"Why do you need supplies?"

"To build stuff. Obviously."

"Okay then but I'm not quite sure how I am supposed to help with this."

"Basically you just keep your eye out for stuff on the list and if you're feeling helpful you can carry something."

"Is this some sort of payback for when I brought you shopping with me?"

"No don't be ridiculous. You don't _have_ to help but I would appreciate it if you did."

"I probably won't. But who knows maybe I will decide to be helpful at some point."

We walked through the many rows of the store. All of them were lined with materials and pieces of technology which I assumed Zoh knew how to use. Every once in a while he would pick something off of a shelf before continuing on. I had to admit that I was not really being very helpful. It wasn't that I didn't want to help; it's just that Zoh would always see everything before me and none of it looked light enough for me to carry.

A while later the pile of stuff that Zoh was holding out in front of him was almost at the point of obscuring his vision so we decided to go. After paying for it all we walked out. Standing there was Shen who was still wearing his security uniform.

"We have found how Lita knew of your location. It appears that she has become an ally of a very powerful summoner and he has been able to find out everything about the tour."

Zoh threw the pile of stuff to the side before replying:

"So what you're saying is she has a summoner on her side who can pretty much do anything in terms of magic. Wonderful."

"That is not all however. The very same summoner has recently bought a small prison in the Freljord. We have absolutely no idea what he plans to use it for but we do know that in a hundred years of use only one person has ever escaped. Given his recent alliances it is fair to assume that they plan to use it against you."

"Surely he can't imprison someone in the Freljord and get away with it?" I asked. Now I had a real reason to be concerned for myself and Zoh.

"Unfortunately one of the things that the summoners seem incapable of is detective work. Also it is well known that the council prefers not to punish its own people."

"Knowing Lita this is probably a small part of a much larger plan. This and the assassins are linked somehow. Ask Master Yi to try and find a connection."

"I shall do that as soon as possible. Right now, however, I suggest we leave this place. It won't be long before people realise we are here."

"Minor problem there being that I have to haul this stuff all the way back to the hotel. It's going to take some time."

"That is not a problem. Summoner. Send this pile back to his room at the League."

Shortly after that the pile disappeared in a blue light. Instead of wondering how we both accepted it and turned back to Shen. I was the first to get back to the conversation.

"Can he always hear us? If so we may have a bit of explaining to do."

"No there is a law against that. I can talk to him through this earpiece I found in Zoh's room."

"So you just took it from my room without asking?"

"Yeah. I was looking through it for helpful devices and I found this. I also took some explosives and an apple. Hunger got the better of me." Shen replied as he began to walk away towards our hotel.

I shrugged and followed him, leaving Zoh standing there looking slightly annoyed. Seconds later he caught up with us and turned to Shen.

"Shen that apple had a black hole in the middle of it. How are you still here?"

"No-one eats the centre of an apple. Except for my uncle... but anyway I just threw the core away."

"Somewhere a bin man is having a really bad day."

We walked for a while more until eventually we reached the hotel. Shen left us before we reached the door saying something about Akali requiring him back at the League. Me and Zoh went into the hotel and up to our room. I walked straight to the bed and lay down.

"I'm going to go get a book or something. I'll be right back."

"Okay then. One question though do you remember anything from our last match? I can't recall anything."

"Strangely enough I don't either. Guess it must be a summoner mess-up or something."

Zoh walked behind the elevator to where his stuff was. I watched as a flash of blue light came from where he was. He emerged from behind the elevator whispering some obscenities under his breath.

"What happened there?"

"Oh, uh, nothing… just some… technological issues."

"There's technology in your books?"

"Books? What are you talking- ah! Oh yeah. The books. Never-mind them."

"You're acting a bit odd. Has something happened?"

"No nothing happened. I'm just a bit on edge right now. The next few days are going to be strange and I have to be careful with the assassins."

"Well if that is the case then what are we going to do for the rest of the day? There are still a few hours before the concert."

"Hmm let me think… we can basically do whatever we want. What do you want to do?"

"Wait a second what about all the things you wanted to do?"

"Those things? Uh I think they can wait actually. Unless you have a specific one you want to tell me about now."

"You didn't tell me any of them so how could I tell you?"

"Forget about it. What would you do if you could do literally anything?"

"We both know what I would do in that case."

Zoh smiled down at me and got onto the bed next to me.

"You won't understand this yet but I haven't got much time left so… do what you want."

"I'm not going question your motives for this, despite how confused I am on the subject."

I barely finished my sentence before Zoh pulled me towards him. Something was clearly up when he darted his tongue into my mouth and began pulling my clothes off.

_Many hours later (17:00):_

We walked into the back of the huge stadium. I could already hear the crowd but they were quiet enough for me to hear Shen jogging up to us from the side.

"You two are late."

Me and Zoh looked from Shen to each other awkwardly.

"We had some… other, things to attend to."

"Thank whatever gods you may have that a few explosions in the city delayed the concert."

"Explosions? From what?"

"Her name is Jinx. She recently joined the League and she has an incredible ability to cause havoc. You had better get going now Ahri before the crowd gets irritated."

"Fine. Also don't think today has changed anything Zoh. You still owe me for making me do this."

"Yeah I know, I know."

The concert went on without incident. After what felt like many hours I finished and walked back-stage. I wiped a bit of sweat from my brow and found Zoh. When he saw me he threw away a newspaper he had been reading and walked up to me. Giving me a hug he spoke up:

"From the cheering and what I heard that went well."

"Yeah but it's really tiring doing this. And I still have four more cities or something."

As we broke apart Shen hurried in, looking around the room cautiously.

"There is a problem. Some of the guards have been found with their throats slit. We have to get you out of here now."

"Go with Shen now. I'll get the rest of the people out. No-one else dies today."

I tried to stop him but he was already in his armour and running to the door. The last I thing I saw him do was draw his axe.

_Zoh POV_

There they were. Two assassins standing ahead of me with more confidence than I was comfortable with.

We stared each other down for a few moments before the woman spoke up:

"Since your friend is known all over Valoran it seems we can only kill you. Not that I'm complaining though. We get paid either way."

"Don't expect me to plead for mercy or try talk you out of it. Assassins are all the same. So you, like all the others who have tried to kill me, will meet your fate very soon."

"I make my own fate. Now I shall make yours." The man declared while drawing his weapon.

In an instant the he had disappeared and I felt something ping off the armour on my back. I turned only to be met by a strike to my helmet. Catching a glimpse of him to my left I struck with my free hand. The punch connected and knocked him onto his back. Within milliseconds he was back up and diving towards me. Using my axe to block the attack I rotated it so the handle hit him in the side.

The fight was going well until I felt something smack into my shoulder. I turned my head to see a knife imbedded in the shoulder-guard. Not thinking much of it I turned back to where the man had been to see him standing at quite some distance. He ducked behind some cover and as he did so I felt what seemed like hundreds of needles impacting my armour. To my right was the woman assassin who was spinning and throwing knives in all directions. They all failed to get through my armour until I felt all of my armour dissipating away. Instantly I knew that the summoner Shen mentioned had managed to remove it.

Soon all my armour was gone as well as my axe and the last knife the woman threw stabbed into my chest. Grunting in pain I fell to the floor facing upwards. Above me stood both assassins looking quite proud of themselves. The woman reached down and yanked the knife out of me causing a burning sensation and my vision to blur.

"Finally something a summoner is good at. Let's go Talon. He won't last long."

They both walked away leaving me bleeding on the floor. Time nearly slowed to a stop and I felt myself fading fast. The pain was becoming worse as the adrenaline wore off and I clutched at my chest to make it stop.

A few seconds later Ahri appeared above me on her knees with tears forming in her eyes. On my other side was Shen.

"Zoh you're going to be okay. Just don't give up!"

"I would love to find anything okay about this. As far as I can tell it's all bad."

"You said you would never leave me. Don't go back on your word."

"I'm not leaving Ahri. Just think of it as a vacation."

The world grew black and the last thing I saw was Ahri crying over me.

**I said something big was going to happen didn't I?**

**So yeah… one of the main characters is dead. This is fun huh?**

**Not really anything to say apart from you have all been spectacularly lovely with all these delays and everything. I have a reason for it this time though. Basically my birthday was recently and so I have had all that stuff to do so yeah.**

**One more thing that I should mention is that this may become a weekly thing. This whole 'write 6400 or so words in 3-4 days' thing is really damn difficult.**

**As always I hope you loved the chapter and I will see you next time.**


End file.
